The Marked
by Seraphim
Summary: Seamus has always wondered what goes on in the Trio's lives. Now, he has his chance. And its going to be painful. Part 2, Chapter 5- Seamus's actions hold consequences, more serious than he thought, and Lupin is given something all thought lost forever.
1. Chapter A Beginning

Beginning Note: I'm probably the most American-American you will ever come by so figure me if they don't sound British.

"There they go again!" Seamus Finnigan sighed as Dean Thomas burst into as loud a whisper as he dared. "What could possibly be so important that they'd sneak out of the dorm at three in the morning? Do they have a death wish?"

"Calm down, Dean! You know those two! They're always off with Hermione doing something they shouldn't be." Seamus rolled over and pulled back the curtains on of his four poster dorm bed, watching Dean do the same a few moments later. The only sound to be heard in the room was the soft snores coming from Neville's bed.

"Yeah," Dean sighed as well, "but doesn't it bug you that they never even attempt to involve anyone else? I mean, I think at this point I'd settle for a daily 'hullo' from either of them!"

Seamus snickered. "You just want to be able to tell your grandkids that you were real chummy with the famous Harry Potter in school!"

"Bah!" But despite his best friend's protests Seamus could see he was lying in his eyes.

"We'll have to ask Parvati and Lavender if they heard anything from Hermione tomorrow at breakfast." Even as he spoke the words, he lost faith in them. Parvati and Lavender, Seamus and Dean's two closest friends other than each other, had already made it known that Hermione was a lockbox and getting information from her was as likely as Snape awarding Gryffindor fifty points.

"Those three are going to get themselves killed one of these days! If Dumbledore and McGonagall hadn't taken such a liking to them, I'll bet they'd already have been expelled!" Dean propped himself up on his elbows. "Well, maybe not Hermione, I'll bet Hogwarts hasn't the likes of her brain in some time!"

"Yeah..." Before he could say more, a yawn escaped his mouth. "Let's talk about this in the morning, ok?" Without waiting for a reply, he closed his curtains and fell back to sleep immediately. 

***

Breakfast was always a rushed affair. Dean was a boy (although he preferred term _man_ but Seamus could never use it without snickering) who took quite some time to prepare for the day, and Seamus took forever to just plain get out of bed.

"Seamus," he heard Neville's muffled voice through his thick comforter, "you're running late, even for you. Dean's already packing his books for the day." This made him sit straight up and turn to see that indeed, Dean was filling his bag with the days books. He really _was_ running late!

"Oh man!" He groaned. "If I don't hurry I'm going to miss breakfast!" With speed he very rarely showed he slipped into a fresh set of robes, slid on his favorite pair of boots (a necessity as they added several inches to his height and most of the girls in their year were taller than him), and jammed the days books haphazardly into his raggedy bag. 

Dean was already on his way to the Great Hall when Seamus flew down the steps to the common room, nearly breaking his neck on the stooped form of Harry on one of the last stairs.

"Gah!" His foot, boot laces still untied, skimmed the top of the other boy's back as he performed an incredibly poorly executed leap over him, sending him tumbling down the last few steps, Harry rolling down after him having been knocked off balance by the accidental kick. "Oof. Sorry 'bout that Harry."

"My fault." The raven-haired boy stood immediately, offering Seamus a hand. Seamus noticed that there were faint circles under his eyes. He and Ron must not have gotten back until late. Maybe Dean or Neville had heard them come in, he'd have to ask. "You ok? I didn't think anyone was left up there, otherwise I would have waited till I got down here to tie my shoe," he gestured down to his untied sneakers, to which Seamus grinned.

"We're in the same boat there," he stuck up his right foot, the boot now hanging loosely off of it. "I'm fine though." They both began jogging to leave the common room. "Running late too?"

"Er, yeah kinda," Harry shrugged. "I've already eaten breakfast though." They reached an intersection of four hallways. "Well, I'm going this way, and I'm assuming you're heading to breakfast so, I'll see you in class!" Without even so much as a wave, he took off in the opposite direction as Seamus, leaving the other boy wondering if he'd imagined the entire encounter. But then he reached up and wiped at his nose, frowning at the trickle of blood he found, and knew he'd be feeling the aftershock all day.

***

"About time you showed up, sleepy head!" Parvati Patil pulled her stuff off of his place at the Gryffindor table as he walked in. Glancing up, she gasped as she took in battered appearance. "What happened Seamus?!"

"Huh? Oh!" He took his napkin and wiped at his bleeding nose. "Tripped," was all he told her. Right then, all he was concerned with was eating his fill.

"Seamus, Seamus, Seamus," Lavender Brown sighed at him from across Parvati. "What are we going to do with you? Always tripping or blowing something up."

"Hey!" Dean came to his friend's defense. "He hasn't blown anything up in...four days!"

"What about yesterday?" Lavender's eyes traveled to Seamus's slightly singed eyebrows. "Remember Potions?"

"That doesn't count," Neville interrupted from down the table. "He was working with me, remember?" The Gryffindor fifth years, minus Ron, Harry, and Hermione who weren't there, chuckled. Neville was becoming quite easy-going about his mishaps in Potions. Outside of class, anyway.

"Hey Neville, Dean?" Seamus set his cup down, looking at the other two boys. "Did either of you two hear Harry or Ron come in last night?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Hermione didn't stumble in until it was almost time for breakfast!" Parvati looked scandalized, as she always did when informing them with the latest gossip. "She looked a fright too. I hate to think what they're getting into this time."

"Well, we'd all love to stay and chat about it but," Dean stood, shouldering his bag, "we've got Transfiguration and McGonagall hates it when anyone tardy."

***

After Transfiguration came Dean and Seamus's _favorite_ class. Divination.

"What do you think the old bag will spouting today?" Seamus was barely paying attention to Dean as they made their way to north tower.

"Dean! You watch what you're saying!" Parvati and Lavender always hated it when they spoke ill of Professor Trelawney, their favorite teacher at Hogwarts. Dean, who normally wouldn't miss an opportunity to bug the girls about the Professor, shrugged her off, turning instead to Seamus.

"Seamus? Hey, you ok?"

"Huh?" He turned to face his best friend. "Oh, yeah! I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what the Trio's up to." The "Trio" was their nickname for the three.

"Yeah, I suppose it is a bit weirder than normal, huh? Oh well, they'll never tell us anything." He stopped. They'd reach the tower. "Well, guess we'll be hearing another way for Harry to die."

Seamus grinned. "She's really getting quite inventive lately isn't she?"

Divination was much the same as always, boring. Seamus didn't understand what about the class interested Lavender and Parvati so much. Dean sat beside him, as usual, dozing on and off, and Neville was half-heartedly taking notes. Behind him, Harry and Ron weren't even pretending to be paying attention as they bowed their heads over some parchment, speaking in hush, anxious whispers so low, Seamus couldn't make anything they were say out.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Trelawney's voice sounded out harsh and annoyed. "I would think _some_ of us would have learnt by now not to brush off the art of Divination."

Ron, his voice still too low for Trelawney to hear, muttered, "Yeah, you really would have thought so." Harry ignored him and merely said, "Sorry, Professor."

Their last class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures, and Seamus was glad to get out of the castle. It was chilly and wet, being mid November, but it always helped him clear his head when he was outdoors.

It was a pretty uneventful lesson, as far as Hagrid's lessons went. The most exciting thing to happen was the latest bout of name-throwing from Malfoy and Ron. 

"When are those two just going to give up? The way the go at it," Parvati rolled her eyes. "It's pointless and really immature."

"Yeah but," Dean shrugged as they climbed the steps to the castle, "you know Ron, he's easily provoked and Malfoy _loves_ to provoke him." He turned to Seamus as they opened to doors. "You sure you're alright? You're really quiet today."

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He glanced at his watch. Class had ended early and they had awhile before dinner. "Listen, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll meet you all at dinner." He started to walk off.

"You want some company?" Dean sounded concerned.

"No," he turned back around and grinned at them, knowing full well Dean hated it when he smiled like that. He said it made all the girls go nuts. "I'm fine. Go on and go daydream about asking Parvati's sister out!" The girls laughed whiled Dean blushed and stalked off. He had been quite taken with Padma Patil for about a year. Chuckling, Seamus strolled off, hands in his cloak pockets as he walked through the drafty corridors of the school.

He'd been walking for perhaps twenty minutes when three familiar voices, all sounding angry, echoed out from a nearby hallway. Seamus crept up quietly and peaked around the corner, not at all surprised to see the Trio standing at such an odd place. There weren't any classrooms being used in this wing, and no dormitories on the level, so he wondered what they were up to. 

"We should just leave it be!" Ron was saying. "That's heavy stuff, that is! We've got no right to go meddling in it!"

"Ron!" Hermione was seething. "How can you say that? We don't even know what it is for sure!"

"If You-Know-Who's looking for it, it must be pretty big!" Ron's face was just about as red as his hair.

"We don't even know for sure if Voldemort's after it," Harry said to him calmly. 

"You said you heard Snape say something about it though!"

"I said that I heard Snape tell Dumbledore Voldemort mentioned it briefly at one of the Death Eater meetings along with a bunch of other stuff." Harry turned to Hermione. "Now, why exactly did you bring us to a portrait of Fredrick Hundley? I thought it was called Delving's Curse?"

"It is!" Hermione stepped closer to the large portrait they stood in front of. "But you see, Fredrick Delving only exists until 1756. He would have been about twenty-eight then. There's no record of his death, he just doesn't appear anymore. _However_, one Fredrick Hundley seems to appear three years later from nowhere! He's right about the correct age, too. I'm guessing he was shunned from the wizarding world for this Delving's Curse and he left, only to come back later with a new name and become one of the most respected wizards of his time!"

Seamus was amazed with this feat of information Hermione had just spouted, but Harry and Ron seemed used to it and went on immediately.

"What exactly is this Delving's Curse? It must be pretty bad if he was shunned for it." Ron was scratching his nose, eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Well, we don't know that, now do we?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I agree though, it must have been something really evil. My guess is it's probably only mentioned in detail in books in the Restricted Section. The only thing I've come across about is that it gives the power of sight."

"The power of sight?" Harry looked up at the portrait. "That doesn't sound like a curse."

"Exactly, so there's obviously more to it. Come on, we're going to be late to dinner." The three stalked off down the hall, leaving a bewildered Seamus. Thoughts of all sorts were flying through his head. Snape was at a Death Eater meeting? The Trio was digging into You-Know-Who's plans? Harry called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by his name?

He reached up to scratch his head, then walked up to the portrait. It was rather boring as Hogwarts paintings went. The man, painted in his early-forties, sat in a large chair, moving on slightly. His eyes roamed over Seamus, almost seeming to be daring him to reach out and touch the canvas. Something about the look irked Seamus and found himself stretching out his arm and lightly brushing hand against the painting. Just along the hem of the coat he was wearing. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

The sleeve of Hundley's coat was pushed back slightly, along with his shirt sleeve, revealing a strange marking on his wrist. It was a line, the ends curling up into curlicues, a small circle intersecting the center of it with an X on top of that. On closer inspection, Seamus realized the X was actually overlaying swords, and the circle a shield of sorts. Gingerly, he brushed his fingers along the curving line, fascinated with it for some reason. As he reached the sword, the man in the painting drew back, his brown eyes narrowing in what almost seemed to be pain. Before he realized what was going on, Seamus found himself bathed in a gold light just before a wave of pain washed over him. He briefly heard the sound of his own horrified screams before the world around him went black and the floor flew up to meet him.

***

When he awoke, Seamus found that it was morning. An awfully bright morning, the sun hurt his eyes as it winked down at him through the windows of the Hospital Wing. How he got there, he could only guess. Groaning as pain flooded his head, he gave up trying to sit and remained lying down.

"Well look who's finally awake! Glad to have you back among the living, Mr. Finnigan," Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room, a bright smile on her face. "How do you feel? Any pains?"

"Just my head," he massaged a throbbing temple. "How long have been here?"

"A week yesterday. It's a good thing Professor Lupin took the long way to the Great Hall, otherwise you might still be lying in that hallway. What were you doing down there anyway?"

"A WEEK!?" That got him sitting. "I've been out for a week? What happened?"

"That, Mr Finnigan," a new voice interrupted, "is what we would like to know." The smiling face of Professor Lupin peeked in through the open door. He'd signed on again to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, much to the protests of many parents, though none had the heart to remove their child from the school. "Glad to see you awake."

"What happened?" This time, Seamus was asking himself. "I don't know I was just standing there and-" he strained his memory, he had been standing there doing _something_, but what? He couldn't remember. He'd overheard an argument from the Trio, about something called the Delving's Curse, and then they'd left. What had he been doing after that? "I don't remember. I was just standing there. And then there was light, a lot, and I was in pain. That's all I remember."

Lupin's smile had turned into a thoughtful frown as Madame Pomfrey gave Seamus some pain-relieving potion for his headache. "Hmm...what were you doing down there by yourself?"

"I went for a walk after Care of Magical Creatures. Felt like being alone for a bit." Seamus shrugged. "Just walked around aimlessly for awhile."

"I see..." Lupin frowned a little more, then shook it off. "Well, I'll go inform the Headmaster you're awake. In the meantime, I'm sure you'll to beg Poppy here to let you out before lunch, so I'll leave you to it."

Lupin was right, Seamus was dying to get out the Hospital Wing and see his friends, but it took almost a straight hour of whining and begging before she let him go. Eagerly, he ran all the way to dormitory and quickly threw on some fresh robes. Lunch would be served shortly so he figured he'd go head off his friends outside of their classroom. Right then, they had Potions.

Careful to keep a safe distance from the door as to prevent Snape from seeing and harassing him, he met all of them looking as they always did when they came out of Snape's class until they caught sight of him, pale and about to fall over.

"Seamus!" Dean was the first to reach him, throwing off all airs of masculinity and locking his best-friend into a bear hug. "You had us so freaked out, man! What happened?"

"Dunno," Seamus shrugged and grinned as Lavender and Parvati both enveloped him hugs as well. "Glad to see you two too." 

As they started walking to lunch, the Trio passed, giving him suspicious looks as they did, before smiling and waving at him. But, he noticed, their smiles didn't reach their eyes.

"Those three have been going at it full force ever since Lupin found you," Dean whispered to him as the Trio passed out of earshot. "You sure you don't know what happened?" 

"No clue!" They took their usual seats at the table as they entered the Great Hall. "But I do have something to tell you," he shot the Trio a quick look, "later." They were quiet as they settle down to eat. Seamus was famished, this being his first meal in over a week. 

"You really had us worried, Seamus!" Parvati told him. "We were just coming to look for you when Professor Lupin came running down the hall with you lying on a stretcher trailing behind him!"

"Yeah," Lavender nodded vehemently, her eyes wide with wonder. "You were as pale as a sheet! And shaking all over, too! Every now and then, you were muttering something, but we couldn't make anything out!"

The Trio seemed to have halted their own, private conversation and turned their attention to their fellow Gryffindor fifth years. They seemed casual enough, but Seamus had to wonder in his welfare was really what they had on their minds.

"Say, Seamus," Hermione spoke up. "What were you doing down that hallway anyway? I mean, there's nothing down there, right?"

"Oh, I just went for a walk. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going," he broke into as real a chuckle as he could manage. "Good thing someone found me, I guess! I never would have made it back to the dorm!" Dean and Neville laughed as well, while Lavender and Parvati shook their heads, wondering how he could be so nonchalant about his predicament. The Trio merely gave him hard looks then went back to their business.

After dinner, Lavender and Parvati went off to the library, supposedly to research for their Potions essay, but Seamus had a sneaking suspicion it was to spy on their latest crush, some Ravenclaw seventh year who spent all his free time reading. Dean and Neville walked with Seamus back to the dorm, with the Trio walking along behind them. As they were climbing one of the sets of staircases, they came across Padma Patil, who seemed to be waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" She waved cheerfully at them, making Dean go weak in the knees. "Glad to you're feeling better Seamus."

"Thanks," he told her. Then just to rile Dean he flashed her that grin of his that Dean hated.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had seen my sister?"

"Yeah," Seamus answered since Dean's mouth didn't seem capable of doing anything but hanging open. "She and Lavender went to the library."

"Oh! I should have known!" Waving, she began to leave. "Nice seeing you! Bye Seamus, Neville!" She paused, then lowered her face and said in a much smaller voice, "Bye Dean," before walking off.

When she was gone, Neville and Seamus both burst out laughing.

"Look at that Dean!" Seamus slapped his best friend on the back. "She likes you!"

Dean groaned. "I can only dream! Let's go back to the common room!" Without waiting for an answer, he stormed back up the stairs, followed shortly by Neville. As he finally began to ascend once more, Seamus notice that the Trio was still following behind, having waited throughout their conversation with Padma. Something was definitely up.

***

"So they really _are_ up to something!" 

Seamus had spent the last hour going over everything with Dean in the privacy of their empty dorm room. Ron and Harry were downstairs working on Divination homework and Neville was working with Hermione on the Potions essay.

"Yeah. I just wish I knew what, and why they seem so keen on trailing me."

"Well," Dean gave him a look. "You got to admit, it looks a bit curious from their viewpoint. I mean, Lupin found you unconscious and thrashing about right where they had had a meeting...they probably think _you're_ up to something."

"Hmm..." Seamus rubbed at his chin. "Maybe." He stood. "Right now, I need a shower."

"Yeah you do," Dean grinned and laughed Seamus hurled a pillow at him. "I'm going down to the common room to see if Hermione can maybe help me on the essay too." He waved and grabbed his bag, heading down out the door while Seamus gathered his stuff for his shower.

As he entered the bathroom that connected to their dorm room, he began to disrobe, pausing to glance at himself in the mirror when he was done. What he saw made him gasp.

There, on his chest right next to his left shoulder was some sort of mark. It almost seemed like a tattoo but not. It was a deep green, almost seeming to shimmer. He knew he recognized, that he had seen it before, but he couldn't recall where. He gently ran his finger along the curving line of it, then traced the overlaying swords, bewildered by it. After a few moments, he went ahead and took his shower, deciding not to share this new little addition with anyone just yet. 

Author's Notes: Gah! I could kill myself for starting something new, but I've always wanted to do a Harry Potter story with Seamus and well…I did. Oh well, this one shouldn't be too long actually, nowhere near as long my FF7 AU fic anyway. Not much to say about this story yet. I know pretty much where its going, just have no clue how it ends. It'll be told from Seamus's POV since, well, the world can never have too many Seamus stories. Review and tell me what you think please! Once again, sorry for not having it sound British or whatever the term would be.


	2. Chapter 2 Ouch

I'm tired

From exploring you

I'm sorry

You've had some scary days

-_Dark Blue_ No Doubt

Seamus finished his shower, hardly taking his eyes off of the strange marking. For the time being, he decided not to share this latest development with anyone else, and when he did, he would make sure the Trio was clear on the other side of the grounds. He knew this was sort of thing they would pounce on like wild animals.

After his shower, he went directly to bed, closing the drapes and lay in bed for some time, silent as the other boys came in went to their respective beds. He half-way wanted to join Dean and Neville in their discussion of his "condition" as Neville called t, almost provoking a laugh from him. Ron and Harry were oddly quiet, he noticed. Normally, the five boys would lay around and talk about this and that for close to a half an hour before dropping on to sleep. That bight, however, it seemed that Neville and Dean were doing most of the talking, with Harry and Ron adding a comment every now and then.

"He's sure out tonight," Dean noted. "Normally Seamus wakes at the drop of a pin during the night." He paused to laugh. "'Course it's a different story in the morning."

"Quite a spill he took, though," Harry added casually. "He really remember doesn't anything?"

"Not a thing," Dean answered quickly. Neville, not knowing the true story, added his agreement. "Pretty weird, huh? Not to mention creepy. I hate think how he's feeling about the thing."

"Yeah," Ron's voice sounded. "I'd hate to be in his shoes right now." They all were quiet until one by one they said goodnight and the lights in the room went out. Seamus didn't get to sleep for awhile.

***

His first day back to classes wasn't too bad, he later reflected. McGonagall went right to scheduling him make-up lessons, and Trelawney swore she'd seen his incident while crystal gazing, but hadn't had the heart to tell him. Other than that, it was pretty easy. And he didn't blow anything up, which was always a plus with him.

All in all, he was feeling like things were getting back to normal by dinner, not counting the strange mark on his chest. Several Slytherins had some choice comments they felt needed to be shouted across the Great Hall as he crossed to the Gryffindor table, but he shrugged them off without too much difficulty.

"So, Dean," he turned to his best friend as he sat down. "Had anymore steamy encounters with Padma?" The entire table burst out laughing as Dean spit pumpkin juice all over the tablecloth in front of him.

"Shut up, Seamus!" He grumbled. "Just because you were practically in a coma doesn't mean you can be all high and mighty," to which Seamus just laughed.

"You know Dean," Parvati spoke up, a wicked smile lighting up her pretty features, "I'm sure I can set up some time in a broom closet with my sister for you. It can be your Christmas present."

"Would you all let me eat in peace?"

"Oh," a disdainful voice came from behind Seamus, "is the ickle Gryffindor upset? Try not to cry, Thomas, we couldn't have you embarrassing your House anymore than your friend Finnigan here already did."

"Shove off Malfoy!" Seamus turned around to see this pale haired boy standing behind him, his cronies not far off.

"When I'm ready." He grinned maliciously at the group. "You know, I spend so much _quality_ time with Potty and his gang that I never get around to the rest of you." He looked around at them. "Of course the group of you is almost sorry enough to make the others look good."

"Malfoy!" Seamus and Dean were both on their feet. "Leave."

Draco's eyes gray eyes narrowed. "Make me."

Without really thinking about it, Seamus reached up and shoved Malfoy back by the shoulders a ways. As he did so, Draco pushed his hands away with his own. The second their skin made contact, Seamus's world faded around him and was replaced with a pain that seemed centered directly in the center of his brain. For a few moments, all he could see was a hazy gray, but it slowly faded into a scene much different than the Great Hall at dinner.

Two figures stood in a room void of light except that of a crackling fire. Both were of the same build, tall and slender. One was in full out robes, his face covered by a mask and hood, the other in fine Muggle clothing with a head full of silvery blonde hair. The second one didn't seem much older than Seamus, hardly two years his senior. The figures seemed to be arguing.

"You will bear it and be proud!" The robed man exclaimed, reaching out to grasp the other by the wrist, but only catching hold of air as the boy leapt back.

"_No_! I refuse! I will not be branded and serve that filth!"

"You will not speak of the Lord in that tone! Now stop arguing. You have been destined to this since you were born. Give me your arm!" The robed man advanced. The boy had nowhere to go.

"No! Father, please! Stop!" The man, this boy's father, was already upon him. "Father, _nooooo!!!_" Screams filled Seamus's head, and he quickly realized his own had joined the boy's and the scene melted back to Great Hall. He found himself kneeling on the ground where he had stood, clutching his head in hands, screaming loudly and nonsensically. 

"Get out! Get out get out get out get ooooouuuut!"

Suddenly, he stopped, gasping for breath and realizing every set of eyes was on him, but not caring. _Something was _inside_ his head!_ He did the first thing he thought to do.

Run.

***

He took no notice of where he was going, only wanting to rid himself of the horrid feeling of whatever it had been crawling inside his head. The sound of the blonde boys screams echoed through his mind, dulling quickly while the pain seemed to sharpen.

Suddenly, he found himself back in the hallway he'd collapsed in the week before. The painting of Hundley still stared out with unconcerned eyes. At least, it did until he noticed Seamus. Then, his eyes opened widely and his mouth gaped open.

"You're still _alive_?" Seamus started as he heard the voice. While all the paintings within Hogwarts moved, few would openly speak to the students.

"Er…pardon?" The pain began to fade slightly.

"You're alive! No one…no one else has ever survived it! Well, no one but me."

'What are you talking about? What did I survive?"

"The Curse! Of course, you're young…that could be it, I wasn't much older when I stumbled across it. But then, I knew what to do about it and surely…surely…have they started?"

"Have what started?" Seamus was suddenly feeling quite stupid.

"Goodness, boy! Don't you know anything about it?"

"Wait…curse? What curse?" His eyes flashed with shock. "You don't mean the Delving Curse the Trio was talking about, do you?"

"Indeed! You're the first person that it's passed on to that hasn't died! Of course, I suppose that's only a matter of time…"

"What?! What do you mean only a matter of time? How did it…pass on to me in the first place?!"

"Ah, you wouldn't know that would you, well-"

"SEAMUS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dean's voice broke through, interrupting Hundley.

"Oh man…" Seamus didn't exactly feel like being poked and prodded and gaped up. "I'll come back some other time, then tell me everything!" Without waiting to hear Hundley's reply, he took off in the opposite direction as Dean's nearing pace. He went as fast and as cautiously as he could, not wanting to be seen by anyone. In the end, he went to one place no one would expect a Gryffindor to go. The dungeons.

He'd seldom been in the dungeons, other than for Potions. He wondered how the Slytherins could stand having their dorm down here, as he could barely see his hand in front of his face. It was very drafty, and Seamus felt he might need a cloak just to walk around.

After having several close calls with strolling Slytherins, Seamus found a small nook behind a faded tapestry to sit out of sight. For twenty minutes he sat there, listening to the passing Slytherins as they made their ways to their Common Room, wherever it may be. Eventually, the traffic slowed until a solitary figure was out in the hall, pacing and muttering. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was. Snape.

"Stupid boy…" he was saying, causing Seamus to scowl. "More important things to worry about…" A second pair of shuffling feet halted his complaints.

"Professor Snape?"

"Mr. Malfoy. If I'm not mistaken, you should be in your dormitory."

"Yeah…I know…" Malfoy sounded strangely….subdued.

"Is…something the matter Draco?" Snapes tone almost made Seamus gasp aloud with surprise. He knew Snape favored the Slytherins, Malfoy especially, but he almost sounded as if he cared.

"Er…no! Nothing. I just…wanted to get away from all the commotion for awhile."

"Draco? What's going on? What happened down there?" Malfoy didn't say anything. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"I…I don't know what happened! I pushed at his hand and then…it was like I had performed the Cruciatus on him, sir! His eyes went all glassy and then he started screaming and fell to his knees…and he kept saying, 'get out get out,' over and over."

"Yes…we all saw that. Are you sure that's it?"

"Sir…I know why he was screaming that."

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"Why he was screaming 'get out.' For a second down there…I wasn't in the Great Hall! I mean…it was like I was dreaming but…Sir…I-I think…I think was in Finnigan's thoughts."

"You…were in his thoughts?"

"Well…maybe not his thoughts but…something! I felt like I was intruding! But…I think he did too. He didn't seem happy to be there."

"You saw Mr. Finnigan?"

"Only for a second! It was really dark wherever it was. He didn't see me, he was staring at something else. But then I was back! As quick as it had happened! I almost thought I imagined it but…" Malfoy trailed off.

"But what?"

"It…it burned."

"What do you mean, it burned?'

"My arm. When I was back, it was burning like someone had touched it with a hot poker."

"Did…did you have anyone look at it?" Snape voice sounded uncharacteristically faint.

"No. I mean, it stopped after Finnigan left, and it looked alright to me-"

"Let me see your arm."

"Sir-"

"LET ME SEE YOUR ARM."

"Su-sure!" There was a brief rustling of clothing as Malfoy pulled back a sleeve. "See? There's nothing there. It's not even red."

"Hmmm…" Snape wasn't paying any attention to Malfoy now. "Nothing. But…" he trailed off. "Mr. Malfoy, I want you to go back to your dorm. If your arm begins to burn again I want you to come directly to me. Not to Madame Pomfrey, not to Professor Dumbledore, to me. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good." There was a fading patter of feet and Seamus knew Draco had left. Snape began pacing once more, but it wasn't long before more footsteps once again joined his, this time, more than one person. "Ah, Headmaster. Lupin. Any sign of Mr. Finnigan?"

"Not yet. Have you had any luck?" Dumbledore's voice, normally so carefree sounded strained.

"No, however…Mr. Malfoy came to me with some…interesting information.' He then went through the conversation he had just had with Draco, omitting nothing.

"He said…he was in Seamus's thoughts?" Professor Lupin spoke up for the first time.

"What he assumed to be Finnigan's thoughts but…it almost…"

"It almost sounds like a vision," Dumbledore finished. 

"So then…" Lupin seemed to be thinking aloud. "Headmaster, I think we search him, once we find him."

"Search him?" Snape sounded as confused as Seamus felt. "For what?"

"Are you sure, Remus?" Dumbledore and Lupin appeared to be ignoring Snape.

"It's for his own good. If he is Marked…"

"Yes, yes…I know," Dumbledore sounded worried. "I just pray he isn't."

"If you'll forgive my interruption," Snape sounded perturbed. "What are you talking about? Marked? Marked for what?"

"All in due time, Severus. Now, I believe Mr. Finnigan wishes to be left alone and not found, so perhaps we should all retire for the evening. He will turn up when he feels like it."

"Are you sure that's wise, Headmaster?"

"Even we do not yet know if he is Marked yet, Remus. I think Mr. Finnigan will be safe until he decided to turn up in his dorm later. And perhaps he already has. Goodnight." Three pairs of feet began walking off until finally, Seamus was alone. After a few moments of quiet, he stood and peaked out from behind the tapestry. The coast looked clear. With a small sigh, he walked out from his hiding spot and began to make his way back to Gryffindor tower. 

He was just rounding the last corner when a voice rang out through the empty hall.

"Everyone's been looking for you, Mr. Finnigan." Seamus's halted. It was Lupin.

"Yeah," he answered. "I figured that out on my own." After hearing that Lupin wanted to search him, Seamus didn't know whether or not to trust him.

"What happened down there, Seamus?" As his teacher spoke these words, Seamus recognized them as the exact words Snape had said to Malfoy, minus Seamus's name.

"I dunno."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes._"

"You can tell me the truth, you know."

"That is the truth. Now, can I go to bed?" He would have been glaring at the man had he not been his teacher.

Lupin sighed. "I suppose." He looked a bit disappointed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Seamus grumbled as he made his way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was awfully curious as to why he had been out that late in the first place. After a few moments of arguing, she finally opened up, revealing an empty Common Room, much to Seamus's liking. 

He halted outside his dorm room door, hesitant about the questions that would surely be thrown his way. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to go back to Hundley portrait and tell him to take back the Delving Curse, what ever it may. In the end, he swung the door open and stumbled in to the room, realizing just how exhausted he was and that he had the worst headache he'd ever experienced. 

The four boys already in the room turned to look at the door. They were all still dressed and sitting on their beds, curtains opened and obviously discussing what was going on with their yearmate. 

"Seamus!" He groaned.

"Please don't holler, Dean, I've got the world's worst headache right now, and all I want to do is get some sleep." Wearily, he shuffled over to his bed, flopping down on to it fully dressed.

"Are you-" Ron began, but Seamus halted him.

"I'm fine. Ok? Fine. Now leave me alone." With a swift movement he closed to curtains around his bed, ignoring all attempts to talk with him. Before long, the lights were extinguished and the sound of the other boys bed drapes closing came. Seamus, however, had quickly fallen asleep and didn't hear as his dorm mates all bid everyone goodnight.

***

He awoke early, and not just early for him. The sun hadn't even begun to rise when he was roused from his sleep. It didn't take him long to figure out what had stirred him.

"Shhh! Ron, you'll wake everyone!' The voice definitely did not belong in the boys dormitory.

"Hermione! What do you think you're doing in here? This is a _boys_ dorm!"

"Gee, I had no clue!" Seamus could picture Hermione rolling her eyes. "Did Seamus come back?"

"Yeah," this time, it was Harry that spoke. "Listen, let's go down to the Common Room before we wake someone." The rustling of sheets could be heard, and then the soft patter of bare feet leaving the room. When he was positive they were down the stairs, Seamus hopped out of his bed and crept silently down the stairs, not wanting to miss what they were saying.

"It has to be the Delving Curse." That was Hermione.

"How though?" Harry countered. "It hasn't been seen since the first outbreak, you told us that yourself! Where would he have come in contact with it? Besides, didn't everyone that was Cursed die within twelve hours?"

"I don't know how, but it must be it! Maybe Seamus wasn't fully hit by it, I don't k now! But it must be it!"

"But," Ron sounded skeptical. "How can you be so sure? We don't know anything about the Curse except that it gives someone the power of sight. And pardon me but, it didn't look like Seamus was seeing much with his eyes cinched shut while he was screaming his head off."

"Ron, you idiot!" Hermione was practically shouting. "It didn't literally mean seeing with your eyes! It was talking about visions! Honestly, you're in Divination and you didn't figure that out? It was obvious that Seamus was having a vision down there." She paused to take a deep breath. "And not a very pleasant one by the looks of it."

"Maybe…" Harry still seemed reluctant to the idea. "But, we really need t find out more about this Delving Curse."

"Tomorrow night?" Hermione asked. "We don't all have to go. I'm the quickest at finding this sort of stuff, so why don't you just give me your cloak for the night, Harry."

"I don't Hermione, I think we should all go. Three are still quicker than one."

"Fine, but there's more chance we'll get caught by Filch with all three of us." Hermione seemed a bit put off that her idea had been knocked down.

"Ah, we use the Invisibility Cloak all the time, 'Mione! We'll be fine." Ron yawned. "Let's get back to bed. I'm beat." The others agreed and Seamus sprinted quickly to the door room door and leapt back into his bed, closing curtains just as Ron and Harry came back in. They stopped in their tracks right in front of his bed.

"You really think he could be Cursed, Harry?"

"I don't know Ron. I hope not. I just don't see how he could be. I mean, who would have done it? Delving's dead. And his portraits not too lively either. I just don't know."

***

Seamus slept on and off after that. When morning came, he sat up and opened his curtains a whole half-hour earlier than he normally did. Dean, Neville, Ron, and Harry were all still just getting up. Dean clumsily mumbled a hello and Seamus made a mental note apologize at breakfast snapping at him the night before.

Shoving his blankets away, he moved to get up but stopped as pain ripped through his head and a dull ache settled in his limbs. With a groan, he laid back down.

"Tell the professors I couldn't get out of bed will you guys?"

"I don't think Snape would take that very well," Dean grinned before realizing his friend wasn't joking. "Hey, you're head still hurting?"

"More like my entire body. I feel like a full grown skrewt ran over me."

"You want me to help down to the Hospital Wing? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can give you something." Dean hesitantly sat down at the foot of Seamus's bed.

"No. I'll lay here for the day. If Snape has a problem he can come up here and yell at me all he wants.".

"You sure? I don't think you should be alone up here all day. What if…you know…"

"What if I freak out again?" Painfully, Seamus pulled himself into a sitting position. "Don't worry, I figure that as long as I don't make any contact with Malfoy, I'll be fine."

"Dean's right," Harry leaned against one of the posters of the bed. "You should go to Madam Pomfrey. Not to sound like a worry wart but something could be seriously wrong."

Seamus groaned again. "She had an entire week with me to see if something was seriously wrong! But," he put a hand to his throbbing temple and wiping at a thin sheen of sweat that had formed. The room seemed strangely warm. "I think I need some sort of pain reliving potion so, I'll give in and go down there." He threw his legs over the side of his bed and pulled himself to his feet. He hadn't walked more than a couple of steps, however, before his knees gave out and Dean had to move fast to catch him.

"Whoa! I think we'll take you," he said, sliding and arm under Seamus's shoulder while Harry did the same to the other, both supporting him down the stairs. No one was in the Common Room yet, thankfully, and the only trouble they had was getting through the portrait.

The heat Seamus had felt in the dorm room increased as they finally reached the open hallway. His robes, still unchanged from yesterday, stuck to his back as sweat began to drench them.

"Anyone else hot?"

"Hot?" Dean and Harry looked at him like he was insane, then Dean put a hand to his forehead. "Yeouch! You're burning up! You didn't hide outside last night did you?'

"No, the dungeons." His vision was getting a bit hazy, and he began to worry that he going to have another 'vision'. 

"Hm," Harry shook his head as they started for the Hospital Wing again. "The dungeons are chilly but…I don't think you could have gotten sick down there."

"Don't feel too sick." Stringing words was beginning to get difficult. The haze in his vision had seemed to also take up residence in his head. 'Just feel…strange." Suddenly, another wave of pain, not quite as intense as the night before, washed over him and he yelled at, tearing himself away from Harry and Dean.

They were hollering at him, he knew they were, but he couldn't make out any words they were saying, and it sounded like they were yelling from a great distance. After a bit, a new voice joined them and Seamus felt a cool hand place itself against his forehead.

"Seamus, open your eyes. Come on Seamus." It was Professor Lupin again. With great difficulty, he forced his eyes open and found himself cowering at the base of the wall, hands clutching his hair. He was breathing very heavily. "That's it, come on now, come out of it." Slowly, the sharp pain dissolved, leaving only the dull aches from before. He became aware the Lupin was kneeling in front of him, Dean and Harry standing behind him, eyes wide with fright. He tried to say something, but couldn't get his mouth to cooperate. 

"Don't try and talk," Lupin removed his hand from Seamus's forehead. "I'm going to take you down to see the Headmaster. Do you think you can walk if I help you or do you need a stretcher?"

"No stretcher," he mumbled, leaning against the wall.

"We'll help," Harry offered. "It took two of us before. One on each side."

"Alright. Here, give me your hand Seamus," Lupin stood, gently grasping Seamus's hand and pulling him up as well. At once, Dean and Harry took their former positions again. "Follow me."

His vision was blurring worse than before, and he couldn't make anything out as they walked through the halls very quickly, passing many people on their way to breakfast. Harry and Dean were more or less dragging him, as he couldn't get his limbs to work properly, and before long, he found himself standing in front of a stone gargoyle. Lupin muttered something and it hopped aside. A short while later, they were with in Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster sitting behind his desk and looking very concerned.

"He had another…attack, I suppose you would call it," Professor Lupin supplied as Dean and Harry settled Seamus into a chair before the Headmaster. "Thank you Harry and Dean. Go on up to breakfast."

Dean didn't want to seem to leave, however. "But-"

"Go." Professor Lupin had never once spoken to a student in that tone, or indeed anyone, and Dean quickly followed Harry's retreating back. It wasn't long before Seamus was alone with the two men.

"Mr. Finnigan. You do seem to be having a rough couple of weeks." Dumbledore seemed to be taking in his weary form. "Was there another vision?"

"Pardon?" He didn't know what made him act like he had no idea what the Headmaster was talking about, but for some reason, Seamus didn't want to share the extent of his condition with anyone. "Vision?"

"You seemed to be having some sort of vision last night," said to him, sitting in the chair beside his. "And Mr. Malfoy seems to have had a brief on himself.

"No, no vision. I haven't had any visions." He wished they would just let him sleep some more. Every time someone said something to him his head pounded.

"You don't need to lie, you know." Lupin's voice was back down to it's normal, gentle tone. Somehow, it irked Seamus more than if he would have yelled at him.

"Do you always assume students are lying? I told you, I didn't have any vision! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Now now, Mr. Finnigan," Dumbledore interrupted. "Calm down. You must understand your…condition has put in an awkward position. If you say you've had no vision, then I believe you." It should have made him feel bad, lying to the Headmaster and the nicest teacher in the school, it really should have. But it didn't.

"Now then, I sent Professor Lupin here to find you this morning, for a reason."

"You mean," Seamus looked up. "You didn't bring me down here because of…whatever that was?"

"No," Lupin shook his head. "I was already on my way to catch you before you headed off to breakfast."

"Mr. Finnigan," Seamus knew what was coming. "We need to test you for…clarification."

Ah. So they were going to lie about it. "Clarification?"

"To make sure you aren't afflicted by a certain…disease."

"Disease? Shouldn't Madam Pomfrey be doing that?"

"It's a rather…complicated procedure," Lupin offered. "And well…in most cases quite painful."

"Painful?" Seamus leapt to his feet, then crumpled back down in his chair as his body screamed at him. "I don't think I can handle anymore painful today!"

"If we don't run the test now," Dumbledore told him gently, "and you are afflicted, the pain you are feeling will only increase everyday. It's best to get it over with."

"Well, what happens if I have it? What then?" Somehow, Seamus doubted there was an easy way over the Delving Curse.

"Well…you would have to leave Hogwarts as to not c- afflict anyone else." Lupin stumbled over the words. 

"Leave? But…I could come back, couldn't I? Once I was cured?"

"You see Seamus," Lupin sighed and drooped his shoulders. "It all occurences except one, the c-" he paused, taking a deep breath. "The _afflicted_…have died."

"Died? So…you mean…you'll just kick me out of school and ship me off somewhere with no people so I can die alone?!"

"No!" Dumbledore looked shocked that he would suggest this. "We would send you to the best…doctors the magical world has to offer. Professor Lupin was merely warning you that…well…the outcome is more often than not bleak."

Seamus couldn't say anything for sometime and when he did, his voice was wavering. "But…but I don't necessarily have it, right? I mean, you still have to test me!"

It was strange. He knew he was Cursed or Marked or whatever they called it. Delving, or rather Delving's portrait, had as good as told him so. But he still had hope.

"Right!" Lupin nodded. "So…that is…if you're ready?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then." Lupin and Dumbledore stood, motioning for him to stay sitting as they conferred quietly with one another briefly. Lupin turned to him when they were done. "As I told you, the test is supposed to be quite painful, but it's brief! No more than a couple of seconds." He raised his wand. "Ready?" Seamus, unable to find his voice nodded, all the while saying to himself in his head, "Don't let them find it, don't let them find it! Please don't let them!" 

His wand readied, Lupin uttered a few words, strange to Seamus's ears and before long a silvery light shot forth bathing the room with it glow and bringing Seamus what seemed to him like an army of needles attacking every part of him for a brief moment before the light went out and the world went black.

***

"Are you sure he's alright Albus?" 

"He's fine. It was recorded that when Delving tested people for the Curse that it would be as they were dead for a few moments afterward." Two figures, dark and almost shapeless swam before Seamus's eyes. He tried to pull himself up in his seat a little, but found he couldn't even blink.

"The test…"

"I know."

"But…it makes no sense!"

"I know."

"He has all the symptoms-"

"Yes but the result was negative. We should be grateful." The figures began to take shape, two men stood before him. Dumbledore and Lupin.

"I am, I'd hate think of him just rotting away like all the others."

"Except Delving himself."

"Yes but, no one actually know what happened to Delving.'

"Ah, true." Finally, Seamus could move his arms enough to pull himself up. "Mr. Finnigan! I see you are back among us."

"Yeah…I think," he rubbed the base of his neck. His skin felt like it was crawling, but his headache seemed to have died away for the time being.

"Well, the good news is you may stay at Hogwarts as the test came back negative," Lupin patted his shoulder lightly. "The bad news is…we still don't know what wrong with you."

"How do you feel, Mr. Finnigan?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.

"Fine." He wanted to leave.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" He tried to grin at them, but all he could muster was a half-smile. The professors were looking doubtful so added, "I reckon I could get to class today even."

"Well, if you're sure," Lupin still looked doubtful but Dumbledore shrugged. "But at least go lie down until the next class starts. I'll excuse you to Professor Flitwick."

"Thanks!" Without waiting for them to say anything else, he hurried out of the office and back out to the hallway, actually feeling what he had said once he got walking, but he wasn't going to object to extra sleep.

***

When he awoke, Seamus found that he had twenty minutes before the start of Potions. There wasn't enough time to take a shower, but he felt refreshed enough finally slipping into clean robes.

He was slipping his supplies into his bag when a slight burning crept out on his chest. His hand slid over it and he realized immediately it was the Mark, burning. It wasn't unbearable, mostly a discomfort. It was gone almost as quick it came

He shoved his bag over his shoulder hastily, almost running out of the dorm. In his head he silently cursed the fact that he had ever seen the painting of Hundley. Surely it had something to do with the Mark and the Curse. Anger towards Delving surged through him as the words of Dumbledore and Lupin came back to him. The test might have come back negative, but he knew he was Marked, he knew he was Cursed. Maybe something had gone wrong.

Whatever had happened, according to Lupin, he didn't have much chance of living much longer. But, Hundley, or Delving, had led him to believe there was a cure, or a countercurse or something. He'd have to go back and ask him, loathe as he was to go back to that hall.

He had reached the main staircase when the first class of the day let out, students streaming out into the corridors. He was a long ways from the Charms hall, so he didn't encounter any of his fellow Gryffindor fifth years until he got to the dungeons.

"Hey Seamus! Feeling better?" Harry was the first to see him, obviously trying to be as casual as possible.

"Yeah! A lot!" He looked down as he started to walk with them. "Um, guys? Sorry about being such a jerk, I ju-'

"Forget about it," Dean patted him on the back. He began to say something more, but was interrupted as a large water bomb exploded on his head. Cackling followed as they all looked up to see Peeves turning somersaults in the air.

"Peeves!" Parvati glared up at the little poltergeist. "I'm sure the Bloody Baron's around. He'd just love to hear about you mucking up his dungeons!"

Peeves blew a raspberry at her. "You're no fun! I ought to-"

"PEEVES!!" An enraged voice hollered out, and everyone turned to see Filch storming down the hall. "YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!"

"It was just a water-bomb!" He turned upside down, grinning. "No need to get-"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT! I'M TALKING ABOUT THE PORTRAIT!" Filch reached them. "Dumbledore will be quite angry to see you've ruined that painting of Fredrick Hundley! I don't even want to know how you melted it!"

"Melted it?" Peeves looked genuinely confused. "I didn't melt any painting!"

"Oh, this will be good!" Dean grinned over at Seamus, who merely staring into space. "Seamus?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, good." He tried to smile, but couldn't. He could only think about the painting. Peeves never denied anything, why should he deny this? It was fine last night. What could have happened to it?


	3. Chatper 3 Betrayal?

Several days passed and Seamus, while a bit more weary than usual, felt not even a smidgen of pain. His dorm mates acted as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened and never questioned about it. In fact, only a few things seemed unusual.

The first was Draco Malfoy. His rude remarks had halted not only about Seamus, but seemingly for any other Gryffindor for the time being. He refused to meet their eyes in the hall or in class.

The next was Professor Lupin. He was wary of Seamus. It was obvious. He hid it well enough during class, but at meals, Seamus could feel the older man's eyes boring into him. It was like that between classes as well.

Finally, there was the Mark and the portrait. Where as it had once been a deep forest green, it was now pure silver, looking almost like light itself. It shimmered brilliantly in the dark if not covered by his shirt.

But at the moment, he wasn't think about any of this. He, Dean, Parvati and Lavender were in the library researching manticores for Care of Magical Creatures. Thankfully, that was all they would have to do and Hagrid wasn't going to be presenting them with the real thing.

"Hmmm...this says that the manticore was believed to be a representative of the prophet Jeremiah," Lavender and Parvati read bits and pieces of information aloud while Dean and Seamus poured over drawings of the beasts.

"Look at those teeth!" Seamus flipped through the pages of one ancient book as Dean sketched down his own renditions of the creature. "All three sets!" He turned the page, eager to see more, when the clicking of girls' shoes approached their table.

"Hey Padma! Hey Mandy!" Parvati greeted her twin and her friend with a smile. 

"Hi," Mandy Brocklehurst sat down beside Lavender, across from Seamus while Padma sat across from her sister, right beside Dean, who seemed to be have lost all control of his hand. It slid wildly across the parchment when Padma said hello to him.

"H-hi, Padma," he stammered, looking down at the table.

Mandy rolled her eyes good naturedly at the two and glanced at Seamus. "What are you all looking up?"

"Manticores," he told her with a grin. "For Care of Magical Creatures."

The Ravenclaw wrinkled her nose up. "I'm suddenly very glad I didn't take that class. You all don't actually have to _care_ for a manticore, do you?"

"Nah, just study them." He glanced at the clock on the library wall. "Hey! It's time for dinner, you guys coming?" A general reply of yes came from the girls. Dean seemed now to have also lost control of his mouth.

"So do yo-" Mandy asked began to say as she stood, halted in her words as she caught her foot on the chair leg, tripping and falling. Seamus managed to catch her by the arms just as she was hitting the floor.

"You ok?" He bit back a smile as she blushed furiously.

"Fine," she murmured.

It all seemed to happen in an instant, and when he later reflected it had to have. She retracted her arms from his grasp, the skin of wrists and hands sliding against his own skin, much the same as Malfoy's so many days ago. Once again, his world seemed to melt away, but this time, no pain came. Only the wonderful sensation that had accompanied the Imperius curse. And also unlike the first time, no one scene was clear. Many scenes and faces flew by him at a blinding pace. 

And then it was over.

Mandy stood before him, still blushing, and not appearing to realize anything had happened. The others were still getting to their feet.

"Did you..." He trailed off, knowing the answer before he asked. 

"Did I what?" She looked confused.

"Nothing, never mind, let's just go down to dinner." Seamus sighed to himself. He knew it had been too good to believe it was actually over.

***

He didn't much attention to the others' conversation at dinner, his mind was on what had just happened. Not long after, the Mark had begun to throb once more, the dullest sign of a burning sensation, but it seemed to be creeping outward, like it was _spreading_.

He tried to forget about it, at least for the time being, as he finished his Divination homework later in the Common Room. He was sprawled out on one of the sofa's while Dean and Neville sat in armchairs across from him.

"Umm..." Seamus scratched his head looking at his work. 

"This is pointless," Neville gave a great sigh and closed his book. "Let's just ask Parvati and Lavender for help."

"No!" Dean looked stricken. "We can't bow down to the enemy!"

"Uh, Dean?" Seamus looked over his friend with raised eyebrows. "Parvati and Lavender are two of our best friends."

"Not when it comes to Divination!"

"Whatever..." Deciding not to argue, they went back to work.

Three hours and no progress later, they decided to ask for help. In the morning. 

"Well that was a waste!" Seamus yawned and shuffled his way over to his bed, changing into his pajamas. 

"Oh be quiet," Dean told him before crawling into his own bed. "See you in the morning."

"Good night," Seamus returned, pulling back his curtains and laying down. The second his head hit the pillow, the burning returned to him, as did the growing feeling. Hastily, he sat back up and threw off his shirt, thankful for the heavy curtains once he did so.

If he thought it had been bright before, the Mark was now a full out beacon. The purest of whites in color now, it cast about him a light almost bright enough to read by. The surrounding skin was now the same darkish, shimmering green the Mark had originally been, with the veins around it throbbing a sick purple hue. 

Trust aside, he decided he should probably go and see Lupin. Immediately. 

***

"How does the Trio _do _this all the time?" He hissed to himself as he rounded yet another corner, praying he wouldn't find Filch or Mrs. Norris behind it. He had almost reached the DADA corridor and had yet to run into either of them, thankfully. But the lack of obstacles was beginning to make him paranoid.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he reached the hall way. Until now he had been wondering if he would even find Lupin down here, as his living quarters were most likely elsewhere in the castle. As he looked down toward his classroom, however, he saw light pooling from a cracked door across the way from it. As he drew closer, voices could be heard inside.

"Has anything else happened?" Seamus didn't recognize the obviously male voice.

"No, not yet." That was Lupin.

"And the test was negative?" He sounded puzzled.

"Yes!" And Lupin seemed frustrated.

"But...you're sure?"

"He has to be Cursed."

"Did you check for the Mark?"

"Yes, but his wrist was clean."

"Maybe it's not on his wrist."

"Where else could it be?"

Seamus had slowly been making his way to the door the entire time. It didn't take him long to realize they were talking about him.

"I don't know. He hasn't passed it on has he?"

"No." He could see in through the crack now. Lupin was the only one in plain sight. He could catch glimpses of the other person's shadow on the wall.

"This boy...he's one of Harry's dorm mates, right?"

"Padfoot, Harry is fine," Lupin smiled faintly. "Seamus Finnigan is one of his friends."

"Hmmm..." They spoke no more, and Seamus decided this would be a good time to enter. 

"Professor Lupin?" He knocked on the slightly open door, causing it to swing fully open. "Can I-" he halted in his tracks.

"Mr. Finnigan!" Lupin leapt out his chair, but Seamus didn't pay him any mind. There, sitting across from his professor, talking to him like they were old friends was Sirius Black, the escaped convict. 

"You...you..." Seamus was at a loss for words as the murderer stood from his chair eyeing him warily. "What...I don't believe this!" He hollered the words at the top of his lungs before bolting back down the hallway, praying no one would follow him.

He was back in the Gryffindor common room before he knew it. He'd run the entire way without running into Filch, Mrs. Norris, the murderer, or that back-stabbing Professor Lupin. Seamus couldn't believe he'd almost confessed! The second Lupin found out he probably would have handed him over to the Dark Lord.

He fell to the floor, panting for air. He wasn't used to running such a long distance. He didn't think he had the strength to climb all the stairs to his room. With last, lingering thoughts of betrayal, he fell asleep in the nearest armchair. 

***

"Seamus, wake up!" He was being shaken. And none too gently.

"Oh, easy, Dean, easy." He reached up and rubbed his stiff neck before opening his eyes. His friend was looking down at him with a strange expression.

"What're you doing down here?"

"Huh?" He looked around, still groggy. Suddenly, everything hit him full force. "Dean!" He reached out and grabbed his friend by the wrist, ready to tell him about Lupin and Black, but something stopped him.

If he told Dean about finding Lupin chatting away with Sirius Black he would have to tell him why he was down there in the first place, and about the Mark. He wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. But...if he didn't Lupin would go on free! He was consorting with a murderer. And they had had the gall to talk about Harry. Black was supposedly after Harry, right? And here, one of their professors was helping him! Although...it had almost sounded like Black had been concerned about Harry. Why though?

"Seamus? What is it?" Dean was staring at him.

"N-nothing. Never mind. I just...couldn't sleep last night. That's all." He let go of his friend's hand, sinking back into the arm chair and rubbed his neck some more.

"Er...you sure you're feeling alright, man? You aren't going to...you know, are you?" Dean shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"No, I'm not going to freak out again." _I hope._

"Well then let's get down to breakfast and beg the girls for help on our homework."

"Yeah, ok. Let me go get changed really quick."

Twenty minutes later the two of them entered the Great Hall, Seamus not once glancing at the teachers sitting at the front of the room.

"About time you two showed up," Lavender scolded them as they say down.

"Yeah, yeah, say," Dean tried to act casual. "You two finish your Divination homework?"

"Yes." Parvati gave him a disproving look. "Let me guess, you want help with it?"

"If you don't mind."

"Fine, we'll help you tonight." They didn't actually have Divination for a few days, they just liked to get a head start on the homework for the class.

"Thanks!" Dean began filling his plate. "Ah, nice easy day today. Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. Have to love Fridays."

Seamus's fork fell to his plate with a clatter, but he quickly picked it up to not draw any more attention. He'd forgotten about having DADA that day. He'd have to face Lupin...

"Hey Seamus," Parvati began mischievously. "Padma tells me Mandy's been talking a lot about you lately..."

"Yeah so?" He shrugged. "I'm sure plenty of people are talking about me with all that's been going on."

"Not like that, you prat!" She rolled her dark eyes. "She wants you to ask her to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow." There was a trip into the village the next day.

"Er...why?" Boys at Hogwarts just didn't get the concept of dates.

"To spend time with her." Parvati's teeth were tightly clenched, so he figured he'd let the subject drop.

"Hey, we'd better be getting to class," Lavender told them, standing as she shouldered her bag. "It's getting late."

Seamus groaned inwardly and followed his friends, shuffling his boots along. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Professor Lupin. He considered feinting illness, but he figured that would just stir even more trouble for him. No, it was better to act as though there was nothing wrong him and his skin wasn't slowly turning a creepy, silvery-white.

"Good morning, class, the young man greeted them cheerfully as he walked into the classroom. His eyes lingered on Seamus only momentarily before speaking again. "I though we'd work on the disarming spell today so everyone pair up!"

Seamus let out a breath of relief as he and Dean wandered over to an unoccupied area and stood several paces away.

"Alright now," Dean was grinning widely. "I don't want to _brag_ or anything but my disarming charm is one of my better qualities."

Seamus blinked. "That's not something to brag about."

Dean ignored him. "Ready?"

"Ready."

_"Expelliarmus!" _Seamus's wand didn't move an inch. "Hey!" Dean glared. "That wasn't cool!"

"Your better qualities really aren't that great, you know?"

"Let's see you do better!"

Seamus grinned that grin Dean hated so much. "Ok." He took a deep breath, held out his wand, and concentrated. _"Expelliarmus!"_ The result was most unexpected.

Dean's wand came sailing straight at him, while Dean went shooting into the wall behind him, knocking into a shelf containing numerous volumes on the dark arts. Several of them fell into him.

"Dean!" He rushed over to his friend's crumpled form. The other boy groaned and reached up to feel his forehead, which now sported a deep cut that bleeding profusely. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Lupin had now joined them, followed by quickly by the rest of the classes. It was all Seamus could do not to lash out at the man, "Don't you touch him, traitor!" Instead, he settled for glaring at him when he caught his eyes. Lupin merely looked away, something strange in his eyes.

"Mr. Longbottom, could you please escort Mr. Thomas here to the Hospital Wing?" Lupin looked over to Neville who looked a bit shocked at being called to do this instead of Seamus.

"Uh, yeah." He went to help Dean up and out of the room.

"The rest of you keep working. Mr. Finnigan, if I may have a word with you." He motioned for him to follow him out of the room and across the hall into his office. Seamus followed reluctantly. 

Lupin sat behind his desk while Seamus sat across from him. As he did, a large black dog came padding over from a dark corner. It stopped to give Seamus a look and then lay at Lupin's feet.

"I suppose you know this isn't really about Dean, although I am curious how a single fifth-year managed such a powerful attack."

"It was an accident!" Seamus was beginning to feel afraid. "But, yeah, I know what this is about. What are you going to do to me? It'd be a bit obvious if I just disappeared after seeing you in your office you know."

Lupin looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't going to hand me over to You-Know-Who?"

Whatever Lupin had be expecting, that hadn't been it. He sat and stared at Seamus for a few moments, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide with shock.

"No!" He finally managed to say. "Why would I?"

"You're in cohorts with Sirius Black! Why wouldn't you?!"

"Ah, of course. Sirius was accused of working Voldemort as well, I forgot for a minute." He paused then continued. "I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said Sirius Black is an innocent man wrongfully accused would you?"

Seamus snorted.

"I thought not. Hold on, I'll be right back." He stood and left the office with a quick, "Stay Padfoot." Within a few seconds he was back. With Harry.

"Snuffles!" Harry's face broke into an expression of happiness as he beheld...the dog...which was looking quite gleeful itself as it looked back and forth from Harry to Lupin as though expecting something. Finally, Lupin gave it a nod. Slowly, the dog began to change forms. Seamus gasped as it took on the form of Black.

"Harry!" The convicted murderer, now suspected of trying to kill Harry did the oddest thing. He embraced him like a son.

"Sirius!" Harry returned the hug. Seamus was at a loss for words. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy visit his godson without being interrogated?" For a convict he seemed rather...bubbly. Seamus couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Calm down, Seamus," Lupin was sitting behind his desk once more. "I told you, Sirius is innocent."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Black replied, a devilish grin creeping on to his face.

"Sirius, you're not helping here." Lupin frowned at the other man, but his eyes were laughing along with Harry. The professor turned back to Seamus. "I figured you wouldn't believe me so I brought Harry in here to confirm. You trust him?"

"Er...yeah...I guess I do." He had his doubts, but Seamus knew Harry wouldn't trust this man unless he was sure that he was innocent.

"Well, class is wrapping up so why don't you two go grab your stuff and leave with your classmates. Harry," he added when the black haired boy began to protest, "you may come see Sirius later. Oh, and Seamus, a few last things. First, don't tell anyone about Sirius here. And please, is anything else happens, come to me immediately. And if you're hiding _anything_ please come clean. You know what I mean."

***

Seamus did know exactly what Lupin had meant. The trouble was, his confidence in Lupin had been stirred and he wasn't sure he wanted to share the truth with him anymore. The Mark had stopped burning, but now there was a constant throb to it. The very immediate skin around was now pure silver in color, and the green had spread out almost his shoulder and the center of his chest.

He sat by the fireplace, contemplating finishing what he had set out do the night before long into the evening. Only Hermione and Ron were left in the Common Room when he went to bed, and Ron was asleep, drooling on some book. Hermione had been giving him looks all night but when he stood to go to bed, she quickly returned to her reading.

As he passed by their table, something caught his eye. There, under Ron's chair was what appeared to be a page torn from a book. Written in large, scrolling letters across the top was _The Curse of Delving_. Pretending to be fiddling with his boot, Seamus knelt down beside the chair. When Hermione's eyes left him, he quickly snatched the paper up and shoved into his robes before standing.

"Good night, Hermione." He gave her a cheerful, yet tired, smile and headed off to his dorm. He barely heard her light reply as he bounded up the steps. Before long, he was safely enclosed in his bed, his sanctuary as he now thought of it.

He lit the candles above his headboard, not wanting to expose the Mark. It disgusted him more and more as the days went by. When the candles burned brightly enough to read by, he took the paper and read.

**__**

The Curse of Delving

The Delving Curse was brought into existence by Fredrick Delving in 1755. No one is for certain why it was created, though Delving, who disappeared in 1756, asserts that it was by pure accident that he came across it. Many experts, however, are skeptical of this, as Delving was openly know for having a great desire for power.

The curse itself may have perhaps been an experiment gone wrong, as Delving reported. The Curse gives the tainted great power indeed, though at a great price. The power comes from within the person themselves. Their soul is turned into raw, tangible energy. The first few days for the Cursed are painful indeed as the beginning of the process is quite violent.

Those affected are also afflicted with visions of some of those they come into direct contact with. Many of the visions are too quick to be processed, but of those that can be understood, many turn not to come true.

Delving himself was the first afflicted with the Curse. As an experiment he willingly subjected one of his colleagues, Edward Montague, to the curse. Montague died within days, but not before unknowingly spreading the Curse to several people he came into contact with. This went on until the Cursed were finally contained. None lived except Delving, who was shunned from the wizarding world.

When the cursed would die, their bodies would erupt into an explosion of pure energy. Some say Delving had concocted a means to trap this energy, thus keeping himself alive. Others say he hadn't the means. Experts agree, however, that were one to capture the energy of a dying Cursed one, they would have access to unimaginable power.

Seamus dropped the paper in disbelief. So he was turning into raw energy. That would explain the light coming from the Mark. And what had happened to Dean, who had returned for lunch completely healed with no hard feelings. It might even explain why the test from Lupin and Dumbledore had come back negative. He had been wishing with all his might that it would. And the painting...he'd been feeling particularly venomous toward Hundley-Delving then.

But why hadn't he passed it on to someone else yet? It sounded like it was uncontrollable thing, except for Delving. But then again...everyone else was already dead at this point except Delving.

Seamus extinguished the candles. He'd have to talk to Lupin the next morning. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and shut the world out.

Author's Notes: First I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I would have had this on chapter 2 but that was written before chapter 1 went up.

**Minnow(formerly CF****- **Entrancing? Wow! Thanks! And I love Lavender and Parvati so I would never make them like most people do.

****

Lala- Well you know what the Mark means now. Thank you for reviewing!

****

Mayleesa- I'm glad you liked it

****

Featherspy- LOL! The others are kinda nonchalant aren't they?

****

VyingQuill- Ah! Advice. Good observation. I'm just such an enthusiastic person that I don't notice if I over do exclamation points. Thank you **very** much!

****

Mjh-523- Glad you enjoyed it!

Err...that wasn't a name- Well I love Seamus so, it was only natural to do it from his POV.

****

Rosebud- Hope you enjoyed the next chapters!


	4. Chapter 4 Loony Loony Seamus

My sighs they ring out victorious 

And fog this tinted fog this tinted glass

It's clouded and so is my head

The hint of these new tears are sharp

And I try to hold them back

It's useless

I am useless against them

They are beating me with ease

__

-The Sharp Hint of New Tears Dashboard Confessional 

Seamus was the first one to wake up in the dorm, or perhaps he had never fallen asleep. His mind was set on telling Lupin, once and for all. He planned on catching him outside of the Great Hall after breakfast and asking to speak to him in private. Everything would have worked out fine, if only Lupin had shown up to breakfast that morning.

"Where's Lupin?" Seamus knew he was frantic, and making quite a scene at the Gryffindor table. "He's not up there! It's not the full moon is it?"

"No," Parvati answered him with wide eyes. "He's probably just on a business trip. He goes on those a lot on the weekends, you know that. Do you have to speak to him about something?"

"No!" Even he was put off by the exclamation. "Why...why would I? What would I have to say to him? 'Oh, yeah Professor Lupin I'd though I'd say how really corking your class has been lately!' I mean, come on Parvati!"

Dean turned and tapped his friend's head. "You sure you're feeling up to Hogsmeade today? You're acting a little...creepy."

"Majorly creepy," Lavendar agreed with a nod. "Did you get enough sleep last night? You did stay in the Common Room longer than normal."

"I'M FINE!" Perhaps he'd shouted that a bit too loud he reasoned as the entire Great Hall went quiet and turned to stare at their table. "Er...I mean, I'm fine," he finished in a much smaller voice. 

"If you say so," Dean turned back to his food, but not before giving Seamus a weird look.

"Uh...I'm not so hungry anymore...I'm going...up stairs." He stood from his chair quickly, the faintest hints of a headache resonating throughout his head as he did so.

"Can I ask why?" Parvati was plainly looking at him as though she thought he had lost his mind.

"No, my dear, you may not." Without a word more he turned and strode out of the Hall, unaware the most of the eyes there were on him.

***

"Stupid Lupin! Can't be here when I need him! What if I were to die today!" Seamus was storming around the DADA hallway. He'd tried every door before he'd resorted to screaming for the Professor at the top of his lungs with no luck.

"I've been Cursed and he thinks he can just not be here?!" He really had no idea why he was raving about, he just couldn't control it. Somewhere deep down, he knew he was being stupid, but he just _had_ react.

"I should kick Delving's ass for ever creating this Curse!" He kicked out at the thin air, only to trip on an untied shoelace. He lay on the dusty floor with his eyes closed for awhile, regaining his bearings. When he opened his eyes, his right cheek resting upon the cold stone of the floor, a strange sight met his sight.

A rat. Not a very remarkable looking rat, either, its fur was a bit scruffy and it was missing a claw on one of its paws, which almost looking...silvery. But he'd recognize the little rodent anywhere.

"Scabbers where have you been?"

As soon as he spoke, the rat took off through a tiny crack in the wall with a small squeak. Seamus decided not to give it a second thought and pushed himself off of the floor, ignoring the dust that littered his front he glanced out the window next him and caught sight of students making their way towards the village.

"Hogsmeade! I'm supposed to be meeting the others!" Completely disregarding the fact that he wore no cloak and was covered in dust, he tore through the castle and down the path, zipping past other students on his way.

"Whoa!" A feminine voice called out as he entered the village, barely feeling the strain the run had on his body or the fact that his headache had now fully developed. "Where's the fire, Seamus?"

"Huh?" He turned and found Padma, Mandy, and their friend Lisa Turpin standing outside Gladrags. "Oh, no fire! Just had to get here!" 

"Er, Seamus," Mandy stepped forward, "do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks and stick down and have a butterbeer?"

Seamus shook his head. "Can't sit down. Wanna go for run?"

"Er," Mandy looked a bit shocked. "How about a nice leisurely walk?"

"I guess I can deal with a walk. Not sure how leisurely it will be though." He looked the blonde over a second before taking her hand and pulling her down the road. "Let's go Mandy!"

"Er...ok!" As the sandy-haired boy drug her down the street she waved goodbye to her two friends. "Seamus...Seamus!"

"Whaaaaaat?" He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Can we slow down?" Her brown eyes were appraising him.

"Er...I suppose." He stopped dead in his tracks, then began to walk towards the edge of town.

"Where are you going?" Mandy strolled along beside him.

"I dunno. Somewhere." Seamus shrugged then put his hands in his robe pockets.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

He rolled his eyes. "What's with the interrogation? Although...now that you mention, I have a killer headache. And I'm kind of cold."

"Cold?" She looked him over. "Well of course you're cold! You aren't wearing a cloak! What on Earth possessed you to run out without a cloak?"

"Possessed? I'm not possessed! At least, I don't think I am. Are you?" He stopped once more to look her in the eyes. His expression was completely serious.

"No. Of course not. What a silly question." He merely shrugged again and started back walking. They had almost reached the end of the village. "Hey, shouldn't we turn back?"

"Nah. You can if you want to. I want to get away from everything for awhile. In fact, why don't you go on back? I want to be alone. Bye." He didn't even look back as she gasped in surprise and stopped walking.

"Well, fine then! Be like that!"

"Ok." He continued walking, leaving the buildings and Mandy behind. His thoughts wandered toward Professor Lupin once more, only to be interrupted by his headache.

He'd been walking alone for close to an hour, ambling about the countryside, never straying out of site of the village when exhaustion over took him. Once more ignoring the fact that he had means of the warmth, and no one knew exactly where he was, he laid down right where he was next a large root of a tree and fell right asleep.

***

It was dark. So very dark. He thought he heard someone yelling his name. Perhaps it was a star. They were quite bright that particular night. Maybe the stars were calling out to him join them. Pity, his broom stick was back at the school. How else could he reach them? Perhaps he could sprout wings and fly that way. 

_"Seamus!"_

No...that definitely wasn't a star. He thought the voice sounded familiar. He tried to push himself off the ground but every time he moved hid brain contracted. At least, it felt that way. His headache was worse than ever. And he was so cold now, he didn't see how he could move in the first place. His limbs out to be frozen like ice.

He was about to call out to the voice when a dark figure came into view. It was wearing a cloak drawn up over its head. Seamus didn't want the figure to find him.

"Seamus! Where are you?" Why could it imitate Ron's voice so well? "Come on Seamus, this isn't funny!" He wanted to call out to the figure that it wasn't funny imitating his friend so well but he couldn't his mouth to cooperate. A haze seemed to be settling over his mind as a second figure joined the first.

"Any luck?" This one sounded like Neville, dear old Neville. Seamus wondered if he'd ever see his quiet friend again. These cloaked figures couldn't be there for friendly purposes.

"None."

"Maybe if we used some light?"

"We're not supposed to use our wands away from school but...I don't what other choice we have. _Lumos_." A bright light flashed out the area, stinging Seamus's eyes. Now they would surely find him. "Seamus! Where are you?" The haze thickened and he barely heard the false-Neville's voice.

"Ron! There!" He could feel them coming closer, calling out for reinforcements. He began to struggle as he felt their hands on him.

"No!" He finally managed to say. "Get away from me!"

"Seamus! It's just me. It's just Ron. I'm not going hurt you!"

The haze was winning over. "No...go away..." he only just got the words to come out before he fell back to the ground and into blackness deeper than any he'd ever known.

***

"Something's really wrong with him, Harry. He acted like he didn't even know me and Neville," Ron's voice filtered in through the dark some time later. He felt something warm being draped over him.

"He's sick," a hand pressed over his forehead. "He has a fever, so he's probably delirious." It sounded like Harry.

"That can't be just it. Mandy Brocklehurst said he'd been acting completely bonkers earlier. And you saw him at breakfast!"

"Look, let's not argue now, we need to get him back to the castle before he freezes to death. I've never seen anyone the pale before."

A new voice joined the others. "You found him?!" Was that Dean? Good old Dean.

"Yeah."

"He's...he's so pale."

"He was out here the whole time with no cloak."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, look we have to..." the voices faded again.

***

He was being carried by the legs and underarms. That was the first thing he was aware of. The second was that it was blissfully warm.

"...frozen half to death..." That was familiar voice, but he could recall who's it was. He struggled to open his eyes.

"...don't know...been acting strange..." That was Dean. He wrenched his eyes half-way open, but no one seemed to notice. They were talking amongst themselves.

Harry had his legs, he could clearly see that. And by the look of the dark skinned hands, Dean was helping carry him. Beside them stood Ron, Neville, and-

"PROFESSOR LUPIN!" The two boys almost dropped in surprise of his outburts. "Professor! I've been wanting to talk to you all day! You've have to listen to me, I didn't mean to lie, it just happened! Weird things are happening, and I can't explain them, and I need your help, and I don't want to die!!" All of this was said it about the span it took a normal person to greet hello in the morning and left the others quite baffled.

"I...I think Mr. Finnigan here needs to be taken up to the hospital wing. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, if you would go and inform the Headmaster and then return to your common room, I would appreciate it." His tone left no room for argument. "Mr. Thomas, Mr. Potter, follow me to the hospital wing."

"Please Professor!" Seamus wriggled in his dorm mates grasps. "Listen to me!"

"Seamus," Lupin turned to look at him, his eyes soft. "I will listen all you want once we get into the hospital wing. Please, stop struggling."

Seamus didn't want to go to the hospital wing. He wanted go to Lupin's office, but the haze was milking over his mind again and he didn't have a chance to disagree before he lost all sense again.

***

The next time he awoke, it was not a gentle, drifting to awareness. It was more like being smashed into the world of the living. A harsh light seeped in through his closed eyes and voices hammered in through his ears and provoked his aching head.

"He's _Marked_, Albus. Hell, he isn't just Marked, he looks as though he's been poisoned!" Seamus had never heard Lupin quite as angry as he was at the moment, and he wished he would lower the level of his voice some.

"Calm down, Remus." The Headmaster sounded only slightly frazzled. "I'm sure we can work our way through the situation." Silence rang out clear for quite some time, during which Seamus lay appreciatively on the bed he had been placed in, his eyes remaining closed.

Finally, Lupin spoke once more. "What is to be done with him?"

"What _can_ be done with him?" Seamus let out a small groan when this was said.

"Mr. Finnegan?" He heard Lupin sit in the chair next to the bed and worked at opening his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh," was all he could get out as he finally managed to get his eyelids to work.

"Understandable," Dumbledore was standing at the foot of the bed, his face neutral. "Mr. Finnegan, I know you are in pain and quite groggy, but we need to know something right away. Why didn't you tell the truth?"

"I...don't know. I didn't want to leave Hogwarts. Mum would be disappointed."

"Does anyone else know about this?" 

"...no. Well...the Trio..." He trailed off. It hurt to talk.

"The Trio?"

Thankfully, Lupin answered for him. "Harry, Hermione, and Ron."

Something suddenly dawned on Seamus. Lupin and Dumbledore wouldn't particularly care, but maybe they could pass on the message for him. "Where is Ron? I've got to tell him something."

"He's in Gryffindor Tower. Sleeping. It's six in the morning on a Sunday."

"Oh. Well," he rolled over a little with a yawn. "Tell him I saw Scabbers today would you? Thanks." The haze began to come back. He hardly heard Lupin when he spoke next.

"Scabbers? His old...rat? Where?"

But Seamus was already back asleep.

***

Author's Notes: Why the heck is Seamus going insane?! Find out, next chapter! Now for thanks!

****

Heath- Thank you sooooo much!! I know what you mean, the get ignored way too much! Up with the ignored Gryffindors!!

****

Emma Malfoy- (Oooh, Emma's my favorite name ^_^) Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

(Psssttt....my dear friend Carla (or Daisy as I'm calling her now *snickers*) found fandom Hermione. http://www.rpgamer.com/games/other/ps2/venus/art/venus_03.jpg Heh.)


	5. Chapter 5 Why So Down Moony?

Author Note: Argh, sorry, but things may be coming slow now. It's not writer's block or anything, but I screwed up something in my right hand yesterday while helping my brother and his family move. It wouldn't be a problem since I'm a lefty but it's right in my thumb area so I can't type well for a long period of time. Sorry! Also, in the chapter we split from total Seamus POV, and drift into some of Lupin's since, ya know, Seamus's in kinda out of it.

***

Come here   
Pretty please   
Can you tell me where I am   
You, won't you say something   
I need to get my bearings   
I'm lost   
And the shadows keep on changing   
-_Haunted_ Poe

Seamus no longer had a headache. He now had a full out tornado whirling around in his brain. Thankfully, he couldn't seem to stay awake for more than five minutes at a go. Lupin had told him upon one of his brief bouts with wakefulness that no students were allowed to visit him for fear of spreading the Curse.

Christmas had come and gone, and now the break was almost over. Dean and the other Gryffindor fifth years sent him owls constantly, but it was all he could do just to read them. He hoped they weren't upset by his lack of response. His stack of presents remained untouched as he hadn't been capable of mustering up the strength to sit up. As the days went on, he began to feel more and more like an overflowing barrel, but still he had no energy to do anything. Finally, he asked Lupin about it.

"Well, no one knows exactly what's going on inside you right now. According to the little research on your condition, your soul is being turned into a usable form of energy. Many experts believe that after awhile, it works not only on the person's soul, but also on their body. My guess is that energy is building up inside you, and sapping out your body's energy. You see, the energy being reaped by the Curse is only usable to you as commanded magical energy. It gives you incredible strength with your magic, but leaves your body in an ever increasing weakened state." 

"But, theoretically, shouldn't I be able to harness the energy any way I want?"

Lupin gave him look over before answering. "Theoretically, yes. But you would have to be a terrifically strong wizard to be able to do that. That's how many say Delving survived longer than anyone else."

Seamus had begun feeling droopy again by that point and his speech began to be littered with pauses and yawns. "Delving must...must've been one...of those pure-blooded...maniacs...huh?"

"Actually, he was half-blooded. That one of the reason's he was so famous. He worked in an age where pure-bloods were dominant in the field..." Seamus could fight weariness no more at this point and drifted off.

***

Remus Lupin watched with a sigh as the sandy-haired fifth year's eyes finally closed in sleep. There was much he wanted to ask the boy , but Dumbledore had warned him against it in considering Seamus's state of mind. For one, he wanted to ask about his sighting of Scabbers, Peter's old guise. If Wormtail were actually in the castle, trouble had to be brewing.

A soft whining at his feet shook the teacher from his thoughts. He looked down to see a large black dog sprawled by his chair. Funny, he hadn't even heard Sirius come in.

"Hey Padfoot." The dog hopped to its feet and gave a little bark. In reply Remus started scratching the dog behind its ear, laughing lightly when the dog's back leg began thumping against the floor. When he finished the black canine gave him a look that all but said, "I hate it when you do that."

"Alright, alright. What do you want? Keep in mind I'm not going and swiping any more food from the kitchens. The house-elves must think I'm complete pig!"

"Ah but you're not! You're a wolf! There's a difference." Sirius had changed back into normal form hidden from public view by the tall curtains surrounding the bed. "And thank you for making me feel like a common cocker spaniel by the way!"

"Hey!" Remus threw his hands up in self-defense. "At least I didn't roll you over and scratch your belly!"

"No, James always liked to do that."

Remus snickered and mimicked their old friend. "'Who's a good doggy? Sirius is! Yes he is! Yes he is!'"

"Shut up! It wasn't funny then, it isn't funny now."

"Testy, testy. What did you want?" Settling down, Remus looked over Seamus, glad his outburst hadn't disturbed him.

"I don't know. I'm so upset now I've forgotten completely."

"Sirius! I'm sorry, alright?"

"That's better." The other man was quiet for a several moments, merely watching his old friend. "You're fond of him aren't you?" he finally asked.

"Hm?" Remus broke his concentration and turned once more to Sirius. "Who?"

"Him," he gestured to Seamus's sleeping form. "Who else?"

"Oh," Remus shrugged, reddening slightly in the face. "Not anymore than the other students."

"Oh, so you'd sit here all day if this were Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Yes," his gaze turned into a glare. "Now what did you want?"

Sirius sighed before standing. "Nothing. Just, you know, don't work yourself ill over this. Go to your quarters and rest. Eat something. You look terrible."

He tried to shrug the comment off, but after having seen himself in the mirror that morning, he knew it was true. "I'm fine."

"What ever you say, Moony. I guess I'll be going now." Sirius headed for the door. "Oh, by the way, you change moods faster than pregnant woman."

***

He was awake, but only just barely. It was late in the night, he could tell because even with his eyes closed he knew no one else was in the room. It was just as well, Seamus had been having strange dreams. Or maybe they were visions, he couldn't tell. They were strange, whichever they were. And always the same thing over and over.

A red room. It was dank, like a dungeon, but small. Very small. A single, naked light bulb swung overhead. It was almost to the end of its lifecycle, the light it put forth was a dull, sickly yellow. The shadows in the corners were like the ends of the Earth, dark and endlessly deep.

A figure stood to one side, leaning against the wall nonchalantly, hood drawn over its head. Before it was a stout man kneeled on the floor in front of him, facing out to room. Thinning blonde hair marked his head, and watery blue eyes glanced nervously about. A silver hand rested on the floor. 

On the other wall was a sight that always shocked Seamus, no matter how much he reminded himself to expect it. Himself. Legs sprawled in front of him, he sat on the floor, his back supported by the wall. He seemed to be in pain and was taking in breath in large gulps as though he were drinking the air from the room.

Two other figures crowded the room. His teacher, Professor Lupin kneeled beside his dream-self, his eyes narrowed at the shadowed figure on the other wall. Sirius Black stood protectively in front of them, arms crossed. He was glaring as well, only at the silver-armed man kneeling in front of him.

"What have you done to him?" Lupin's voice was angrier than he'd ever heard.

"A mere trifle of an extraction. More to follow, of course," the voice, like silk against bare skin, came from the hooded figure.

"You...I can't believe this! Do you really think you can pull this off? He'll find you sooner or later. And then where will you be?"

"In a seat of power high enough to crush him without even trying hard. You know, if you start being nice now I may make your death quick and relatively painless." 

"I some how doubt that."

Everything stopped there. There was never anymore. Except the sudden cries of pain from someone in the red room.

***

_You're really fond of him aren't you?_

His earlier conversation with Sirius, who now lay dozing in dog form in front of his fireplace, was really starting to irk Remus. Sure, he was fond of Seamus, he was fond of most of his students. Especially those in Harry's year. And House. The Gryffindor fifth-years were just all so enthusiastic and cheerful. And not sickeningly cheerful like the Hufflepuffs who, though they meant well, came off as rather annoying. And the Ravenclaws were all a bit stand-offish and overeager to show off the vast knowledge. And the Slytherins, well, they were Slytherins. But all in all, he enjoyed the majority of his pupils.

_Oh, so you'd sit there all day if this were Lucius Malfoy's son?_

It was a ridiculous question! Of course he was sit there with Draco Malfoy. Of course, he wouldn't need to because Severus Snape was very protective of the boy. Probably because he knew first hand what sort of scum he had for a father. 

Remus sighed and ran a weary hand through his wet hair. Fresh from a shower, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into his warm bed and sleep. But Sirius's words kept playing over in his mind.

_...don't work yourself ill over this._

He wasn't exactly working himself into sickness. Merely slight exhaustion. Perhaps moderate. But the thought of a fifteen year old boy bedridden in the Hospital Wing with a curse that by all reports should not exist any longer bewildered and sickened him. His parents hadn't been informed yet. They wouldn't be able to visit him, only Dumbledore and himself were allowed in to see the boy. Sirius just sneaked in on his own accord.

So now, when he wasn't checking over Seamus, he was researching the Curse from every angle possible. It hadn't struck as odd at all when he found most of the books pertaining to rare and dangerous curses were checked out to Harry and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. 

Before the Christmas vacation had begun, he'd practically had to beat the Gryffindor fifth-years off with a stick! Everyday they waited outside the Hospital Wing or attacked him after class for updates. Dean Thomas fruitlessly demanded to be able to see him. It was simply out of the question. He felt bad letting Sirius in as it was.

A soft knock on his chamber door drew Remus from his thoughts. Padfoot perked up from the hearth. The animagus nervously got to all four feet and padded over to the door by Remus's side. Slowly, Remus unlocked the door and pulled it open. The grave face of Albus Dumbledore stood on the other side.

"Ah, Remus, Sirius, good evening to you both. Might I come in for a moment?"

***

The Hospital Wing seemed to capture light better than a mirror. Even though all windows were blocked from Seamus's view by the tall curtains surrounding his bed, everything was lit brilliantly in the pale moonlight spilling into the room. Not so much as to read by, but definitely enough to a small rat scurrying about the floor near your bed.

It seemed Scabbers had popped in for a midnight visit.

***

"We can't do that!"

"I'm afraid there is no other choice."

"No other choice? There's always another choice!"

"Remus, this is beyond our abilities. I've put it off as long as possible. The only place for Mr. Finnigan is St. Mungos."

Dumbledore face was unreadable as he spoke. He'd been expecting Professor Lupin to react this way. 

"But...that's like sending him to his death. Are you giving up on him?" Remus had sunk down into an armchair by the fireplace. Sirius, in human form now, sat across from him in another, giving his friend a concerned look.

"If I were giving up on him, I would let him stay here. This is for the best, Remus." The Headmaster had not moved from just in front of the door, and now turned to let himself out. "I shall be telling the boy first thing in the morning. I think it would be best if you were to come as well. His parents will have to finally be informed as well."

"Yes, of course..." The professor sounded as though he were miles away. 

"Good night to the two of you then," The older man gave them a nod of his head before closing the door behind him.

"Remus..." Sirius sat, uncomfortable in his chair. His friend looked defeated. "I know you think it's a mistake, but if Dumbledore feels it's the best thing to do, it must be. He always knows what to do."

"Yeah. Whatever you say Sirius. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Without word more, Remus stood and hurried to his bedroom, quietly latching the door behind him.

***

"Scabbers...Ron thought you were dead. What are you doing in here?" Seamus's eyes were only half open and talking hurt dreadfully, but he really had nothing better to do given his position. Suddenly, there was no rat in sight, instead there was a very recognizable man in its place.

"Good evening Mr. Finnigan. I trust you are more than a bit conf-" 

"Hey I know you!" Seamus cut the blonde man off, seemingly not one bit surprised at his sudden transformation. "You're in my dream."

"Dream?" The man's face screwed up before he shook it off. "Never mind. I'm not here for small talk." He pulled an oddly silver hand through his hair.

"Then what are you here for?"

"Well if you would give me a chance to speak I would tell you!"

"Wait a minute, since are you human? I thought you were Ron's pet rat."

"That was merely a disguise. And a rather clever one." The man cleared his throat. "Now then, I am here to take you away."

"Away where?"

"Just...away!"

"Oh."

"Would you just be quiet and let me talk?"

***

Sirius was worried. He hadn't seen Remus this upset since before James and Lily had died. Back then the werewolf had been prone to random outbursts so uncharacteristic of him, James had joked about sending him to anger-management classes.

The animagi sighed. Thinking about those times always made his heart ache. Not a day went by that he didn't kick himself for evening considering the notion that Remus could be a traitor. The truth had been right in front of his face the entire time. Peter had never been around back then, always busy with his "job." And none of them had questioned it because it had been Peter and Peter was the quiet, shy one who never lied. 

Sirius often wondered what it had been that had made Peter go to the dark side. He'd never been overly mean. In fact, he'd always been frightfully eager to please. He'd hated the fact that he struggled in practically every class, but graciously accepted his friends help.

_It's always the quiet ones._

Thinking about Peter wasn't going to help the current situation, however. Remus was beside himself with worry for the boy in Hospital Wing. He understood his friend's want to help the boy, it was only natural. But the degree to which Remus was worrying frightened Sirius. He wondered that Remus didn't see something of himself in his student. Remus had always felt as though his affliction was a curse forced upon him. 

Anymore, Sirius just didn't know what was happening. All he knew was he needed to keep a close eye on Remus.

***

Remus hadn't been in his bedroom more than five minutes before he left it again. Thankfully, Sirius had already retreated to the guest quarters across the sitting area from his. He was dressed in flannel pants and a matching button of the front shirt at least one size to large and wore no slippers or socks over his feet but seemed not to care as he exited his private chambers and entered the main part of the castle.

He didn't even notice the large black dog slip out the door behind him and follow him his entire trek.

***

"I shall be taking you to your new home now. There is someone waiting there that is very excited to be meeting you." A wicked grin spread across the former pet rat's face.

"You-Know-Who?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. You'll have to wait and see. I dare say-" the opening of the main Hospital Wing door halted his speech and with a small pop he was once more a small rat scurrying across the floor.

Seamus was fighting off sleep again, desperately trying to keep his eyes open. He still had no idea who the man was, but he couldn't be up to any good. Especially if he threw around the idea of He-Who-Must-Not Be-Named so easily.

Just as his eyes dropped down, the curtain surrounding him ripped open. Without even be able to see, he knew it was Professor Lupin. His DADA professor had a very recognizable air about him. Seamus struggled to open his eyes once more.

"Mr. Finnigan? Seamus? Are you awake?" Indeed, it was Professor Lupin's voice that greeted him. He tried to answer, but couldn't get his mouth to work. He only barely a faint popping noise before falling back to the depths that rose up around his mind.

***

Remus frowned down at the closed-eyed form of his student. He didn't think the boy was asleep. But he also didn't think he was exactly awake.

"Mr. Finnigan? Seamus? Are you awake?" The boy made a faint noise in his throat, but no words escaped his mouth. 

Suddenly, there was the smallest of noise behind him. A pop. It was an incredibly quiet sound, but Remus would recognize it anywhere.

"Sirius, I thought you were-" he froze mid-sentence. It wasn't Sirius's familiar face that met him. It was Peter's. A smirk that seemed out of place on his once close friend's face was the last thing he saw before a sharp pain fell against his right temple and crumbled to the floor.

***

The Hospital Wing was devoid of noise when Sirius, in his dog form, entered it. Too quiet. In an instant he transformed back to his natural state and rushed over to the curtained corner of the room, only to stumble back in shock. 

Seamus's bed was empty, and on the floor lie a bleeding Remus Lupin. The animagi immediately bent down next to his friend, relieved to find him breathing with no difficulty.

"Remus," he shook the unconscious man lightly. "REMUS! Wake up, come on." Lupin groaned and he reached his hand up to his bleeding head.

"Sirius?" Remus's eyes fluttered open. He seemed confused for a brief moment before shooting up. "Where is he?!"

"Who? Seamus?" Sirius shook his head. "I don't know where he is!"

"No! Wormtail!" Remus's eyes widened. "What do you mean you don't know where Seamus is?"

"What do _you_ mean Wormtail?!" Sirius looked furious at the mention of the traitor's name.

"He was here, he...attacked me. Oh my god, he must have taken Seamus."

Neither one of them seemed to be able to say anything else as they let the realization sink in.


	6. Chapter 6 A Red Room

...never let on how insane it was

In that tiny kinda scary house

By the woods

By the woods

By the woods

By the woods....

-_January (Black Dove)_ Tori Amos

When he awoke, the first thing Seamus was aware of was the hardness which he lay upon. The beds in the Hospital Wing were far from luxuriously soft, but now it felt as if he were laying on bare concrete or a slab of stone. This first observation led to his second one. He obviously was no longer at Hogwarts. With a groan, he opened his eyes, shocked and disturbed at the sight that lay before him.

The ceiling was coated in peeling red pain. A sing, naked bulb swung from it's fixture, casting a grotesque yellow rinse over everything. Every now and again the light given off would fade away briefly, as though it were at the end of it's lifeline.

It was the room from his dreams.

He was given no longer time to dwell on this as at that moment, a door, seamlessly hidden in the red walls swung open and a young man walked in. He looked slightly familiar to Seamus. He was a few years older than himself, so perhaps he had gone to Hogwarts.

"I see you're finally awake. Good." As soon as he opened his mouth and showed his horrid set teeth, Seamus recognized him immediately. He couldn't quite remember his name, but he'd been captain of the Slytherin quidditch team a until he'd graduated, a year late, two years back. "We've been waiting for you." Seamus didn't bother to ask who "we" could possibly be. If it was who he thought it was, he would rather stay in the dark. 

The former Slytherin turned and stuck his head out of the open door and hollered, "Oy! Wormtail! Get in here!" A few moments later the man from the Hospital Wing came shuffling in, looking slightly indignant at being called in such a manner. "The little Gryffindor is awake."

"I can see that, thank you Mr. Flint." Wormtail was frowning. "Should we go on with the plans, you think? Or should we wait?"

"Why shouldn't we go ahead? We've got everything we need." It amazed Seamus that Flint could talk without those teeth of his getting in the way.

"I think we should wait. He'll be very angry to find out we did it on our own!"

Flint rolled his eyes. "Quit being such a baby, we know what we're doing. Don't you want to be free of this wretched thing once and for all?" The younger man gestured to his forearm. Wormtail seemed hesitant. "Oh that's right, I forgot." Flint sneered. "You'll never speak out against your _master_, will you?"

A new voice joined the quarrel. "What, may I ask, are you two _imbeciles_ doing with the door wide open? Another petty argument, I dare say?" The speaker entered the room with all the grace of a swallowtail butterfly fluttering about on a sunny spring day. His appearance, however, was more that of a moth, creature of the night. A travelling cloak, only slightly rumpled from purpose, was latched with a serpent clasp at his throat. His features, pale and pointed, were handsome, but eerily so. Silver-gray eyes narrowed down at the scene before him. It wasn't the man's appearance that struck Seamus, however, it was his voice. It floated along as though coming from the air itself. It seemed another bit of his dream had come to life.

Wormtail was the first to speak. "Marcus was about to-"

"Ask Peter here how soon you were to arrive," Flint interrupted and finished. 

The man lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Indeed? Somehow, I doubt it. But, nevertheless, I see our little project is awake. Good. Wormtail!"

The man, now with a given name, jumped at the harshness of the tone. "Yes Lucius?"

"Go and collect the necessary tools for the extraction. Marcus, go and help him. See to it that you don't break anything this time." The two nodded and hurried out the door leaving Seamus alone with the man named Lucius.

"So, little boy, finally awake. Good. The extraction only work if you're conscious."

Seamus couldn't help it, he had to ask. "Extraction?"

Lucius's sneer flickered for a moment, as though he weren't suspecting Seamus to speak. "I see you've still enough strength to speak. Remarkable. The extraction, though, is a truly genius process. Delving himself came up with the theory, and used it to alleviate the growing pressure in himself. He recorded it in a private journal which somehow made its way into young Marcus's hands."

Seamus was going to inquire more, but before he could Peter and Flint came back in. Marcus was holding a small, leather book that looked ancient, and Peter had some sort of chain looped around his hand and was also carrying some sort of red stone.

"Here you are, Lucius," Flint handed over what Seamus assumed to be Delving's journal while Peter also relinquished his bundle.

"Ah, thank you." Lucius set the book on the ground in front of where Seamus had pulled himself up into a sitting position against the wall. The man then sat the large gem down on top of it and took out his wand.

"Now then, boy, in order to extract from an unwilling subject such as yourself, it is necessary place them under a trance. You won't feel anything, however you will most likely feel more than a little worn. Not that I care." He drew his wand, a vicious smile on his face. _"Initium."_

Seamus's vision hazed out. He was conscious, but felt nothing. Vague, featureless shapes swum in and out of his vision, but he saw them without actually seeing anything. His thoughts seemed locked away deep in his mind, and his limbs felt as though they were made of granite. Time was impossible to tell. Then, all at once, it ended.

Feeling surged back into Seamus's limbs, and the haze slowly began to leave his sight. The most amazing thing, however, was the absence of something that had been there before. His head no longer hurt! And all feelings of drowsiness he was feeling before was replaced with a dull ache in his ligaments as though he had been travelling on foot for days without resting. His mind, which had been clouding more ever since he'd been Marked, was now clear as a night sky.

Lucius was leaving, his cloak trailing through the air behind him with a soft _swish_. Peter was looking slightly apprehensive as Marcus collected the now open journal from the floor. The gem and chain were now both gone, presumably with Lucius.

"Quit worrying, Wormtail! In a few moments, Lucius will have us free forever! And then, the world will be ours for the taking! Not even little Harry Potter, with all his luck, will stand a chance."

"Yes, I suppose. We should be going to help Lucius."

"Yeah alright." Flint turned to Seamus. "Don't bother trying to escape. This cell is only accessible from the outside. Lucius just drained away a good deal of your pent up, energy, so even you won't be able to force it open. Good day."

With that, the two left the room, closing the door behind, which immediately faded away into the wall. Seamus was left alone with his thoughts and a single dying light bulb.

***

"Now _really_ Professor Lupin! Sit still! I can't tend your injury if you keep fidgeting about like that!" Madame Pomfrey's patience, already running on fumes, was about to snap at the young professor.

"It's not that bad, Madame. If you would just let me go..." 

"I will do no such thing! Now. Sit. Still." The tone of the woman's voice left no room for argument, so Remus sat while she cleaned the wound on his temple and rubbed some sort of medicine on it, and then finally covered it up with a bandage. "Now then, the wounds a little too deep for a immediate fixer-upper, so leave that there for a few hours and it will be as good as new. _Now_ you may go."

"Thank you, Madame." Brushing his brown hair out of his eyes, he hurried out of the Hospital Wing, flinching only slightly when his bare feet had once more come in contact with the icy cold stone floor of the school. As quick as possible, he made his way to Dumbledore's office where the Headmaster and Sirius were already discussing the situation. 

"Ah, Remus, glad to see you're alright. Sirius told me you had been injured." Dumbledore's voice was light enough, but Remus noted that no smile graced the elder man's features. 

"It wasn't that bad..." He shrugged and took a seat next to a worried looking Sirius. He took in his friend's expression and added, "Really, Padfoot, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say..." The animagus's eyes trailed down Remus's blood soaked shirt, but said nothing more.

"Have you had any luck?" Remus was eager to find Seamus. If Wormtail _had_ gotten him...

"Well," Sirius shrugged. "Yes and no. We don't have any solid facts to go on, other than you saw Peter, Peter attacked you and then Seamus disappeared. Other than that, it's all guess work."

Dumbledore continued. "We're assuming Peter used some sort of portkey to leave-"

"But portkeys on school grounds only work to other places on school grounds," Remus interrupted.

"Exactly. Which leads us to believe Seamus might not be too far away. There is absolutely no way Peter could have apprated them away, and he hadn't time to physically remove the boy from the Hospital Wing without being seen by Sirius."

"So...you think he portkeyed himself and Seamus near the edge of the grounds and then...apparated somewhere else?"

Sirius shook his head. "That's what I thought, but the Headmaster's put up extra wards. Any apparation within twenty-miles, not including within the town of Hogsmeade, sets of all sorts of alarms in here."

"But there's no way he could have made to Hogsmeade in this weather." It was bitterly cold out, and snowing something fierce.

"Exactly," Dumbledore repeated. " If Pettigrew portkeyed somewhere near the edge of the grounds, he could have made his way into the Forbidden Forest."

"...and you could hide in the Forest for ages and not be found," Remus concluded.

Sirius was looked as though he didn't like the sound of the conversation. "I don't know...how did Voldemort get followers this without our noticing? Maybe-"

"-maybe it's not Voldemort." Remus was looking thoughtful. 

"But you said yourself it was Wormtail in the Hospital Wing!" Padfoot was looking at his friend as though he were crazy. Perhaps that blow to the head had done more damage than they had originally thought...

"It was. But...what if some of Voldemort's followers were tired of bowing down to him? What if they had somehow heard about Seamus's condition and decided to take a chance?"

"That's a lot of 'what if's' Moony."

"Actually Padfoot, it was only two."

"Semantic nonsense!" *

"If you two are through," Dumbledore's voice was slightly jovial, despite his meaning. "I'm expecting Severus back from an emergency meeting any minute now." At this statement, Sirius looked mutinous and a knock on the door sounded out. "Ah, there he is now." He raised his voice. "Come in!"

The door to the office opened and in walked Severus Snape, looking haggard and angrier than normal at the sight of Sirius.

"What is this _mutt_ doing in here at this hour?"

Sirius was offended. "Hey! I'll have you know I'm a pure-bred-"

"Sirius! Now is not the time!" As much as he loved his dear friend, sometimes his childish bantering really got on Remus's nerves.

"There has been a situation, Severus," Dumbledore informed the Potion's Master. "How went the meeting?"

"Miserably." The sallow-skinned man stopped there, glaring at the two Marauders. "Might we speak about this in private, Headmaster?"

"Whatever you have to say, may be said in front of Remus and Sirius. Really Severus, all this boyhood rivalry is nonsense!" He drew up another chair for Snape. Right between Sirius and Lupin. "Why don't you have a seat and inform us about the meeting?"

The man sighed in distaste, but sat down all the same. "It appears three Death-Eaters have abandoned Voldemort. The Dark Lord was ranting and raving about how he would reap revenge. The strange part is, two of the traitors were Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew."

"Two of Voldemort's most loyal subject," Dumbledore mused. "Who was the third?"

"Young Marcus Flint."

"It seems your assumption was correct, Remus." The Headmaster looked pleased with the young professor. 

"Assumption?" Snape looked vexed. Dumbledore went ahead and filled him in on the current situation at the school. "I see...I must admit I had my doubts that Lucius and the other two were deserting out of the goodness of their hearts. Although, I don't understand how Lucius got to Peter."

"You believe Lucius to be the head of the operation."

Snape merely gave him a look that said, "And you don't?" He took a breath. "Wormtail was particularly obedient. Lucius would have had go to extreme lengths to get him on his side. Why should he go through all the trouble when he could have any other, much braver Death Eater go with him?"

Sirius was looking thoughtful. "He must have needed Peter specifically."

"Why would he need him?" Snape's trademark sneer had found its way back onto his face.

"Who else could sneak around the school?" Sirius seemed to be on one of his famous strokes of genius. "You all say Lucius Malfoy's son had an encounter with him, a vision? That's probably where he found out that the Curse had resurfaced! From his son! Draco would have informed of the encounter. But Lucius Malfoy could hardly come strutting around here, he's no longer a School Governor, so he needed some one who could. Wormtail! It would have been easy for him to lounge around for eternity with no one knowing. But where does Marcus Flint come in?"

Snape sat with a look of complete shock on his face while Remus and Dumbledore began to talk to each other.

"Where did that come from?" The Potions Master asked his arch-nemesis. 

"What?" Sirius seemed startled at having been so bluntly confronted by Snape.

"THAT!"

"Oh!" The animagus grinned. "I wasn't one of the top students of our year for nothing, you know."

"No, that was because where one of you three's brains failed another picked up."

"Hey!"

"Now, now, boys," Remus intruded, ignoring the glares he received from both men. "Albus has an idea."

"Severus," the Headmaster began, "I trust you are familiar with a Location Potion?"

The man scoffed. "Of course I am. But Lucius is no fool, he would have put a Fogging Charm around them."

"True, but given our presumed closeness to the hideout and your particular expertise in the field-" at this Sirius snorted, but all ignored him- "I'm sure you can find a way around it."

Snape looked smug. "Well, I can try. But it could take several days."

"Work as fast you as can. In the mean time, I suggest we all get some rest. We're going to need our strength soon, I dare say."

***

After a bit, Seamus clambered up, endlessly pleased at being able to stand after so long. He ran his hand all along the lengths of the four walls, searching for any sign of a crack or crevice. At one point, he summoned up all his strength and concentrated on opening the door that was no longer there. The wall had shook slightly, and the faintest outline of the entrance had shown before dying away. It seemed Marcus Flint had been telling the truth. Giving up hopes of escape, he sat down against the wall once more.

He'd been playing with his sleeve when he'd noticed it. His skin. The green and silver had at the time of his capture been all the way down his left arm and to the tips of his fingers, it had gone just past right elbow and down near his navel as well as wrapping around his back as far his shoulder blades. Now however...the coloring reached just to his ribs, not even his right shoulder, and just to the left one. It didn't even touch his back yet. And the Mark was glowing with dulled light rather than brilliant one from before.

He was mesmerized by the sight, and only barely acknowledged the fact that the door had opened and the man named Lucius had entered the red room.

"Boy! Look at me."

Seamus looked up. Lucius was no longer wearing a cloak but instead resplendent robes of dark gray. His arms were crossed and his eyes were once more narrow. It struck Seamus that he had seen this man some where before. And then he noticed he was holding what seemed to be a necklace.

"Do you recognize this?" The man asked the boy.

Seamus realized that, in fact, he did. It wasn't just a necklace. It was an amulet that appeared to be made from the chain and the red stone that had been brought to him earlier. The stone, set in a frame of gold, glittered in shades of blue and purplish-pink when the dull light hit it. But the truly remarkable thing was...there almost seemed tom be a light coming from _within_ the gem.

"Er...yes."

"Do you understand what it is and what I did with it?"

"Um..." While talking was much, much easier, he couldn't think of what to say. "It's a gem and...you turned it into a necklace?"

The man sighed. "Truly worthy of the title Gryffindor, you are."

He knew that it was meant as an insult, but Seamus couldn't help but feel proud at it. "Thank you!"

"_This_ is a Keepsake. Do you know what a Keepsake is?"

"No." Somehow, Seamus doubted this man took sarcasm too well.

"It a gem, like this garnet, that is used to hold vast amounts of personal energy. I've used it as the final step in the extraction."

"Wow...it makes a pretty necklace." The words just came tumbling out.

"Silence! Stupid boy. Although, what more could I expect from a dirty half-blood?"

Seamus said nothing to this, but returned the glare he received with a steely one of own.

"It's really too bad my wife is so fond of our son, otherwise young Draco wouldn't have to put up filth like you."

So that's where he had seen him! He looked exactly like his son, Draco Malfoy! And...in his first vision. The man in it had definitely been Lucius Malfoy. It seemed _that_ was one vision that wasn't going to come true, as he recollected on Flint and Wormtail's conversations.

"I wanted to show you something else, boy." He pulled up the sleeve of his robe, where a Mark of his own was clearly seen. The Dark Mark. "I take it by your horrified expression you recognize this." Watch." He slipped the necklace around his, and closed his eyes. The garnet glowed brighter, and he withdrew his wand, touching the tip of it to his Mark. _"Dimmito Affinitas."_

Before Seamus's eyes, a red light shot forth, latching on to the skull and snake and drawing them off into the air where the disappeared. Seamus couldn't believe the sight.

"And that is called mutiny."

*- Extra brownie points to anyone who can tell me where I got the quote!

Author's Notes: Another chapter, another shock. I hope. The story is almost done! But have no fear! A sequel is in the works already, complete with Seamus siblings and ROMANCE! ^_^ Give me some review-love and I'll hurry the next chapter despite school starting in two days.


	7. Chapter 7 That Black Magic

Make me laugh

Say you know what you want

You said we were the real thing

So I show you some more 

And I learn what black magic can do

-_Jackie's Strength_ Tori Amos

Seamus guessed that almost a day had passed since he had woken up in the red room. It was impossible to tell time with no clock or windows. A few hours ago, Marcus Flint had come in and set of bead and cheese and a glass of water down before leaving. 

To pass the time, Seamus began to imagine all the different ways he could kill Delving for ever coming up the Curse in the begin. He was at 3,472 when the seamless door opened once more. This time, Lucius entered.

Draco's father wasted no time. "It's time for another extraction. I'll drawing more out of you this time. The first was a trial run. Now that I am fully aware of how the process works I can draw until I'm satisfied." He took out his wand as Seamus sighed, wondering if he could possibly force the man from the room. Out of nowhere, a strong gust developed in the room, rushing at the tall man. It blew him back a few steps, but died before anything else could be accomplished.

"Clever," Lucius said to him. "But I'm not stupid. I've waited only just long enough to where you have great energy built up-" it was true, Seamus's head had begun pounding earlier- "but where you also are not strong enough to harm me." Then, as though nothing had happened he raised the wand. _"Initium."_

***

"What exactly are we doing again?" Sirius was looking doubtful at the corridor. It was night once more.

"Snape said he would be able to brew a stronger potion if he had something of a few of the people in it." Remus said this as though it answered everything.

"…and?"

The DADA Professor sighed and rolled his eyes. "_And_ Seamus said he saw Wormtail in his animagus form in this hall way. He suposedly disappeared in a small hole through the wall. You're a dog, sort of, so see if you can catch the scent! Maybe he left some hairs behind. We have some from Seamus but Snape said it would work faster if we had some of Peter's too."

Sirius seemed doubtful of this plan. "Moony, that was a month ago! His scent will be cold. Plus, how am I supposed to recognize it?"

"Can't you just try? Please?" Remus looked so pathetically hopefully that Sirius could do nothing but consent. With a small pop, the man Sirius Black no longer stood next to Remus. In his place was a gigantic black dog the immediately put its nose to the ground and began sniffing at the edge of the wall. Remus, always a patient friend, sat down in the middle of the floor and waited.

Minutes went by. Then an hour, before Sirius turned back looking dejected.

"It's no use, Moony! There've been too many other people through here. Any trail the dirty rat left is long gone."

Remus wasn't giving in that easily, though.

"The Hospital Wing! Peter was in there! I'll bet he was a rat at least part of the time. He could have left some fur behind thee. Come on!"

The two men made their way through the castle, Sirius glad there was still a week left in the Winter Holiday. The school was practically deserted. Within a few minutes, they'd reached the Hospital Wing.

"Alright, try again!"

With a sigh, Sirius transformed again. He went about the room, his wet nose pressed closely against the floor. After some time, something faintly familiar caught his attention. It was fishy, or more exactly, rodent-y. It seemed he'd found his betrayer's scent, now all he had to find out was if the fool had been stupid enough to leave any physical evidence.

He followed the trail to where it lead near the still curtained-off section that had once been Seamus's bed. The scent was incredibly strong there. As canine eyes searched the area, they landed on the bottom edge of the curtain.

_Moony, old boy, I've got a present for you!_

***

"Took you long enough, I'd thought you'd completely forgotten about it," Snape's trademark sneer was in full swing when Remus and Sirius, padding about in dog form, entered in the Potions Master's dungeon lair. (A.N. Come on! It was too good to pass by!)

A low growling issued from Padfoot, who bared his teeth at the man so hated that stood before the pair.

"Padfoot..." Remus warned his friend with a dangerous tone of voice. Then, turning to black-cad man before him, he thrust a small vial into his hand. Not withholding any venomous emotion be shielded from him voice he spat out, "There you are. I suggest, if you value you're life, you hurry." Eyes normally lit in a warm-hearted smile were now narrowed nearly to slits as the young professor turned, followed by the animagus at his side. 

"Lucius Malfoy is a fool, he hardly frightens me," Snape countered.

Remus paused in his step and turned. "I wasn't talking about Lucius, Severus. Good day." The pair strode out the door, slamming it behind them.

Outside the workroom door, Sirius reverted to human form only long enough to tell his best friend, "Moony, that was the biggest load of crap I've ever heard you say."

Remus grinned sheepishly and replied, "Yeah well, he doesn't know that."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You should have gone into theatrics." 

***

"Is he alright?" A fuzzy voice found its way into Seamus's ears. It didn't help his pounding head any. His eyes were tightly closed, not allowing any of the dirty yellow light from the bulb above to interrupt the black sea in which he was now swimming.

"Who cares? He's a worthless Gryffindor. Oh wait, weren't _you_ in Gryffindor?"

"Shut up!"

A pained groan escaped Seamus's mouth, the noise of two arguing too loud for his aching head.

"Oh, looks like the little runt's finally awake." A foot made contact with the side Seamus's ribcage. "Go on then! Open your eyes!"

Fearful of another blow, Seamus did as he was told. A hazy figure stood leaning over and looking him in the face, and after a few moments of adjusting to the light, he saw that it was Marcus Flint.

"Well, good morning Sunshine!" A long finger jabbed his chest, which erupted in further pain from even the light contact. 

"Leave him, alone Marcus." Peter was standing with his arms crossed a ways behind them. "He needs to build his strength back up and he won't be able to with you hovering over him and kick him in the ribs every few minutes."

Marcus stood, glaring. "I'm just having little fun, do you have a problem with that, Wormtail?"

"You know very well Lucius told you to-"

"To hell Lucius!" Flint was positively livid. "You still can't get away from the idea of Master and Faithful Servant can you? Neither of you would be here, free from that filthy _Mudblood_ if it hadn't have been for me!"

"Be quiet! You know very well Lucius is in charge of this! He's the one with the Keepsake, he's the one performing the extractions, he's the one who knows how to use the heisted energy! We're only here to help with his bidding. Face the facts, Marcus. In world of dark magic there is no "we" or "us". There is only Master and Servant."

Flint's eyes narrowed. "Maybe the facts need to be re-written." He said no more and hurried out of the room.

Wormtail gave a little sigh and glanced down at Seamus, eyes neutral. "You should get some rest. Lucius will be extracting again tomorrow. He'll be very angry if you aren't strong enough for it."

Seamus sat up and rested against the wall. "Hasn't he gotten enough power already?"

"Enough power?" Peter smirked. "Dear boy, there is no such thing."

***

"You think it will work?"

"Well, I hate to say this since you know how much I hate Snape, but...he knows what he's doing when it comes to potions."

Remus stared. It wasn't possible. Sirius had not just said that. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Sirius Black?"

Sirius grumbled and slumped in his chair across from Remus. "Funny."

"Sirius! This is...serious for lack of a better word!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"No really! You have respect for Snape! For Snape!!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Yes you do." Remus was grinning from ear to ear. Teasing Sirius always put a smile on his face. "He's your hero."

"Gah!" Fed up, the animagus reverted to his dog form with the smallest of pops.

"Touchy, touchy."

***

Seamus hadn't seen Flint since the argument between he and Wormtail. Now, he was alone with Peter, who sitting next to the sealed door. Not a word had been spoken in hours and Seamus was beginning to wonder why the man was in the room in the first place. It wasn't like he could leave the room, he could barely stay awake. And with Wormtail in the room, he wanted to stay awake as long as possible. At least his head wasn't pounding, or even stinging with a dull ache yet. Best to enjoy consciousness while it was still somewhat tolerable. 

Suddenly, his curiosity got the better of him. "Why are you in here, anyway?"

Peter looked somewhat surprised at the question, but very quickly his expression changed to something...shifty. "Oh, orders, you know. Can't let the prisoner alone, you know. Be too dangerous, you know." The man let out a nervous laugh before falling silent. Seamus was about to ask something more, but the door appeared and opened as soon as he opened his mouth. 

Lucius, an angry look on his face, stepped into the red room. "Wormtail, I need to speak to you. Now."

"Y-yes Lucius," the small man jumped up and hurried out the door, which slammed shut behind Malfoy.

They were gone for close to two hours, or so Seamus estimated. When they came back, Wormtail looked shaken and frightened, while Lucius's eyes were burning with hate. He wore a cloak around his shoulders, the hood pooled around his neck.

"Boy, its time another extraction." Seamus gaped as the man pulled the Keepsake from about his neck.

"What? But it hasn't even been a day! I don't have any energy built up, do I?"

"Of course you don't." Lucius readied his wand. "We'll force it out of you."

"Won't that kill me?" Seamus paused before going on. "Not that you care..."

"It _would_ kill you, if you weren't willing."

Seamus raised an eyebrow. "Um...I didn't realize I was."

"Of course you are. _Imperio!_"

***

"So, it's a portkey?"

"In so many words, yes. Only the destination is rather unknown."

"But portkeys no longer work on grounds. At all."

"Yes well, that's another difference."

Sirius was determined to prove to Moony that he did _not_ respect Snape. In any way, shape, or form. So he was being as annoying as possible. He opened his mouth to ask something else, but Snape cut him off.

"If you would stop pestering me with such _idiotic_ questions and let me explain we might be able to get somewhere."

"Now Severus," Dumbledore's voice came from the open dungeon workroom doorway. The Headmaster entered. "I believe we'll all agree that cooperation is essential."

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape's voice was low, and he intently glaring at Sirius despite his words.

"Well then, if you could explain this device of yours."

The "device" was a spherical, marble-like object, deep blue in color. Overall, it was about the size of a snitch. The light glittered off its surface as it sat on a small cloth on one of the small work tables. According to Snape, it would, in theory, transport whoever had hold of it to wherever Seamus and Wormtail were.

"Er, question, what if they aren't in the same place?" Remus was worried. More than worried.

"If that is the case it is set to transport to Seamus's location. If it can find him."

"And if not?"

"Then nothing happens."

"I see..."

"Come on Moony," Sirius turned to his old friend. "Have some faith! Aren't you supposed to be the optimistic one anyway?" Remus didn't say anything, so Sirius gave a hard, friendly pat on the back. That Remus wasn't expecting. At all. Add in the fact that even though he was a convict on the run and for the most part underweight, he was still a good twenty pounds heavier then Remus.

Remus went flying forward. A quick move on Sirius's part caught hold the smaller man's arm to steady him, but not before Remus hit the table, jostling the portkey-like device from its rest. It rolled off the edge with speed but reflexes from the wolf in Remus overtook him and he reached out to catch it before it hit the floor and shattered.

In a second he and Sirius were gone.

***

"-when he awakes casting a binding spell on him and then a stunning spell. I shouldn't be gone long." He could hear voices, but he couldn't see anything. Of course, his eyes were closed. Perhaps that was a problem.

"Yes Lucius. I'm sure Marcus hasn't gone back. Even he isn't that foolish."

"I'm not worried about that." The sound of the door shutting rang in Seamus's ears, then a sigh. He tried and tried, but couldn't seem to move anything. His breath was coming in thin as well.

Suddenly a faint pop and a loud scream came forth. The door opened once more. Seamus managed to work his eyes open. Everything was blurry.

"Seamus!" A figure knelt down beside him. The voice was familiar... "Seamus, are you alright?" Professor Lupin! "What have done to him?"

Lucius's voice came next. "A mere trifle of an extraction. More to follow, of course."

"You...I can't believe this! Do you really think you can pull this off? He'll find you sooner or later. And then where will you be?"

"In a seat of power high enough to crush him without even trying hard. You know, if you start being nice now I may make your death quick and relatively painless." 

"I some how doubt that."

The air in the red room seemed to compress and through the haze Seamus watched as a figure on the farthest wall drew something from his cloak. The Keepsake. 

"I'd watch what you say, wolf."

Screams of anguish issued out from Lupin. He saw the blurred figure of him fall completely to the ground. A short bark rip through the air and suddenly Lupin's screams stopped.

"Get off me you filthy mutt!" A sharp whine was heard as a loud thudding sounded somewhere down the wall from Seamus.

"Well, I must say that was intriguing, but I'm afraid we must go. Come, Wormtail." The door shut and silence rang victorious in the red room.

Eventually, a somewhat pained, "Moony, you alright old boy?" came from Sirius Black where he lay crumpled on the ground. He had thrown himself in dog form at Lucius Malfoy, who had raised his hand and slammed him into the wall in response. 

Lupin said nothing.

"Moony?" Only heavy breathing answered the call. "Hey Seamus? Can you see if he's alright?"

Seamus somehow found his voice. "If I could move, I would."

"What did Malfoy do to him?"

"Nothing good."

There was a stirring, and slowly, Lupin sat up.

"Moony! What's wrong?" Sirius sat up as well.

Remus opened his mouth to say something but...no words came out. His hands went to his throat, and his amber eyes opened wide. 

Lucius had taken his voice.

***

Seamus was in better shape now. He talk freely, and move around so long as he didn't stand too long. Lucius and Wormtail hadn't been back since the sudden disruption a few hours ago. 

Lupin seemed to be handling his situation as best as could be expected. He sat with his back against the ball next to Seamus, watching as Sirius paced the length of the red room, cursing aloud.

"I can't believe this! Of all the things he could have done, he took your voice! That's so...immature!"

Lupin turned to Seamus and rolled his eyes. Then, he slammed his hand on the ground to get Sirius's attention. -Sirius,- he mouthed, -calm down.-

"How can you be so...nonchalant about all of this?" Sirius gave up pacing and threw himself down next to Lupin. It struck Seamus that if someone were to walk into the room and see them, they would have thought the three were merely passing time, rather then being held against their will. But he had to admit, the presence of the two older men calmed him a great deal. It was hard to feel panicky with Lupin in silent chuckles over Sirius's behavior. 

Lupin shrugged. And smiled a little.

"You two are weird," Seamus found himself saying. "Are you always like this in times of danger?"

"Danger?" Sirius grinned as well. "We laugh in the face of danger, ha ha!"

"I can see why Harry was so glad to see you now." Sirius grew silent at the mention of his godson, and Seamus sighed. "Well, at least I can move now. Although," he brought a hand to his head where an all to familiar feeling was stirring, "my head is starting to hurt again."

At this, Lupin sat up straighter and whipped his around to face Seamus. He began to gesture wildly with his hands so fast, the Marked boy couldn't begin to make out what he was trying to say.

"Oooh, a game of charades!" Sirius seemed as lost as Seamus felt, but was taking it in stride. Lupin turned back around and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Finally, he snapped his fingers a few times and mimed writing with a quill on parchment.

"Sorry," the fifteen year old shrugged, "I wish I did but I haven't got a quill or-" he stopped dead in words as, miraculously, a quill, ink stand, and parchment appeared.

Nobody moved for a second. Then Lupin snatched them up and began writing furiously away.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'd say he's got a plan." Black stood up and began pacing lightly once more.

"What? Just like that? I say I've got a headache and he's got a plan?" Seamus was terribly confused.

"Well, you know the brainy types," Sirius said as he shrugged. "Their brains work differently than ours. They can think while they're sleeping. Moony here is one of the smartest guys I know too, he's like McGyver!"

"Who?"

"Er...never mind. Anyway, aren't your headaches linked with your building energy?"

"Yeah..." Seamus was beginning think Sirius was a bit off his rocker. He'd never met someone who changed moods as fast as he did. Well, maybe his mother when she had been pregnant with Emma... but he found he couldn't think of his family, even his annoying little sister. It hurt to think he might never see any of them again. His brother, Erron, would be starting Hogwarts next year. Seamus hoped he'd still be around to see him Sorted...

Lupin sat up suddenly, a happy expression on his face.

"By George," Sirius exclaimed, "I think he's got it!" 

Author's Notes: Woo! That took awhile...sorry, but school started and I've been keeping up with work. Last chapters quote was from the video game Final Fantasy 6. You all need to go and play it! It's awesome!! Things to be revealed next chapter. Good chance next chapter is the last for the Marked, or part 1 for all you schnoogle readers. But don't worry, I won't wait to start the next story, tentatively titled Keepsake for obvious reasons, and it should be out in mid-October. (BTW, his little sisters name is from Emma Watson, Emma just happens to be my fave girls name. Erron is just an example of my strange taste in boys names)


	8. Chapter 8 Nothing's Gonna Change My Worl...

Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,   
They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe   
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,   
Possessing and caressing me.   
Jai guru deva om   
Nothing's gonna change my world  
-_Across the Universe_ The Beatles

"Alright, Moony old boy," Sirius began. "What brilliant scheme have you cooked up for us?"

Lupin held up the piece of paper he'd been working on. It read like this-

**Seamus- Blast Lucius into bits and pieces!**

Sirius and Seamus blinked. And then looked at each other.

"I thought you said it would be brilliant," Seamus commented to Black, grinning apologetically at his professor when he gave him a pathetically sad look. "Sorry Professor Lupin." The man scribbled away.

**Great minds are never appreciated in their times.**

"Yeah, and obviously dull ones aren't either." Sirius snickered, then swore loudly when Remus swatted him upside the head the pad of paper.

"Well, actually," Seamus began, reflecting on Lupin's suggestion, "it's not a bad idea only...I don't know how!"

Sirius looked at the boy curiously. "But you made the paper materialize out of nowhere," he pointed out.

The teenager shrugged. "I don't know how I did that! It just...happened!"

"Nothing just _happens_, you must have done something subconsciously."

Seamus sighed. "Yeah, ok, so I'll just _subconsciously_ kick Lucius Malfoy's ass, how's that?"

Lupin doubled over in silent laughter while Sirius looked abashed. "Well...I didn't mean _that_! Just that...you know! Oh, shut up you!" He poked Remus in the side.

**Ouch!**

"Ok! Quit fooling around you two! This isn't a laughing matter!" Seamus crossed his arms, fully aware Lupin and Black were staring at him strangely. "Well, it isn't! We could die!"

"Ah, the old 'we're going to die!' What good times."

**Indeed.**

Seamus stood, throwing his hands in the air. "You two are nuts! I think I was doing better on my own!"

"You know," Sirius said casually, "you shouldn't talked to a convicted murder that way. I could...bite you."

**He's been known to bite hard.**

"GAH! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!"

"Having problems?" All three occupants of the room turned towards the now open door. There stood Lucius Malfoy, cloak now gone from his form. "I thought you all were supposed to be allies, and yet, here you are bickering away like schoolgirls."

**You wound me. See my pain.** Remus made a gagging face, and Sirius snickered. Seamus felt as though he was about explode from anger. How could they be taking this so lightly? Weren't they worried at all?

Lucius sneered. "I see nothing can't stop an idiot like you from expressing yourself."

"And _I_ see somebody forgot to wash behind his ears. Didn't your mother teach you anything?" Sirius glanced at the pale man strangely. Seamus was at a loss for words.

Lucius looked down his nose at them. "If you think snide little comments like that are going to effect me, you're gravely mistaken."

**Maybe not on you...**

No one else really understood that. So they ignored it. 

"If you're done with your with childish taunts I've business to get to."

Seamus groaned. "You're not going to extract again already are you?"

"Oh no," Malfoy grinned maliciously. "Quite the opposite for you in fact. I won't be taking any of your energy, I'll be using it."

"Using it? You mean the Keepsake?" Lucius shook his head.

"No. Of course, I suppose it won't even really be me harnessing the energy. You'll finally get a taste of how it feels to use actually use what you've given. You'll experience power." He paused. "In a manner of speaking."

"What are talking about?" Seamus and Sirius asked simultaneously. 

"As I said. Power. I suppose you're wondering why I even bothered keeping you and the werewolf alive at all??" Sirius and Lupin nodded. "It all comes back to a source of power. Have you heard how much energy was given off by the victims at their moment of combustion? An amount equal to that swarming around the walls of Hogwarts at any given point during a school day. Now, why would simply kill you when I can get that much more power from you?"

"Er…because you enjoy killing people. A bit too much." Remus nodded his agreement to Sirius's conclusion. 

Seamus, however, didn't seem to have heard Sirius's statement at all. "What do you mean? They aren't Marked, how are you going to get power from them?"

"Correction, boy," Malfoy smirked. "They aren't Marked _yet_. You are going to Mark them for me."

"What…I don't even know how to do that!"

"Ah, but Delving did. And, bless me, the poor half-blood wrote it all down in his journal. _Imperio._" There was no wand. Only the statement of the curse and it washed over him.

_Raise your hand boy._

Seamus did. But it angered him, deep down. He knew what was happening, and he was helpless to stop it! Or…was he?

_Concentrate on…_

The voice started to die down as thoughts of mutiny raged in him. Harry could fight it, why couldn't he? Sure, Harry was The Boy Who Lived, but Seamus was Marked. He was _The Marked_. He could do anything wanted! Lupin had as good as told him.

_Concentrate…_

Lucius sounded anxious. And angry. But Seamus didn't care. He could feel power starting to flow through him, oddly devoid of pain. It wasn't just from the floating sensation the Imperius created. This power felt pleasant. This power felt…right. As if it should have there all along.

_I…will…NOT!_ Seamus mustered all of his strength and with a brilliant flash, the spell was thrown off of him. Sirius's jaw was nearly to the floor, and Lupin had a proud look about his ever youthful face, but Seamus took no notice. All he saw was Lucius Malfoy. Angry and shocked were later the words Seamus would use to describe how the man looked.

"I will not!" He repeated aloud. "I won't be used like this!" His eyes narrowed. "You're a foul person, worse than I even thought possible!"

Lucius seemed to take this insult in stride. "I've been called worse by better than you, you filthy half-blood." He raised the Keepsake, the jewel in the center gleaming brilliantly in even in the ill light, blue and purple radiating from within the red stone. _"CRU-" _He couldn't even finish the Unforgivable before the Keepsake, chain and all, flew from his hands and into Seamus's.

"No. You can't hurt me. You can't touch me. I'm better than you." And then there was light. 

***

When later questioned about what exactly happened in that one moment in the red room, neither Remus Lupin nor Sirius Black could either one be entirely sure. The Keepsake had flashed, and then light had exploded through the room. Silvery in color, they said, with just a touch have green. There had been a brief shriek of pain before everything had stopped. The shriek ended, and the light disappeared. 

Lucius Malfoy hadn't been there. The door was still shut, and there was no body to be seen. There had been what almost looked like scorch marks where he had stood before. But no other trace remained.

Seamus had been in a bad state. The Keepsake had fallen from his shaking hands with a loud clatter before he himself had collapsed. Lupin had rushed over to him while Sirius had checked over the scorch marks on the floor. They almost resembled the soles of boots…

***

"How is he?" Sirius kneeled down beside Remus to take a look at the boy. Remus shook his head, indicating all was not well. Seamus was shaking all over and his eyes were glazed over. "I figured as much. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but that was definitely some powerful magic." Sirius paused. "And I suddenly have a feeling you worked a master plan after all…you had a bit of a hand in that, didn't you?" Remus shrugged distractedly. Sirius got the point. They needed to be working on a way out and not on what had just transpired. "Right," He leaned over the boy, smoothing hair away from his sweaty face. "Seamus? Can you hear me?" He didn't answer. "Seamus, come on, snap out of it!"

It all happened at once. Sirius moved to shake the boy gently, when Seamus had sat up with great speed and a sharp intake of breath before practically screaming, "I WANT OUT!"

And then the world melted around them before rearranging itself.

It remarkably resembled Professor Dumbledore's office. So much that Dumbledore himself sat behind the desk.

"Well, I can't say I expected this happen." A typical Dumbledore greeting.

"Oh well, you know us, always throwing out the expectations!" Answered with a typical Sirius comment.

"Indeed," the Headmaster hurried over to them. "How is he?"

"Pretty bad," Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "He went and did…_something_ way over the top. He should see a doctor."

"Indeed, we'll get Mr. Finnigan to the Hospital Wing at once." The Headmaster stood, conjuring Seamus onto a stretcher and motioning for Remus and Sirius to follow him as h left the office. "You two are in good condition, I take it?"

"Er…well…I suppose. Although," Sirius turned to Lupin, who cast his head down. "Lucius Malfoy did a number on Moony here."

"'Did a number'?"

"He took away his voice. Or something to that extreme. Remus can't talk, anyway."

"I see," came the grave reply. They continued on in silence until they reached the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, I should have known," Madame Pomfrey was changing the sheets on one of the beds. She outright refused to let the house elves come anywhere near her territory. "He's become more of a regular than Harry Potter!"

"Have some sympathy, Poppy," Dumbledore told her. "He's been going through so much."

"Yes, yes, well, lay him down over here, I've still to change the sheets on that half." They moved Seamus from the stretcher on to one of the freshly changed beds. From there, Sirius, thankful for the lack of student interruption due to break, proceeded to fill Dumbledore in on the happenings in the red room. As he did so, Madame Pomfrey charmed Seamus to sleep.

"An interesting tale. And an intriguing method to use Remus. I'm most impressed."

Lupin had dug out some parchment and a qill during the discussion. 

**I had to do something. Seamus was our only hope and didn't properly know how to use his power without provocation. He still doesn't.**

"Yes, he will need to be properly trained." Dumbledore nodded.

"Wait a second," Sirius looked confused. "What are you two talking about?"

**The Master Plan.**

"Ah. Which was?"

"Anger." Dumbledore answered. "You said yourself Seamus got very angry and annoyed when you two proceeded to act carelessly in the situation. And extreme emotions and widely known to-"

"-to force out pent up energy. So, by making Seamus angry, we increased the flow of energy in him?"

"Yes, and he was able to let it loose in a controlled manner."

"That's what you two were doing?" A younger, somewhat tired voice drew their attention away. Seamus was awake. The men had been talking by his bedside for hours and had failed to notice his waking. "You were annoying me on purpose?"

**Well, I was. Sirius is just always like that.**

"Hey!"

"Seamus," the Headmaster gave him a concerned look. "Did you do…what I think you did to Lucius Malfoy?"

Seamus didn't answer at first. "Depends on what you think I did."

"You Marked him. And accelerated the process."

"No," Seamus shook his head. "I didn't Mark him. I Cursed him."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Sirius asked.

"No." Seamus looked away. "They aren't. I'm Marked. Delving was Marked. The others were Cursed." He turned to Lupin. "Professor, Delving didn't die because he was a half-blood. I'm almost sure of it."

Lupin thought through what the boy had said before writing a response.

**I suppose that might fit. But what about the half-bloods affected that died?**

"You told me yourself he infected his other coworkers, and that they were all pure-bloods. What if affected them differently? What if the passed it on different?"

Lupin had just began a reply scribble when Dumbledore raised his hand for attention. "Mr. Finnigan, while I am most impressed with your theory, it is late and you all need your sleep. This can continue in the morning." He stood, as did Sirius and Lupin. "You're parents have been informed of the situation and will be arriving here tomorrow afternoon. I shall decide, in the mean time, if you are fit enough to return home and whether or not you are a danger. But, In daresay your theory might alleviate some of the worries we originally had. Good night."

***

Seamus ate breakfast in his bed the next morning. Half-way through, someone opened the door the Hospital Wing and entered. It was Dean.

"Hey Seamus." He seemed unsure of himself. "Am I allowed in yet?"

"Are there any teachers coming?" Dean checked the hall.

"No."

"Then yes." He pushed his food away. "Come sit down for a bit, will you? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Ok." His best friend pulled up a chair. "Have a good Christmas?"

"I wouldn't know. I slept through it. How about you?"

Dean shrugged. "Good enough. Neville and Lavender went home for the break, and you know how the Trio is, especially when something is going on so I only had Parvati for company really."

Seamus let loose a grin. "You do much worse. Speaking of Parvati, how is that lovely twin of hers? I do believe you were making headway last time I saw you."

"Padma?" Dean got starry-eyed at the mere mention of her name. "She's...good. Very good."

"Do I smell a relationship?"

"No. That's my new cologne, like it?"

"It's nice. So no new developments with Padma?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Dean grinned a little. "We've got a date next Hogsmeade trip."

"Good for you!"

"Thanks." An uncomfortable pause filled the air. "So, are you alright?" Dean looked as though he didn't want to get his hopes up. "I mean, you seem fine, but then, you did before too."

"You know what? I think I am. Really. My parents are coming today. I'm hoping maybe I can go home for awhile. You know, since I never really got a break."

"Seamus...what happened? What's wrong with you?"

Seamus sighed. "You really want to hear it?" Dean nodded. "Well, then I can suggest you get comfortable."

When his tale was concluded, Seamus was expecting a rush of sympathy, and maybe even some expressions of jealousy over his new source of power. Certainly not, "Wow! Sirius Black is innocent?"

"Er..." Seamus felt his face fall in expression. "Yeah."

"And he's got a good sense of humor?"

"I'm not sure _good_ is the right word to use."

"So...you _killed_ Lucius Malfoy? Draco Malfoy's father?"

Seamus faltered. "Yeah...I guess I did. Didn't I? I...I never thought if it like that..." He turned his head to the floor. "Oh man..."

A new voice entered the conversation. "Don't worry about it." Seamus and Dean turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy leaning casually against the open doorway. Dean stood warily.

"Sit down, Thomas, I'm not here for taunts."

"Then what are you here for?"

"To tell Finnigan exactly that. Don't worry about my father."

"What do you mean?" Seamus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He was your father! And...he's dead. And it's my fault! You aren't angry?"

"No. I'm not angry. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not suddenly full of warm-fuzzy feelings for you either. But, well..." he shrugged. He was acting very un-Malfoyish. "You met him. You saw how he is. He wasn't a good person. I hated him. I'm not happy to see him go, like you said, he was my father. But...well, maybe you did me a favor inadvertently. You know what I mean."

And, to his surprise, Seamus did know. "Yeah, ok."

"Ok," Malfoy repeated. Then, with a quiet nod, he left, leaving Dean and Seamus alone once more. Not for long, however, as soon Professors Dumbledore and Lupin arrived, with a large black dog at their heels. Padfoot.

"Well, Mr. Thomas," Dumbledore smiled at the fifth-year, "I'm glad to see Mr. Finnigan has had a visitor. Although, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave us in private for the time being."

"Yes, sir." Dean turned to his friend. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye."

After Dean was gone, the door was shut and locked, and Sirius changed back.

"Well, Mr. Finnigan. Would you care to enlighten us on your theory in full, now?" They all took seats around the bed.

"Er, well, it isn't much of a theory." He took a breath. "Well, like I said. Delving was a half-blood and his colleagues were all pure-blood. So, what if the original curse affected pure-bloods differently than half-bloods? I mean, they're different, just like muggle-borns are as well. What if the Curse changed once it moved from Delving to the pure-bloods? It might have transferred different then, and worked through them slower. Giving Delving enough time to come up with the extraction process."

"An interesting, and well-thought out idea, but, why did affect you differently all together?"

"Well...I think I got hit with original Curse itself."

"How though?"

"The portrait." He paused to smile. "I finally remember when I Cursed Lucius. It was the portrait of Hundley. Hundley who was actually Delving."

"How do you figure that?" Sirius looked skeptical on this bit of information. 

"Ask Hermione about Hundley and Delving. She figured it out. I only eavesdropped. And how the portrait Marked me?" He shrugged. "I really don't know. But that's where it happened." There was a knock on the door, and Sirius quickly reverted as it swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Headmaster? Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan are here to see you."

"Are they outside?"

"Yes."

"Let them in."

"Of course." She left again, and soon, two very recognizable adults stumbled in.

"Oh _Seamus_!" 

"Mum!" Practically before he'd heard her she was on him, strangling him with hugs and kisses. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me in front of my teachers!"

She didn't seem to hear him. "When we got that owl...oh, I was _so worried_!"

"_Mum_! I'm fine! Get off, please!"

"Now Seamus," his father said warily, although Seamus could tell he was just as worried as his mother. "Your mother and I _have_ been worried. We wondered why you hadn't signed up to come home."

"Actually, Mr. Finnigan," Dumbledore started, "we've decided that Seamus will be fit to come home later this evening for a late break. Two weeks, if that is all right with you?"

"All right? Of course it is!" His mother looked outraged. Her expression quickly softened, however. "Erron will be pleased to see you, Seamus."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "and Emma will bite me."

His father chuckled, and patted Seamus on the back. "Now son, you know that's her way of showing she likes you."

"Well, yeah, I mean, it wasn't so bad when she was baby, but she's five! Her teeth are sharp!" His father burst out laughing.

"Henry..." Seamus's mother, tapped him on the shoulder. She had been talking with Dumbledore. "They need to give Seamus some...instructions and then he needs to pack and say his good-byes. Why don't I go show you Hogsmeade? You'll love it." She looked torn at leaving her son so soon, but knew it had to been done.

"Alright, Colette. Well son, we'll come get you later." He leaned down to give him the most masculine hug possible before standing, taking his wife by the arm, bidding everyone good-bye, and leaving.

Professor Dumbledore left with them, and Lupin and Padfoot not far behind. Remus paused out in the hall-way to watch the retreating back of Seamus's parents go in the opposite direction. Sirius risked transforming for a few seconds.

"Are you ok, Moony?" He didn't answer. "Moony?"

_I'm fine_, he mouthed, then strode quickly off to his office.

***

Before leaving, Lupin had informed Seamus, by way of parchment, that he was free to leave the Hospital Wing come lunch time and eat with the students in the Great Hall.

But Seamus found he couldn't wait that long. So he soon found himself making his way to the Gryffindor tower. When he reached it, he found himself at something of an obstacle.

"Password?" The Fat Lady looked down at him blankly.

"Er...couldn't you just let me in? You know I'm in Gryffindor!"

"You know I can't do that."

"Oh come on!" Seamus narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"I'm sorry. Password or go."

"This is stupid!" He kicked the wall. And the portrait hole swung open.

"What on-!" The Fat Lady certainly wasn't expecting this. But Seamus was somehow not overly surprised. Eagerly, he clambered through the opening, swinging the portrait back in place behind him.

"Hello?" He called out, entering the empty common room. "Anyone here?"

A dark-haired head popped out from the girl's stairway. "SEAMUS!"

"Hey Parvati!" He barely had time to greet her before she'd jumped him, offsetting his balance in a hug that shoved him to the floor. "Oof."

"We've been so worried!" She stood up, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Aw, don't cry! I can't take it when girls cry." He stood as well, feeling very uncomfortable as she launched herself at him again, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Oh, don't let us interrupt anything," an amused voice came from behind them. Seamus looked over as best as he could and saw Dean, Harry, and Ron watching them with large grins. Hermione had come down from the girl's dorm, as well as Ron's little sister, Ginny.

"Parvati, I'm glad to see you, too, but, could you maybe let me go?" Parvati relented, wiping her eyes as she pulled away. Seamus gave her a smile as she he shoved his hands in his pockets. To his shock, his fingers came in contact with something smooth and cold. He pulled it out.

"Is that...?" Dean couldn't finish his question.

"Yeah." Seamus had forgotten about it. The Keepsake glimmered like a star in the bright light of the common room. "It...must have slipped into my pocket. I thought I dropped it."

"What is it?" Harry asked from the corner he stood beside Ron. Hermione had come over to join them, leaving Ginny by the staircase, looking at Seamus with curious eyes.

"What?" Seamus gave the Trio a questioning look. "You haven't figured it all out?"

Hermione looked heartbroken. "We tried! We read every book available but, there was nothing! I feel so...wronged." Seamus burst out laughing, failing to notice the others following suit. 

After the laughter died down, Harry turned serious again. "So, is there any way you might tell us what happened?"

"Well...I dunno." Seamus shifted his weight from foot to foot. Everyone, except Dean, who already knew, and Ginny, who seemed a bit uncomfortable with the situation, looked on eagerly. "I wasn't specifically told not to but...oh, what the hell!"

***

After lunch, Seamus had been instructed to go and see Professor Lupin about the extraction process. According to Dumbledore, Lupin had recognized something about the process and had spent most of the night digging through his infinite volumes for it. 

"Professor Lupin?" Seamus knocked on the open door of the office. Sirius Black's voice answered him.

"Come on in Seamus! Oh, and close the door behind you!"

Seamus did as instructed and found the two men seated in beside the window. Lupin gave him a small welcoming smile and wave before gesturing for him to join him.

"Hello Professor Lupin...er...Mr. Black."

Sirius erupted in giggles and Lupin seemed to be stifling his own silent laughs.

"Mr...Mr. Black! Oh that's rich!" Sirius looked back up, wiping tears from his eyes. 

"Pardon me for being polite." Seamus raised an eyebrow before turning to his teacher. "Professor Lupin? Can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "How are you going to teach without a voice? And what about doing magic?"

Lupin held up a finger before digging a wand out of his pocket. He closed his eyes and mouthed the, "_Lumos_!" and, to Seamus's surprise, a light shot out of the tip. Seeing his pupil's shock, Remus scribbled on his ever-handy parchment-

**It's the sound so much as the concentration of the words and spell.**

"Oh. What about teaching? Are you going to teach next term?"

**Oh yes. Students will just have to get used to new helper. Professor...Steve.**

"Steve?" Seamus turned to Sirius, who was grinning widely.

"I've always liked the name Steve. It's a strong name." He sobered up a little. "McGonagall's agreed to help with the transfiguration, the only tricky part will be keeping the Ministry away."

"Oh. Well, I need to get packed so, can we start working on this extraction thing?"

**Of course. **

***

"How long are you going to be gone?" 

Seamus had packed everything he would need for his vacation home. He now stood in the common room with Dean and Parvati, as well as the Trio.

"Two weeks. You better take good notes for me in Divination," Seamus laughed as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well…don't sleep _too_ much," Parvati wasn't too keen on the idea of him leaving, but knew it was for the best.

"Oh believe me, I won't be doing too much sleeping. I've barely been conscious this past month as it is." He shouldered one of his two bags. "Well then, I guess this is goodbye, for now."

"Yeah," Dean turned his head away. "What should we tell Neville and Lavender?"

"Tell them the truth. And tell them I said hello." There was a knock at the portal. His parents were back. "Goodbye then."

"'Bye." They all bade him farewell in unison. It felt like it would be much longer than two weeks before they would see each other again, he thought as he stepped out the common room and into the hall where his parents and Professor McGonagall waited. 

"Hey there, son," His father greeted him as his mother once more enveloped him in an enormous hug.

"Hello."

"Ready to go?" He picked up the second bag, following his son's teacher's lead out of the school.

"Yeah."

"Got everything sorted out?"

"Yeah. Lu-, er, Professor Lupin helped me out a lot. I'll be fine."

They passed near the library, and came across Padma Patil and Mandy Brocklehurst. Seamus unconsciously gulped. 

"Going home Seamus?" Padma asked him.

"For two weeks, yes."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're healthy again."

"Me, too. Bye Padma. Bye Mandy." He waved as they walked on. Behind them he heard Mandy call out lightly, "Goodbye Seamus! I'll see you soon!"

Seamus grinned as he exited the main doors. Life was really starting to look up. In two weeks, his life would be back to normal. 

Almost.

***

****

End Part 1

Author's Notes: Well, that is the end of the Marked (pt1). Part 2 will be up shortly (or for you Schnoogle readers, it will merely be another chapter). This isn't the end of my Seamus story, oh no. Part 2 will answer what has been left unanswered. Where is Marcus Flint? And what about Wormtail, has everyone forgotten about him? Is Sirius really going to go by Professor Steve? And will Seamus hook up with Mandy…or will someone else catch his eye? Stay tuned for the answers in **The Keepsake**. 


	9. Chapter 1 The Keepsake A Reintroduction

****

PART 2

THE KEEPSAKE

The summer air beat down hard on the shoppers of Diagon Alley. Seamus Finnigan wiped a thin sheet of sweat from his brow as he made his way toward the Leaky Cauldron. It was late July, and Seamus couldn't remember it ever being this hot. He had just come from one of the many quidditch stores lining the shopping district, in search for a birthday present for Harry. The Weasley's were throwing him a huge sixteenth birthday bash the next week, and Seamus was excited to see all of his friends again.

After he'd returned back to Hogwarts in late January, he'd tried to get things back to normal. He and Dean had begun practicing for the upcoming quidditch try-outs, both for the position of Beater. He'd promptly ignored Parvati and Lavender's teasings of he and Mandy. Nothing was happening between the them.

He shifted the weight of the package in his hand. He'd gotten Harry a working model of a quidditch pitch. It could come in handy to him, given that the Boy-Who-Lived had been proclaimed Gryffindor Quidditch captain at the end of the previous year. He hoped Harry would like it. It was always hard shopping for other boys who weren't your best friend.

He'd just reached the archway to the Leaky Cauldron when an excited voice called out to him.

"Seamus! Hey Seamus! Wait up!"

He groaned and stopped. "What is it Erron?"

Seamus's eleven year old brother hurried up to him, blonde hair falling into his hazel eyes. He was panting heavily and grinning from ear to ear.

"Where are you going? Can I come too?"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "I'm just going inside. Why don't you go find mum and Emma?"

Erron let out a whine. "Emma's biting's getting out of hand! It really hurts! Besides, I'm hot! Can't I come in with you? Pleeeeeaaase?"

"Fine," Seamus led him inside, refreshing in the cooler air of the building. He sat his bag down at one of the tables and took a seat in one of the chairs. Erron mimicked.

"Are you excited about this year? I am! I can't wait to get on the Hogwarts Express! It's going to be great! Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor with you? I hope I am. I don't think I'd like any of the other Houses..." Erron went on talking, but Seamus tuned him out. His little brother had been talking nonstop about Hogwarts since he'd come home from his fifth year. Frankly, Seamus couldn't wait to get on the train so he could finally get away from the chatter.

Suddenly, a sharp pang in his chest drew forth a gasp from the sixteen year old, and brought forth his hand to the pain. The Mark. He'd still burned from time to time, especially when he was near to for an extraction. The Keepsake was now worn around his neck, under his clothes.

"Seamus? Are you all right? Was it the Mark? Should I go get mum?" Erron, bless him, was always a bit overly eager to please. 

"No, Erron," Seamus shook his head. "I'll be fine once we get home. Just stay put."

"Seamus!" A voice, or two rather, hollered out to him. The Patil twins approached the table. 

"Hey Parvati! Hey Padma!" Seamus took his hand away briefly and turned his slight grimace into a welcoming grin. Erron took one look at the twins and dropped his jaw. "This is my brother, Erron. Erron, this is Parvati and Padma Patil. They're going to be sixth years, too."

"Hi Erron! Nice to meet you!" Parvati spoke for the two.

"H-hi."

"You're coming to Hogwarts this year, aren't you?"

Erron just sat there. Staring.

"Yes," Seamus answered for him. "He is. Forgive my brother, he's a little on the weird side."

That drew Erron's attention. "Hey! I'm gonna tell mum!"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "I'm shaking in my boots."

The twins laughed before gathering the bags up again. "Well," Parvati began, "we have to be going. We told our parents we'd be home ten minutes ago. Bye Seamus! Nice meeting you Erron!"

"Bye!" Seamus said for the both of them. When they had gone through the Floo fireplace, he turned, with a wicked smile, to his brother. "Does Little Erron have a crush?"

"Shut up, Seamus!"

***

"Henry! You're going to be late to the office!"

It was the morning of July 31st, and things were off to a usual start at the Finnigan household. His mum juggled breakfast and getting ready. She was a historian at the National British Museum of Magic. Seamus tried to stay away from the details of her job. History had never been one of his favorite subjects. His dad, on the other hand, ran about the house in a frantic stupor, having gotten up half an hour late. He was a muggle lawyer, and worked in an office in town. Seamus would have gladly missed the mornings events, but his mother insisted on them getting an early start on the day. He personally thought she was rather mental.

"You're not helping things, dear!" His father rushed into the dining area, hair askew and tie hanging untied around his neck. He stopped briefly for a cup of coffee and a kiss from his wife before grabbing his car keys and hollering out, "Goodbye! Love you all!"

"That man!" Seamus's mother shook her head, but wore a smile all the same. She turned back to the table and sat down with her three children. "What time is Harry's party, Seamus?"

"Well, it starts at five, but Ron owled me to ask if I could come over at one at help set everything up."

Erron slouched in his seat. "I want to come!" he whined, letting his spoon drop with a clatter.

"_Erron_..." their mother warned while Seamus rolled his eyes.

"You weren't invited. Besides, you don't know anyone and no one will be your age."

"So?"

"Erron, drop it," their mother told him as she walked out of the kitchen, calling out behind her, "Emma, you've got ten minutes before we leave for the baby-sitter's."

"Ahhh, mum! I don't want to go there!" Emma had inherited her mother's chocolate brown hair, and had the same hazel eyes as her father and Erron. At five years old, going on six, she was quite the little monster. Despite her words, however, she hopped down from her chair at the table and followed her mother out of the kitchen. The two were gone for about five minutes before they came back around, heading toward the fireplace.

"Goodbye you two! Have fun at the party, Seamus, and Erron, you behave for your brother and don't break anything when you're by yourself. I'm trusting you." 

"Bye mum!" With a flash of green flame their mother and Emma were gone.

"Hey Seamus! Let's go practice quidditch out back!" Erron had hopped down from his seat at the table.

"No way, I'm going to sleep for another few hours before the party. You can do what you want." Seamus stood up and left the kitchen, climbing the stairs to his room. He could hear Erron complaining loudly downstairs but he really didn't care. Sure, he loved his brother and all, but he was going to have to put up with him all school year. He wanted a break while he could get it.

He ended up not sleeping at all, but instead going over Delving's journal some more. Professor Lupin had owled it to him at the beginning of the summer and now Seamus was reading it in his spare time. It was actually quite interesting. Delving didn't seem to have been as evil as Seamus had originally thought. He hoped that once he got back to Hogwarts, Hundley's portrait would be back up, fully restored. Perhaps it could tell him a few things.

Eventually, twelve thirty rolled around and he figured he might as well clean up a bit. Erron, who was sitting in the living room pouring over his Hogwarts letter for the millionth time, pouted every time Seamus walked by.

"Would you stop that? I already told you, you can't come!"

"But it's not fair!"

"You'll meet them all at Hogwarts! Now stop annoying me!" Seamus checked the clock on the wall. "I've got to get going anyway. Leave the house intact!" He gave his brother one last look, then headed out to the kitchen to use the Floo. "Bye Erron!"

His brother didn't answer.

_Fine_, Seamus thought. _Let him pout. See if I care._

With a bitterly triumphant smile, he stepped into the green flame and made his journey to the Burrow.

***

It was his first time to the Weasley-household. He was the only one there so far, other than those of the family. Mr. Weasley and Percy were at work, and Mrs. Weasley had made a last minute shopping trip before the party. Ron, the twins, and Ginny were all in the kitchen when he arrived, and he could hear the two oldest he'd yet to meet banging something around in the room beyond.

"Hey, Seamus!" Ron rose to greet him. "Thanks for coming so early!"

Seamus brushed the thanks off. "No problem, Erron was driving me up the wall anyway. Hello everyone!"

Ron motioned for him to join them at the scrubbed table. "To tell you the truth we didn't really need you to come early. It's just..."

Ginny rolled her brown eyes. "Ron's overanxious. He wants everything to go smoothly."

"I am not!" Ron turned to glare at his sister. "And so what if I want everything to go smoothly? It's Harry's first birthday party! He deserves it!"

"Calm down, Ron, I'm only teasing you. Nothing to get worked up about." Ginny smiled and patted her brother on the back. She then turned to Seamus. "We can't do anything until mum gets back anyway."

"Oh," he sat back in the chair, listening to the twins discussing plans for their joke shop and hoping that Erron hadn't burnt down the house.

***

About five hours later, the birthday party was in full swing. Seamus was laughing at Dean's stories of his summer along with Parvati and Lavender. It seemed like almost the whole of Hogwarts to-be-sixth years were there. Sans the Slytherins, of course. 

"It was hilarious! The look on my dad's face!" Dean wiped a tear of mirth out of his eye as he concluded his tale. Seamus had practically collapsed in laughter and was now hanging on his taller friend's shoulder. Lavender and Parvati were giggling endlessly.

"Well I'm glad you three are having fun at _my_ birthday party," Harry came up to them, practically skipping. He spoke in a very proud tone and the grin on his face was the largest they'd ever seen on him. Seamus was happy for him.

"We're having a blast!" Parvati told him, stopping to give the birthday boy a hug. "Happy sixteenth birthday!"

"Well thank you very, Miss Patil!" You knew Harry was in a goofy mood when he called a fellow student by a proper title.

"We're pleased to hear that, Mr. Potter," Seamus grinned as Harry scratched his head, eyes lighting up. 

"Well, I'm back off into the fray! See you later!" With a jolly wave, the raven-haired boy bounded back into the party, joining Fred and George Weasley in a conversation.

"Well, he's certainly in a good mood," Lavender concluded with a smile.

"Well, shouldn't he be?" Parvati countered.

"Hey now, before we start getting all serious," Seamus took a step back, "I'm going to go get a drink. Anyone want anything?" They all replied negatively. "Alright then, I'll be back!"

"Careful now!" Parvati called out to him. "Mandy's being eyeing you this past fifteen minutes!" Seamus rolled his eyes and continued his journey to the kitchen, where the refreshments were held. 

Mandy Brocklehurst had had her eyes on Seamus since before the Mark had come about. Or so he'd been told. They'd had one brief "date" in Hogsmeade and she'd left him alone after that for some time. But when he'd come back from his personal vacation (to home, didn't that defeat the word vacation?) she'd been in full blown girl-mode. It had been a bit of an ego-booster at first, having a pretty girl come up and say hi to him everyday, ask how he was doing and all that nonsense. But from the actual conversations he'd held with her, she didn't seem like the girlfriend type. At least, not for him. She'd be a great friend, she knew all about quidditch, but he just didn't think he could stand having a girlfriend that was always correcting his grammar or talking about goblin rebellions as though they were actually interesting. Dean had told him that it was because she was a Ravenclaw. Then Seamus had reminded him that his dream-girl was a Ravenclaw and he had shut right up.

And just as Parvati had said, Mandy, in a group with her Ravenclaw friends, was following him with her eyes. He glanced at her quickly and only through the corner of his eye. He figured if he didn't initiate any form contact he would be better off. She wouldn't be so bad, either, if she only would relent some. Dean liked to tease Seamus by saying he had a stalker. Seamus wasn't sure if that was so far from the truth anymore.

"Well hello there," a gentle, feminine voice greeted him. He looked up to see Ron's little sister standing in the entry way to the kitchen, talking with Neville.

"Hello!" He gave Neville an enormous grin. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No!" Both of them practically shouted, shaking their heads and laughing merrily. "We're just discussing the finer points of stalking," Neville informed him, a sly look on his face as his light blue eyes traveled over to Mandy's group. Ginny seemed to be stifling giggles.

It had always struck him as odd that these two had ever become friends. Ginny was quite popular in her own year, and was growing into quite the looker. Neville, on the other hand, was...Neville. Nevertheless, the two had been good friends ever since they had gone to the Yule Ball together in fourth year, even if nothing more had come out of the date. 

Seamus groaned at his friend's statement. "She's not a stalker," he looked at the dubious look on Neville's face. "Yet," he added.

"Well, better a stalker than a cult I always say," Ginny ran a hand through her long red hair. "Hold on, she hasn't told you that she's your true friend, has she?" Neville burst out laughing. "Because, there isn't really a glorious golden god on a far away planet waiting for you to come to him."

Seamus looked at her strangely for a moment before joining Neville in the laughter. "Damn! I was looking forward to chanting!"

"What are you all laughing about?"

The three turned to see Mandy standing behind them, a curious look on her face. 

"Oh, um, nothing!" Seamus elbowed Neville in the stomach to keep him quiet. "Just talking about...the uh...decorations."

"Oh," Mandy blinked. "Well, how have you been? I was going to owl you but we were on vacation and the cost of international owls in atrocious."

"Oh, I've been-" _Enjoying my time away from you? No too rude._ "-having a good time away from school."

"Oh, me too! It's nice to see everyone again, isn't it?"

"Er, yeah."

Neville was practically doubled over in silent hysterics, meanwhile a new song began to play.

"Oh!" Mandy perked up. "This song is my favorite! Care to dance?"

"Uh, you know I would but..." Seamus looked at his two fellow Gryffindor's desperately. 

"But he's promised this dance to me!" Ginny butted in, taking Seamus's hand and pulling him into the main room where the joined the other happy dancers, leaving Mandy looking frazzled.

"Better watch it, Ginny," he warned her as she situated his hands for him (what did _he_ know about dancing?), "Or we'll wake up one morning and your head will be on a post in the Great Hall."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Not really much of a comforter, are you?"

"I try my best," he told her solemnly. She patted his head and glanced over at her brother, Ron, who standing with Dean, Lavender, and Parvati. All of who were giving them strange looks.

"Uh-oh, don't look now, but we're starting rumors." She nodded towards the group as they moved in time to the slow song.

"Hm?" He turned and sighed as he saw the group. "I never get a moments peace, do I?"

Ginny shrugged. "Who wants peace, really?"

***

September 1st dawned before anyone was ready for it. Excepting maybe Erron.

"Oh boy! I finally get to go to Hogwarts! I can't wait!" The young boy was hopping up and down as the family made their way into King's Cross Station.

"Calm down, would you?" Seamus lightly punched his brother in the shoulder. "We can't have you making a scene."

"I'm not making a scene!"

Seamus rolled his eyes and turned to his sister, who was walking hand-in-hand with their mother. "You going to miss us while we're away at school?"

"No."

"Well, at least you're honest about it..."

"Can I have your room while you're gone?" She looked up him, hazel eyes wide with hope.

"No. Ow!!!" With a jerk, he pulled his wrist free from Emma's mouth, wiping it off on his shirt and nursed the still stinging teeth marks.

"Emma! I thought I told you to stop biting people!"

"Aw, mum..."

"Here we are, kids!" Seamus's father stopped the trolley with their trunks before the barrier. "In we go." Seamus and Erron went first, followed by their mother and Emma, and finally their father.

The Hogwarts Express gleamed in it glory, scarlet steam engine proudly waiting to kick off the journey. Families milled about the platform saying their good-byes, and friends greeted one another, swapping stories and complaining about the return to schoolwork and early mornings. At least Seamus was already used to one of those.

"Now Erron, you behave at school! And don't hesitate to owl us if you need something! And Seamus, you look after him!" Their mother seemed more tearful than ever. Perhaps it was because she now had _two_ sons heading off to school, rather than just one.

"Erron," Their father pulled the youngest son away from the pack briefly. "I want to ask you something."

Seamus stared after them, and then turned to his mother. "What's that all about?"

"Oh, I have no idea." But it was obvious she did.

The whistle hollered out, signaling that was time to board. 

"Oh dear, Henry! Come and help them get their trunks onboard!"

"Coming, Colette!" Erron and their father returned, only immediately head toward the passenger compartments. 

"Now you two be good! And Seamus...be careful."

"I will mum! Goodbye!"

With a last burst of steam, the train took off. Leaving their parents and Emma behind. Erron and Seamus looked at each other for a moment.

"What'd dad say to you?" Seamus asked him curiously. 

Shiftily, Erron replied, "Nothing..."

Seamus's eyes narrowed. "Whatever. I'm going to go find my friends. I'll see at th school." He began to wade through the traffic of people and head toward where his friends usually congregated on the train.

"Wait! What about me? I don't know anyone!"

"So meet people!" With out even looking back at his brother, he left the compartment.

After a while of searching, he found Dean and Neville holed up in a compartment with Harry and Ron. They all greeted him as he entered.

"Hello," he responded. "Where are the girls?"

"Hermione's in the prefects compartment, as usual," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Parvati and Lavender are...doing what they do best." Dean followed suit.

"Checking out guys?"

"Bingo."

Seamus sighed and threw himself down next to Dean. "Silly girls." Shifting his weight in the seat, he turned to Harry. "Enjoy your party?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for the model pitch, by the way! It's really great!"

"I figured you'd like it." They sat in silence for some time, until the snack trolley came by. While they were busy stuffing their faces with every sweet imaginable, Dean asked about Erron.

"Hey Seamus, isn't your brother starting this year?"

"Yup."

"Where is he?"

Seamus shrugged. "I have no idea."

"You just left him to wander around the train?"

"He'll meet with some other first years. He'll be fine."

"If you say so..." Dean began to say something else, but the train had started to slow.

They had reached Hogsmeade Station.

Author's Notes: Nothing much to say. A reintroduction. Mandy isn't _really_ psycho, Seamus just doesn't know how to handle the situation. And poor Erron! Seamus is so mean to him! Nothing much really about the Mark or the Keepsake yet, but it'll be coming up. Very soon. As will more Lupin and Sirius ^_^


	10. Chapter 2 The Keepsake: Lies and Letters

"You know Seamus, I think Harry is actually taller than you this year." Parvati looked up at Seamus from behind dark lashes. "Is it possible for people to shrink instead of grow?"

Seamus glared at the girl. "Ha. Ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"But, you just said, 'Ha. Ha,'" Dean pointed out.

"And you're point?"

"You laughed."

"So?"

"So you didn't forget to laugh."

"...oh shut up!" Seamus threw his hands into the air, exasperated with his fellow sixth-years.

_"Finnigan, Erron!"_

"Hey!" Dean lightly hit his shoulder. "There's your brother."

"Hmmm..." Seamus turned his attention once more back to the Sorting. His brother was just sitting down on the stool as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat over his head. It took it's time, mumbling discoveries into Erron's before perking up and loudly declaring, _"Gryffindor!"_ for the entire school to hear. Erron, obviously pleased with the news, gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall and hurried over to the Gryffindor table, where he sat at the empty seat to Seamus.

"Well, hey squirt. How was the train?" Seamus ruffled his brother's hair, surprising himself by being pleased at his brother's placement.

"It was fine. Don't call me squirt!" Erron reached up to flatten down his sandy hair on his head. "I met some other first years. Joshua Siles and Hector....I forget Hector's last name."

Seamus laughed at Erron's befuddled expression, as did Dean and Neville. "Oh, Dean, Neville, you've both met Erron before, Parvati, you met him a month ago, that leaves Lavender!" The sixteen-year-old turned to their blonde friend across the table, "This is my younger brother, Erron. Erron, this is Lavender."

"Hello Erron."

"...hi." Erron was still a bit shy when dealing with older girls. 

"Are you happy to start at Hogwarts."

"Yeah." A small, brunette girl shuffled over to their table and meekly sat down beside Erron. Parvati, sitting directly next Lavender, across the table from Erron turned to her.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Caroline Parker."

The first years continued to be sorted until four girls and four boys had been sorted into the Gryffindor House for the year. Erron's friends, Joshua Siles and Hector, whose last name turned out to be Osias, and an auburn haired boy named Jacob Pemberton. The girls, outside of Caroline Parker, included Victoria Marshall, whose father owned a successful broom shop on Diagon Alley; Chloe Swanson, a Muggleborn, and Odelia Lockhart, who had the misfortune of being the niece of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"So...he's your uncle?" Parvati and Lavender just couldn't over the fact. And even Hermione, several places down the table seemed to have her attention caught.

"Yes."

"And he has been...all your life?"

Odelia seemed a bit miffed. "No. It was a recent developement. You know, they can do that, just all of a sudden declare to be your uncle and it's a done thing."

Parvati and Lavender didn't seem to notice the younger girl's shortness of temper nor the bellows of laughter coming from everyone else.

"Do you seem him a lot?" Lavender had that dreamy look back in her eyes, the one she'd had all second year and a good deal of last term with the sudden arrival of Professor 'Steve.' 

"Not really. He was always really busy, and he won't be out of St. Mungo's for several more months."

"Hey Seamus," Erron turned his brother's attention away from the young girl. "Which teacher is which? I already know McGonagall now, she's Head of House, right?"

"Yeah," Seamus turned his head to the Head Table and began pointing to specific teachers. "That's Snape. Have as little contact with him as possible. That," he moved on, "is Professor Lupin. He's probably about the coolest teacher here. He can't talk anymore, you know the story, so sitting next to him his assistant, Professor Steve. He's pretty cool as well." Erron nodded. Seamus hadn't told anyone the truth about Sirius. He'd left that bit out in the final story. The brothers continued to review the staff until Dumbledore stood and dismissed them to their dorms.

***

Sirius Black was thoroughly enjoying himself as he entered his second term as a Hogwarts teacher. Professor 'Steve' was an enormous hit among the students. Particularly among the female population. He grinned at the thought. The transfiguration of his appearance hadn't been as heavy as he'd expected. For the most part, he hadn't been recognizable as even the young Sirius Black from before, let alone the crazed prisoner whose picture still hung in wizard taverns and shops. 

He'd been greatly thrilled at the prospect of seeing Harry on an everyday basis. It had been hard to let him go for the summer break. He'd gotten by though, even if his summer had been full of research and dead ends. They'd tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. Remus's voice seemed gone forever. Even Dumbledore had begun to lose hope. Remus seemed not to mind, however, so Sirius tried not to feel to sorry for him.

As he thought of his old friend, his eyes wandered to the seat beside him. Moony was watching the Sorting with interest. As the werewolf noticed his friend watching him, he turned and gave a small smile and wave.

_"Finnigan, Erron!" _

Both men turned their heads back toward the Sorting. McGonagall stood holding the ancient hat as a small, sandy-haired boy made his way through the crowd. Sirius saw Moony's eyes flicker over to the Gryffindor table, where the elder Finnigan was plainly visible, sitting at the end of the occupied chairs next to his best friend Dean Thomas, and across from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. 

Sirius had never gotten to the bottom of Remus's sad expression when it came to dealing with the Marked boy. Their conversations had been somewhat limited, as it was a pain for Remus to have to write everything out, and he was quite closed on the subject of Seamus.

The Sorting Hat announced that Erron would be placed with his brother in the Gryffindor House. It didn't surprise Sirius much, the boy looked identical, if a good deal younger, to Seamus. His eyes followed the younger Finnigan as he rushed to take a seat by his brother, who looked pleased at his brother's placement. The two began chatting lively as Erron sat down, Seamus seemed to introducing him. Sirius's eyes trailed down the table to where Harry was seated beside Ron and Hermione. They were, as usual, talking only amongst themselves. Ron's little sister, Ginny, sat beside Hermione, looking as though she felt thoroughly out of place. Suddenly, Harry's head turned to face the Head Table and he caught his godfather's eye. With a happy smile, he waved to the disguised Sirius, who nodded and smiled back at him. His godson made a goofy face at him, to which he responded by sticking out his tongue. Harry then followed by pretending he was choking on something he ate, silently as to not draw attention, and Sirius crossed his eyes and puffed out his cheeks. A sharp poke in his side drew his attention away and he turned to look Remus, who was giving him an odd look.

"What?" Sirius asked him. "Just having some fun!"

Remus raised his eyebrows, as though saying, _"Riiiiiight."_

"Bah, you're no fun anymore, Moony!" The real professor jutted out his bottom lip in his best pouting expression. "Oh don't look at me like that!" 

The two went on "arguing" for sometime until Dumbledore interrupted with his closing words for the evening and everyone began to make their way to their respected quarters. Sirius's were a hallway from the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor. The only thing he didn't enjoy about the room was that the area it was in was completely empty. The entire corridor was full of empty classrooms and for the most part, only ghosts passed by. Moony was the closest to him and even that was a good deal away, one hallway though it may be. He knew he was being paranoid, but for some reason, sleeping so far from people was now disconcerting. Even in Azkaban he could...

He stopped himself as thoughts of his old torment arose once more. He tried never to think of Azkaban. He shook his head clear of the thoughts as he entered his chambers, tossing his over-robes, a deep midnight blue that went well with his dark brown hair and faux gray eyes (his natural blue had been transfigured), on to a chair; then sat down on the couch to wait. Harry would be visiting soon, and he couldn't wait to catch up with him.

***

The sixth-year Gryffindor boys all awoke at roughly the same time, emerging from the curtains of their beds red-eyed and tousled-hair sticking every which direction. They'd been up late into the night talking and catching up. Neville had dropped off first, and then Dean, followed quickly by Seamus. Ron and Harry both looked as though they hadn't actually slept at all, and Seamus wondered if they had not gone and visited Sirius. He'd have to ask later.

Yawning the entire way down to the common room, Seamus nearly collided with someone as his eyes began to close again. Dean had to reach out and steady his friend to keep from falling over. "Whoa, Seamus, maybe you could start walking with your eyes _open_."

Seamus, after having opened his eyes, punched his best friend lightly in the shoulder, then turned to apologize to his victim. "Terribly sorry about that...Ginny! Hello!"

"Good morning!" Ginny was nursing her head, but grinning all the same. "Didn't sleep much I take it? Ron and Harry just passed by, they looked dead on their feet."

"Yeah, we spent a lot of time catching up," Seamus shrugged, then reached up to scratch his head. "How come you didn't go down with your brother to breakfast? Don't you normally eat with them?"

"Yes but..." she shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "I always feel left out. I usually sat between Fred and George and the Trio, but now the twins are gone so I figured I'd just eat with my year-mates. " She didn't seem to happy about the fact, and Seamus really didn't blame her. The fifth-year boys were quite dull and the girls all much too obsessed with their hair. Rather like Parvati and Lavender on the day of a dance.

"You can eat with us," Dean offered. "I'm sure Parvati and Lavender would love another girl to talk to."

"Well...alright! If you really don't mind."

"Not at all!" The three started for the Great Hall. They made small talk about classes and the teachers and other students, and were in the process of discussing Lupin's situation when a familiar voice called out in the open hall.

"Seamus! Hey! Wait up!" Seamus froze up, a look of horror crossing his face.

_I can't deal with Mandy this early!_

"Er...hey Mandy."

"Hello!" He turned to face the blonde Ravenclaw. She had obviously jogged to catch up with him, her hair askew and panting lightly. "Going to breakfast?"

"Yeah, with Dean and Ginny. You know them?" He nodded over to his two friends. Mandy's eyes narrowed as they landed on the younger girl.

"Oh yes, of course I know Dean. And, Jeanie was it?"

"Er, Ginny-"

"Yes, I saw you at Harry Potter's birthday party, Jeanie. You're Ron Weasley's little sister, aren't you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Seamus, I was wondering if maybe you would meet me at lunch at the lake?"

"Um...you know I'd love to _but_-"

"-but he's meeting _me_ at the lake for lunch." With a superior smirk, Ginny looped her arm through Seamus's, ignoring Dean's muffled snort and Seamus's shocked look. "Sorry, _Mallory_, but I'm afraid I don't like other girl's trying to drag my _boyfriend_ off on dates. Ta-ta." Taking Seamus's hand she began trudging down the hall, Dean following the two in hysterics. 

"What was that?" Seamus finally managed to ask her, letting go of her hand as they rounded a corner. 

"What? She was annoying you and making me mad. Killed two birds with one stone, she won't bother either of us for sometime now."

Dean caught up with two. "I don't know, Ginny. You girl's are weird about these kind of things, I'll bet Mandy already has the entirety of the Ravenclaw girls hating you."

Ginny gave an over-dramatic sigh and grinned. "What a terrible loss." The two boys laughed as they finally entered the Great Hall. Parvati and Lavender were already sitting in their usual seats when the three joined them, Ginny taking a seat across from Parvati, beside Seamus.

"Hello Ginny! Eating with us today?" Lavender greeted her in her usual friendly manner while Parvati gave her a wide smile. Ginny got along with the sixth-year girls much better than her own year-mates. 

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all!" 

Neville soon joined them, glad that he could spend more time with his friend than normal, and the six began to talk about being back at Hogwarts. Soon, McGonagall came by with their new schedules.

"Who would have thought? We _still_ have Double Potions with the Slytherins!" Dean glared in the direction of the Slytherin House table. "Another whole year of putting up with Malfoy. What joy."

"It was bound to happen," Parvati replied, scanning her own schedule. "Oh good! Divination first thing today!" Dean and Seamus both groaned.

"Life isn't smiling on us at the moment, my friend," Dean said to Seamus, sinking low in his seat and covering his face with his hands.

"I got out of Divination after two weeks of it," Ginny told them. "Took Ancient Runes instead. Much more sensible." Lavender looked scandalized at the lack of respect Ginny held for her favorite class, but Parvati's mind was elsewhere. 

"Do the Ravenclaw girls seem as though they're glaring at us to you?" Seamus, Ginny, and Dean all burst out laughing, ignoring the curious glances the got from the others at the table.

"Oh! Mail's here!" Before the three could explain to Parvati and Lavender, hundred of owls swooped into the room, most carrying packages of forgotten items and parcels of snacks. A large, beautiful eagle dove down to the Gryffindor table and, surprisingly, dropped a small, unmarked letter in Seamus's lap.

"Did your family get a new owl, Seamus?" Dean asked him as the eagle owl flew back out of the Hall.

"No," Seamus stared at the letter strangely. "I've never seen it before in my life."

"Well, wonder about it later, we've got Divination in ten minutes. We better go now if we want to get there in time." Lavender stood up, knocking the wrinkles from robes. "See you at lunch, Ginny!"

"Bye! Have fun with Trelawney!"

***

Divination was much the same as always. Professor Trelawney went on and on about how Harry should be wary of "an average height, average built man with hair of some color." 

"Well, that at least leaves Seamus out of the running," Ron grinned over at Seamus's table. "No one can say you're average height."

"Ha ha. Funny."

Following Divination they had Potions which was surprisingly uneventful. Malfoy had no nasty comments for them and Snape only took away thirty points from Gryffindor, an all time low for one class period.

"He's not looking well, Snape," Parvati mentioned as they left lunch and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Much paler than normal, and jittery if you ask me."

"Snape?" Neville wrinkled his nose. "Jittery? Maybe when Malfoy and Harry go skipping down the hall hand in hand I'll believe that."

"Ewww," Harry's disgusted voice came from behind them. "Thank you for the foul mental image." Ron was doubled over in hysterics, being held up by a rather amused Hermione.

"That was hilarious, Neville! Funniest thing I've heard all school year!"

"Ron," Hermione pointed out, "the school years has only be going since last night."

Ron straightened into a standing position. "Point." By this time, they'd reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The professors were both there, Lupin seated behind the desk and 'Steve' standing in front of it. 

"Good afternoon, you lot! I was beginning to wonder if you' made it through Potion's or not. Well have a seat and welcome back!"

Harry and Seamus simultaneously grinned at Sirius's manner. He almost always seemed to be in a humorous mood. As they took their normal seats, Lupin stood up and waved at them. He turned to Professor 'Steve' and mouthed something to him, which Sirius took his time deciphering. Seamus was suddenly reminded of one of the more amusing class periods last year.

They had been in much the same position, Sirius translating one of Lupin's voiceless instructions when Sirius had suddenly looked outraged. 

"Professor Lupin! I hardly think such a comment appropriate in front of the students! Besides, Dumbledore doesn't allow the staff to date other-" Before he could finish his sentence, Lupin had tackled 'Steve' to the ground, trying prevent him from talking. Sirius, the bigger of the two, wrestled his way back to standing and casually said, "I never you knew card liked that, Remus," before continuing with the lecture, leaving the class in silent (and not so silent) laughter.

Now they all watched with smiles on their faces as the two teachers launched into their lesson. As Seamus was digging around his bag for a quill, and wondering how a bag could become so cluttered so soon in the year, when he came across the still unopened letter from that morning. He'd forgotten all about it after shoving it in his bag. Quill forgotten, he tore into the envelope. The letter itself, written in very primitive print was done in very expensive looking emerald ink.

_Little Gryffindor boy, did you think I'd forgotten about you? I wouldn't be so hopeful yet. You still have something I want. I'll give you three days to think it over. My owl will be waiting for on top of the North Tower on the third night. If I don't get what I want, I'll start taking action. And if you think about telling a teacher, I'll forgo the three days and take action immediately. See you soon._

There was no name. Only the message. Seamus looked up from the letter, and glanced out the window he sat by. The North Tower was clearly visible from his place. No one ever went on top of it anymore, in fact Seamus thought student were forbidden from doing so. But that wasn't the worse thing going through his mind.

Who had sent him the letter?

"Seamus? You alright?" Lavender had turned to face him from her seat next to him. "You've gone pale. You aren't getting sick are you?"

"No...no I'm fine."

He suddenly found he couldn't pay any attention to the lecture that day.

Author's Notes: Uh-oh. Someone's after Seamus again. Harry must be enjoying the break. Stay tuned to find out what exactly is going on.


	11. Chapter 3 The Keepsake: Harsh Punishment

It was the slowest three days of Seamus's life. Class after class, meal after meal, all he thought about was the letter. And who had sent it. The only person that came to mind was Voldemort, or one of his Death Eaters. They had originally been after the Delving Curse, hadn't they? But, what if it was someone else?

It was obvious what the sender wanted, at least. The Keepsake. He had been pouring energy into for months, at least four times a week since he had gotten the gem. He always wore it around his neck, hidden under his robes. Dumbledore had warned him against ever taking it off, and had even gone as far to put a protection charm on it to prevent someone from forcefully removing it. Somehow though, Seamus didn't think whoever had sent the letter was about to come and start a fistfight for the Keepsake. 

The letter hadn't given a specific time, so Seamus had gone to the North Tower immediately after dinner, slipping away from the group when no one was watching him. While it had been a warm day, the wind whipped about the top of the tower, leaving the cloak-less Seamus shivering. When ten o'clock rolled around, and he was beginning to have thoughts of pneumonia, the same eagle owl from before suddenly appeared in the sky and perched itself on the edge of the tower.

"I was beginning to wonder whether you'd show up at all. Well, here, give this to whoever sent you. He can't have the Keepsake. No one can." He slipped a letter out of his pocket that briefly explained how Seamus felt about the topic. More or less it stated exactly what he had told the owl. "Now get going, it's freezing and I want to get to bed." The owl firmly clamped the letter in its beak and once more took flight. Seamus watched it fly out sight before turning and heading back to the warmth of the castle. As quietly as possible he slunk through the halls of the school and slipped into Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey, Seamus! Where've you've been?" Dean looked up from the game of chess he was playing with Parvati. "You just sort of disappeared."

"Yeah...I know," offering no further explanation, he threw himself on a couch beside Parvati, who was winning fantastically. "Where is everyone? It's awfully dead in here."

"Hmm...checkmate." With a final wave of her hand, Parvati put Dean out his misery, then turned to Seamus. "Ravenclaw's having a bit of a...get together, shall we say."

"They're throwing a party? How?"

"A lot of built up silencing charms and sleeping draughts for the professors. "

"Why aren't you two there?"

Dean looked at him strangely. "Because we were waiting for you to get back, of course."

"...oh. Erm...thanks, but you didn't have to. Actually, just go on, I'm really tired as it is." He yawned to prove his point.

"You can't stay here by yourself." Dean looked at him blankly, crossing his arms. 

"Why not? It's not like I'm eight. And besides, I'm willing to bet the third years and below have been left out once more. They're all tucked away in bed, aren't they?"

"...well....yes, but...still! If you don't want to go, I'm staying here with you."

"I'll stay, too," Parvati put in, stretching catlike across the couch. "I'm not in the mood for a party. Besides, they're going to get caught. I know it."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "I'll bet Snape's showing up right about now. I'd hate to be in Neville's shoes."

Seamus sat up, eyes wide. "_Neville_? Neville went?"

"Yeah," Dean grinned. "With a girl, too! Some Hufflepuff fifth year." He kicked his feet on top of the chess table. "Not bad looking, either, is she Parvati?"

She smiled knowingly. "She's quite pretty, as a matter of fact."

Letting a low whistle out, Dean sunk further in his chair. "Guess we underestimated the power of Herbology." He paused, then looked at Seamus for a moment.

They both erupted in uncontrollable laughter.

"You two are so mean!" Parvati was smiling despite her words.

"What's so funny down here?" A voice questioned them from the girl's staircase. The three sixth-years turned to see Ginny leaning against the wall and looking at them curiously. 

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Parvati scooted down on the sofa to make room for her as the redhead came to join them.

"I'm not really in a party mood. Especially with all the Ravenclaw girls." She sighed and sunk lower in her seat. "The death threats had really better stop soon."

"Hmmm, I'll talk with Padma about it," Parvati assured her.

"What's this?" Dean perked up. "Seamus, aren't you standing up for your girlfriend's honor?"

Ginny and Seamus groaned simultaneously. "We aren't dating!" They'd both been getting hell for that little stunt of Ginny's all week. One day at lunch, Ginny's food had mysteriously transfigured into a plate of snapping turtles. Another time Seamus's boots had been charmed so that he tangoed everywhere instead of walking. Lavender thought it a pity with the charm had been removed, claiming him to be the best dancer in the school. Seamus hadn't agreed.

"Hey Seamus, they posted a notice about Quidditch try-outs tonight. Saturday at three."

"Great!" Seamus relished the idea of something to take his mind off his mysterious correspondent. "Who all is trying out?"

"I heard some fourth years talking about trying for Chaser, but so far the only opposition I've heard for Beater is from the Creevey brothers."

Ginny snorted. "Well, you don't have any competition there. Colin doesn't even which end of the broom is the tail."

Watching as his friends erupted with laughter, Seamus began to hope whoever had been writing him would take the news lightly...

***

"Nice one, Seamus!" Ron Weasley, Gryffindor's Keeper and Co-Captain, shouted his encouragement as Seamus expertly sent a Bludger flying towards Isaac Krayborn, a fifth-year trying for Chaser. He and Dean were doing pretty well so far, and Ginny had been right when she'd claimed Colin hopeless. His little brother Dennis, however, was proving to be a nuisance. He flew with ease and grace and was quick to get to the Bludgers. And while his aim wasn't always exactly on mark, he was fairly precise. After awhile long, Harry, now Quidditch Captain, called them down to the ground.

"Alright, Seamus, you stay in, Dean, go in for Dennis. Isaac, you sit out this one. And Dennis..." Harry turned to fourth year with interest, "I want you to go in as a Chaser."

"What? But I'm trying for Beater!" Dennis seemed to tense up after arguing. Colin seemed as angry as his brother.

"I'm well aware. Just get out there as a Chaser for now."

No one except Harry, Dean, and Seamus seemed happy about this. Even Ron seemed confused at his friend's order. Those there for the part of Chaser looked livid.

Kicking off the ground once more, Seamus and Dean went about doing as best they could. When Seamus sent a Bludger toward one of the hopeful Chasers, Dean waited until the last moment before swooping down and knocking far off in the distance, and vice versa. As it turned out, Dennis was just right for Chaser. Where as a Beater you're aim had to be one hundred percent accurate and his was only slightly off, as Chaser, you were allowed the small marginal difference through the size of the hoops. A three-foot wide hoop was a much easier target than a small, moving person. He successfully evaded most of Ron's attempts to block the hoops and was too quick to be hit with the Bludgers. The other Chasers seemed at a loss with him. 

"Alright, come back down!" Harry's voice hollered through the air. When everyone had come back in contact with the ground, he spoke once more, grinning as he did so. "Alright, good job everyone! We'll post the results after dinner tonight. See you all then!"

Normally, Seamus and Dean would walk back to the castle with Harry and Ron, but they figured the two would be deep in conversation over the decision. So instead, they sauntered leisurely by themselves, taking their time before going in to wash up and change.

"I think we safely secured the Beaters position," Dean was grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe no one but the Creevey's and us tried for that position."

"I don't think anyone wanted to try and replace the Weasley twins," Seamus put in with a shrug, "but you're right, I think, about getting the position. Dennis was probably better than us in a sense, but Colin was a joke!"

"Yeah, I think Dennis will probably be put on as Chaser. Kate Ports was pretty good too, I think she'll make it."

There had been two Chaser positions available. In the year previous, Angelina Johnson had been Captain and Katie Bell her Co-Captain. Alicia Spinett had unfortunately had to drop the team because of her extra classes. She was studying to become a medi-wizard and once a student enters their seventh year at Hogwarts, they may begin taking night classes to get an early start on certain careers. Celine Truman, now a seventh-year, had taken her place.

"I'm a little surprised Ginny didn't audition," Dean continued. "Ron says she's really good."

"Eh," Seamus shrugged. "She probably didn't want to do exactly like most of her brothers did. I mean, most of them were pretty big on Quidditch. She's trying to keep her name separate from them as much as possible."

"Oh." They continued in silence until they had reached their common room.

"What time is it?" Seamus glanced as Dean checked his watch. 

"Five-twenty." 

"You think the girls are in?"

"No, they had some Divination they wanted to work on in the library."

"Oh. Neville?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Out with Lianna. You know, his _girlfriend_."

"I still can't believe it."

"I know."

"The best-looking girl in Hufflepuff..."

"Practically in the entire school."

"And she's dating _Neville_."

"It's not fair."

"It's mind-boggling."

"We're such losers!" Dean shook his head. "Neville has a girlfriend! Harry's got a date with Cho Chang next Hogsmeade, and Ron and Hermione are practically dating! What's wrong with us, Seamus?"

"Hey, I've _got_ a stalker thank-you. _And_ an imaginary girlfriend. Speak for yourself." Seamus grinned.

"You're such a good friend."

***

Dinner was going slowly. Too slowly for Seamus's liking. And only he seemed to notice. Dean was in conversation with Ron and Harry about differences in muggle sports and wizard sports, Parvati and Lavender were busying themselves in an argument over who had been cuter (Oliver Wood and Roger Davies), Ginny and Hermione were discussing the OWLs and Neville kept making googly-eyes at his, Seamus shuddered at the thought, girlfriend. 

A sharp pang issued out through his head, suddenly, causing him to hiss in a sharp breath and draw his hand up to his temple.

"Hey, you ok?" Ginny looked up from her conversation with Hermione to give him a look of concern. 

"Yeah, it's nothing, just- ah!" A second wave washed over him, and he gripped the table for support. "Actually, I'm going to go...lie down." Shakily, he stood from his seat. 

"Do you want someone to come with you," Hermione asked him.

"No, I'll be fine. It's just...you know." Without another word, he made his way out of the Great Hall and into the corridor to it's immediate left. There, he slumped against and slid to sit on the ground with his eyes closed. Soon, footsteps could be heard approaching.

"Mr. Finnigan? What's the matter?" Sirius sounded oddly formal.

"Headache. I just need to get up to my common room. I'll be fine." Taking his head out of hands, and opening his eyes, his saw that Professor 'Steve' was by himself.

"Hmm...I'll walk you there." Sirius strode forward and offered Seamus a hand up.

"No really, you can go back to dinner, I'm fine."

"No trouble," he began walking. "Has this happened a lot before?"

Rushing to catch up (Black's legs were _much_ longer than his), Seamus shook his head. "No. I usually get a small headache when...you know, but it's never been this bad since it first started."

"I'll ask Remus...er...Professor Lupin about it."

"Er...thanks." Walking in silence thereafter, they soon reached Gryffindor Tower. "Well, I'll see you in class."

"Good evening Mr. Finnigan."

***

"Alright everyone!" Harry, with a knowing smile plastered on his face, stood on one of the tables in the Gryffindor Common Room. "I know most of you have been waiting since last year for this, excepting you, of course, Hermione," the crowd heaved in laughter. Hermione's disdain for the sport of Quidditch was legendary. "So, while I have been up here distracting you, my Co-Captain Ron Weasley has been posting the results of the Quidditch auditions held earlier today! Everyone...did their...oh forget it," with a short wave of his hand, he hopped down from his place on the table. No one was listening anymore, they were all crowding around the list.

"WE DID IT!" Before Seamus, now headache free thanks to a quick Extracting, could anywhere near the list, Dean had thrown himself on Seamus, hopping up and down in joy. "WE'RE BEATERS! WE DID IT!"

"YES!" Giving Dean the manliest hug he could muster in his excitement, he joined his best friend in his victorious dance of sorts.

Dennis Creevey and Kate Ports ended up securing the Chaser positions. Kate was obviously overjoyed, surrounding by all her well-wishing friends, but Dennis looked...unsure. His brother, however, was quite shocked. Colin had taken one look at the list, given Harry a glare of utmost discontent, then stormed up the stairs to his dorm. Seamus could tell Harry couldn't decide whether this was bad or good.

The excitement carried on for several hours until a sudden appearance hushed everyone up. It was Professor McGonagall. And she didn't look pleased.

"Students?" Her voice was...not harsh, as Seamus had expected, but rather, gentle. "Students!" The entire room quieted down. "I'm very sorry to break up the celebration but, I'm afraid I have some...terrible news."

"This can't be good," Ron muttered under his breath, casting his eyes to the floor. Seamus didn't notice, however, as suddenly, the bottom fell out of his world and a new one replaced it.

It was sunset, which was odd because the sun had gone down hours ago, and it seemed he was standing by the lake. A lone figure, shadowed against the setting sun, stood, hands on their hip as though impatiently waiting for something, at the edge of the water. A deep sigh, and a flip of long hair gave the figure away as a girl.

Before long, footsteps could be heard approaching, and the girl turned around to the greet them. It was Mandy Brocklehurst. 

"Seamus?" She called out. "Is that you?" The person didn't answer, but the footsteps continued. "Hello?" Another person could now be soon, cloaked in a deep green, and pausing just before Mandy. She backed away a little. "W-what do you want?"

"Nothing much," a deep, drawn-out voice answered. "Just a little persuasive action." Confusion flashed over Mandy's face but before she spoke anymore, the figure withdrew a wand and with one small word she was sent flying straight into the lake. Briefly, she surfaced, but it was as though a giant hand were hovering above her and she was quickly pushed back under. This time, she didn't resurface. 

The world faded once more and Seamus was now back in the Gryffindor Common Room. Not a moment seemed to have passed during his vision, Professor McGonagall was still speaking.

"Earlier this evening, one of your fellow classmates was found at the edge of the lake, drowned. It appears to have been an accident. She was a sixth-year Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst. I'm sure you will all need time to cope with this, and as such, classes for the following week have been canceled, and also, the lake is temporarily off limits to students. If any of you wish to speak with someone about this, feel free to come to any of the staff. We all understand your grief."

"P-professor McGonagall, my sister..." Parvati Patil seemed as though she were torn between running away and collapsing in a heap of tears. "May I...?"

"Of course, Miss Patil. Miss Brown may come with as well, of course." With a last nod of her head, the Head of House left, following the two distraught girls. The House was left in silence. Most of the younger students wandered off to bed in groups, while the older ones settled back down in the common room.

"Oh man..." Dean shook his head. "I can't believe...I mean, it's Mandy!"

Seamus, sitting in one of the oversized armchairs rested his head in his hands. He upset for an entirely different reason. The others would grieve, but Seamus knew that this death was his fault. Whoever that had been that had killed Mandy, had also been the one to send him the note.

"Yeah," he managed to say. "I know."

Ginny Weasley suddenly appeared at the side of his chair. "Hey, you alright, Seamus?" She looked genuinely concerned. 

"Yeah...I'll be fine, I'm just going to go up to bed. See you all...sometime." With the briefest of waves, he hurried up the stairs to the sixth-year boy's dorm. When the door closed behind him, a terribly familiar sight awaited him.

It was the eagle owl, with a note clutched firmly in its beak.

"WHAT NOW?!" Angrily, he crossed the room to where the owl sat on by the window. Once he gripped the note in his hand, the owl took flight through the window. As the figure disappeared into the night, Seamus opened the note.

_I warned you, little Gryffindor boy. I warned you there would be consequences. But perhaps you enjoy having the little brat out of your way? In three more days I will send my owl once more. Give it to me. Next time, tragedy will be closer to your heart._

Slowly, he lowered the note and moved to his bed. He placed the piece of paper with the other, between two of his book on Quidditch on his bookshelf. Sinking on to the bed, he heaved a sigh and drew the curtains back. He lay down and threw the covers over himself, knowing full well sleep would not be coming for a long time.


	12. Chapter 4 The Keepsake: Losing Control

You see Lady Luck is my mistress

And you'll have to play second to her wish

And the Jacaranda tree 

She's telling me it's not over yet

Just by the way she bends

-_don't make me come to Vegas_ Tori Amos

"Should we wake him up?" That was Harry.

"No, let him sleep." Dean.

"Is he...going to be ok?"

A sigh. "I don't know. He takes these kind of things really hard."

Seamus gave an inward groan and rolled over on to his stomach, tossing hi pillow over his head. He hadn't even bothered to change into his pajamas. Even his boots had remained on, though sometime in the night they had become untied. Three days. He had three days in which to come to a decision. He'd considered several times in the night rushing down and telling Dumbledore that it had been his fault Mandy had...died. But the warning in the first letter still made him hesitant.

Mandy had died because of him. She was gone. She would never come back, she was _dead_. And they'd said it would someone closer next time. Who? Dean? Erron? His father? Either someone else died because of his decision, or he handed over the Keepsake to...to whoever it was. Neither was an option, really. If he gave this mysterious murderer the Keepsake, not only would hundreds of more people die (because why else would they want it, really?) but he wouldn't anything to Extract with. Seamus had a feeling that Keepsake's weren't something you could just come across in a store. Plus, if he had nothing to Extract into, he wouldn't last long. All in all, it was a lose-lose situation.

"Come on," Dean said to Harry. "Let's go down. I'm sure Dumbledore will be giving everyone a speech."

As the sound of the shutting door reached his ears, Seamus curled his knees up to his chest and shut the world out once more.

***

The Great Hall was quieter than Remus Lupin had ever experienced. Even Sirius, who normally never shut up, sat silent beside, head bowed in respect for the mourning. As Lupin glanced around at the tables, there were many empty seats, most occurring at the Ravenclaw table, where it seemed none of the remaining sixth-years were present. Several of the Gryffindor's were absent as well, including, Lupin noticed, Seamus Finnigan.

With a frown on his face, he turned to Sirius and tapped him on the shoulder. After some quick miming, Sirius had become an expert on figuring out what Lupin meant, Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, he got up in the middle of dinner while you were with Dumbledore, Flitwick and Pomfrey tending to...well, you know." Lupin had indeed been absent from dinner last night, as he, and the others Sirius had mentioned, had been called down to the lake by a frantic Ravenclaw third year. "Anyway, he looked a little off so I went after him, and found sitting against the wall. Said his head was hurting something awful, not like normal. So I walked him up to his dorm. Haven't seen him since." Lupin frowned at this recap and tapped his own head. "Oh yeah," Sirius continued, noting the gesture, "I told him I'd ask you about that. Any ideas?"

Lupin gave a thoughtful pause before shaking his head. He'd have to look into it later. Breakfast continued on in silence, punctuated now and again by a soft sob from the Ravenclaw table. The clanging of silverware had never seemed as loud as it did that night. Even the banners, black in respect to Mandy Brocklehurst, could be heard in their soft rustling.

The meal dragged on for too long. Hardly anyone ate anything. It had been one thing, two years ago, when Cedric Diggory had been murdered by Voldemort. Then, the students had had anger to drive them through the days. It had been off of school grounds. Now though, the students felt their safety shaken. No one had even had an accident involving the lake before, and now someone mysteriously drowns in it? Mandy had been an adept swimmer, according to her friends. Not one to panic if she had fallen in. There were no markings on her, so no one even thought to accuse the giant squid. 

No, something had happened down at the lake. And Lupin was determined to find out what.

***

The door to the Gryffindor sixth-year boys dorm creaked open slowly after a quiet knock had disrupted the morose stillness. "Seamus?" A small, young voice called out. "Can I talk to you?" It was Erron. He didn't move any farther into the room than the doorframe, Seamus could tell even from where he lay on his bed, shrouded by the curtains. "I-I know you're in here. Dean Thomas told me. We're all...we're really worried. You missed all three meals today! Even the Ravenclaw girls at least made an appearance." He paused, apparently waiting for Seamus to say something. "Come on!" He finally explained, hurrying over to his brothers bed and throwing back one of the curtains, only to have it snap back in place without even so much as a physical movement on his brothers part. "Fine, if you're going to be that way, I'll leave you alone. I guess I just thought since you were the oldest child you might act like it." Angry footsteps echoed out until the door slammed shut once more.

***

"Can you survive this long without food?" Ron looked up from the Quidditch magazine he was reading. "I mean, he's been up there for three days now."

Dean groaned, throwing his face into his hands. "I know! I know...but what can we do? It's not like we can forcibly make him get up. He could probably blow us all to smithereens with one thought!"

"Maybe he just needs someone to talk to?" Harry suggested. They were all sprawled out in the common room, minus Parvati, who had been spending as much time with her sister as possible.

"No, his brother already tried that. He wouldn't even talk to Erron," Dean looked frantic. "I mean, I know he gets annoyed with his little brother now and then, but he's never flat out ignored him! I'm really getting worried."

"Should we tell someone?" Lavender suggested, feet drawn up under her as she sat on a sofa. "A teacher?"

"Let's wait a little longer," Dean was hesitant at involving teachers. He knew personally that Seamus hated people thinking him helpless. "Give him another day. I'll try and talk with him. Who knows, maybe he's just been really tired?"

Lavender shook her head. "Alright, another day. But after that, I'm going to McGonagall."

"No," Harry interjected. "Go to Lupin and Steve." Dean nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, Lupin's the teacher he's most comfortable with. He'd probably freak out if McGonagall knew he was having...emotional problems." 

"I think we can safely say this is a bit more than emotional problems," Sternly, Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, and set her mouth in a firm line. "It's obviously a well developed guilt complex." She slammed the book shut. "He needs help. Now."

"No! Not now! You don't know Seamus!" Dean leapt to his feet, face plainly painted in fury. "You can't just use books to base your decisions! They don't always know everything Hermione! Maybe if you took your head out of long enough to actual get to know your classmates you'd have realized that way back in first year!" Quickly, Neville grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him back to his seat.

"Calm down, Dean" he cautioned nervously, voice cracking. "Hermione's only trying to be helpful, right Hermione?" He looked over at the seething girl. "Right?"

"Yes, but I can see _my_ help isn't wanted. So, I bid you all goodnight." Standing up rather haughtily, she carelessly threw the book down on the end table next to her armchair and strode quickly to staircase.

Ron groaned. "Wait to go Dean, do you have any idea what it's like when she's acting this way?"

"I don't care," Dean replied. "She shouldn't talk about things she doesn't know."

"That's actually quite a small category," Harry put in, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever," Dean stood up once more and stomped up the dorm. The mood he left behind was tense and the others glanced each other nervously for some time. Lavender began to say something, but suddenly, Dean came tearing down the stairs.

"SEAMUS IS GONE!"

***

The eagle owl flew off in the distance once more. It was becoming an all too familiar sight to Seamus. Ahs he watched the owl grow smaller and smaller, he prayed he had made the right choice. It had been difficult, indeed. He knew his friends wouldn't understand. They couldn't. But then, they would never know. They would continue to believe that he had merely been tearing himself up over Mandy's death. It was partly true, of course, but the decision had weighed on him ever more.

Most of his friends had been gathered around one of the sofas in the common room when he had left. They hadn't even noticed him slip by, and instead went on arguing. As he been closing the portrait hole, Hermione had angrily been climbing the stairs to her dorm. 

He had had to wait for the owl even longer this time. Luckily, he'd brought his cloak to keep him warm. He was rather glad for it, when the messenger finally drifted out of eyesight, because he didn't relish the idea of heading right back for Gryffindor Tower. No doubt they would have taken notice of his absence and would be wondering where he was. So, he decided to stay atop the North Tower awhile longer, and clear his mind.

He had no idea how long he sat there, whether minutes or hours, but suddenly he was aware of someone standing behind him. 

"Hello, Professor Lupin." Seamus greeted his teacher, who nodded in reply. Walking slowly to where Seamus sat along the edge, he gestured to the empty space beside him. "Oh sure, go ahead, I don't mind." It was odd, seeing his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor sitting beside him, legs dangling over the edge of the tower like a young boy. "Did my friends tell you I was gone?"

Lupin nodded slowly and mouthed a single word. _Worried._

"I know," he let out a sigh. "But...I'm fine." Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Really, I am." _I hope_, he added silently to himself.

Lupin only nodded, staring off into the dark. His eyes were unfocused, as though he were deep in thought. Before long, he turned back to Seamus. _Why here?_ He mouthed, pointing to the tower beneath them.

His breath caught in his throat. "I-I don't know..." but he could Lupin wasn't buying it. Frowning, he raked his hand through his hair. It was in need of a trim. "I can't say, alright? I just...can't."

Lupin nodded once more, before lightly patting Seamus's shoulder with his hand and standing up. He offered the teenager help up.

_Cold. Go inside._

"Ok."

It was a silent walk, Seamus shuffled along beside Lupin as they made their way back toward Gryffindor Tower. Vaguely, he noticed that Lupin was taking a needlessly long and complicated path back. It took another thirty minutes to make it back.

"Well...goodnight, Professor."

_Goodnight._

***

For once, they didn't ask questions. The other boys were silent, Neville and Dean both sitting by the window, and Harry and Ron were sitting up on their beds. It was obvious they had been talking.

About him.

"Hey," Seamus muttered, crossing to his bed and slipping off his cloak.

"Hey Seamus," Dean greeted him in very guarded sort of voice.

Quietly pulling his pajamas on for the first time in days, he got into bed.

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

***

Classes had resumed, and Seamus couldn't be gladder. It had been four days and nothing had come from the letter. He'd taken to running his finger over the shape of the Keepsake through his clothes, glad every minute that he had decided not to give it up. The sender had probably been scared off by the threat of Dumbledore. Mandy's death was being investigated thoroughly, but the offender had left no evidence whatsoever. Almost as if they had never been there.

But then, Death Eaters had always been careful.

He hadn't let himself get too at ease, however. Every morning when the mail came, he kept his eyes open for the large eagle owl. So far though, all was in the clear.

Potions was...irritating. There was no other word for it. The Slytherins had feigned sobs of mourning as soon as Seamus had entered in the dungeons with Dean. Apparently, the entire school had taken notice of his absence. Draco Malfoy, however, had remained neutrally silent, giving Seamus the smallest of looks before busying himself with his textbook. The two hadn't a so much as an exchange of words since the year before. But other than that, things went smoothly. Or as smooth as possible given the situation. 

The best thing about getting back to normal was finally working with the Quidditch team. Harry was a brilliant captain, he really knew what he was doing. They're team was young, there was no denying that fact, and it made their chances at Quidditch Cup slim for the year. Next year though, there was no denying they would be fantastic. 

"Alright, Seamus, Dean, Ron, you all take a break, I'm going to work with the Chasers a bit." Harry directed the three boys to the ground, and they complied. As fun as Quidditch was, it was a workout. He and Dean weren't using real Bludgers yet, Ron said they'd probably start with those by next week (which Dean argued to no end, after all, they'd handled the real thing at tryouts, hadn't they?), so they were currently chasing after enchanted pumpkins.

"You guys are great!" Ron gushed, slapping Seamus on the back. "Naturals! Slytherin won't know what hit them!" With a bright smile, he looked skyward, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Boy, that Dennis Creevey is unbelievable, isn't he?" Harry had Dennis and the girls running simple formations, but even at the level of skill involved, it was obvious Dennis was born to be a Chaser. "No experience as a Chaser ever before!"

After fifteen more minutes of solid Chaser practice before Harry called to Ron to run Seamus and Dean through some more drills. Once more, the two began diving after the flying pumpkins, this time at Ron's command. It went on for awhile more until Dean suddenly slowed.

"Does anyone else hear that?" He raised an eyebrow curiously when a shout from Harry shook them all.

"WATCH OUT!!" He was wildly gesturing to a vague spot behind them.

"Huh?" Ron turned around and gasped. Seamus quickly saw why.

"Dean! Mo-!" But it was too late.

Specks of blood flew through the air as a Bludger slammed into the back of Dean's head, sending the boy plummeting rapidly toward the ground below them.

"WHO LET OUT THE BLUDGER?!" Ron roared furiously, but Seamus didn't hear him. He was racing toward Dean, as was Harry. Harry flew on his Firebolt, which was still one of the top brooms available. Seamus used a Nimbus 3000, which was quite good for a school broom, but no match for the international standard Harry was riding. Harry beat Seamus to Dean by miles, but only just in time, catching his classmates limp body moments before it made contact with the earth. 

"Dean!" The moment Seamus's feet touched solid ground he rushed over to his best friend. "Is he alright? Harry?!" The black-haired boy was looking very grave as he crouched near Dean's still form. There was a mass of blood on his training robes. "Let me see him!"

"Seamus...no!" Standing to his full height, Harry stopped his friend before he reached Dean, grabbing him by the shoulders. "I need you to go get Madame Pomfrey. You hear me?"

"No! You go! I want to see him!" Angrily, Seamus shoved against his Captain, but as Parvati had noted at the beginning of the term, Harry now towered over him.

"You can't! He's-" The others finally landed, interrupting him.

"What's going on? Harry? Is he..." Ron looked more worried than Seamus could ever remember seeing him. 

"No..." Harry shook his head. And Seamus prayed that Ron had meant dead and not alive. "Ron, I need you to go with Seamus to the Hospital Wing and get Madame Pomfrey."

"NO!" Once more, Seamus struggled against the other boy, but Harry had a firm grip on him. He knew that if he kept this up, he could seriously hurt Harry, his Marked powers manifested themselves in odd ways when he was angry, but all he could think about was Dean lying there as if he were...

"SEAMUS! You aren't helping him like this! Now go!" He was speaking the truth, and Seamus knew it. Finally, he relented, slide backward out of Harry's grip and quickly turning around, racing to the castle as fast as he could, Ron directly at his heels. 

As soon as they burst in to the Hospital Wing, panting so hard they could hardly speak, Madame Pomfrey gathered some things together and hurried out the door, hollering at the two of them to go and tell Professor McGonagall. So when the nurse was out of sight and they had caught their breath, the two boys once more sprinted away, heading towards the Transfiguration corridor. After several minutes of pounding on her office door, it became clear to them that she wasn't there.

"Maybe she's in the staff room?" Seamus suggested, looking around nervously.

"Or Dumbledore's office. You check the staff room, I'll go to the Headmaster's. We'll meet on the third floor main landing. Ok?"

"Yeah!" Before Ron had even finished, Seamus had taken off again, his feet pounding against the stone floor. The staff room was on the opposite end of the castle from the Transfiguration hall. It took him nearly ten minutes to reach. When he approached the door, it was with caution. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. Student's weren't allowed in the staff room. Ever. In the end, he raised his hand and rapped violently on the door until Snape, of all people, threw it open.

"Mr. Finnigan! I'd advise you _not_ to pound incessantly on this door, it will only-"

"I NEED PROFESSOR McGONAGALL! NOW!" 

"Too bad. She's not here." Snape seemed much too happy. The only thing Seamus wanted at that moment was to deck him square in the jaw.

"What? She isn't? Do you know where she is? It's important!"

"Has Potter forgotten how to tie his shoes?" Snape rolled his eyes. "Good day, Mr. Finnigan."

"No wait!"

"Loop, through, and pull."

"Severus. Move out of the way," a familiar voice came, very calm, from behind the door.

"Sir- Professor Steve! Please, where's Professor McGonagall?"

"She's in a meeting with the Headmaster, why? Seamus, what is it?" Sirius appeared in the small opening of the door, pushing it farther back to reveal the staff room. Flitwick was seated at a table, not paying any attention to the events at the door, and Professor Sprout was turning through her lesson book by the fire. Snape still stood, arms crossed, by the door. Other than the four of them, the room was empty. 

"It's Dean! We were practicing on the pitch and...someone let out a Bludger when we didn't know! He's- he's hurt. Really bad!" Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he ignored them. "Madame Pomfrey told us to get Professor McGonagall."

"We?"

"Ron. He went to Dumbledore's office."

"Well then, he's found her! Come on, let's get you into you're common room." Sirius went to take Seamus by the shoulder.

"NO! Stop treating me like a little kid! I'm going back down there!" Black's light, friendly grip suddenly tightened to confining hold.

"Seamus, no. You can't-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!"

"You _have_ to listen to me-"

"Let me go."

"No, Seamus."

"LET ME GO!" As the infuriated words flew from his mouth a great change came over Seamus. His vision grayed momentarily before a flashing white. A crash rang out in his ears and when he could see again, Sirius was no longer standing beside him, hand on his shoulder. He was lying in the middle of the remains of what had once been a large coffee table. He wasn't moving. Flitwick and Sprout were both rushing over to him, but Snape still stood exactly where he had. He was looking at Sirius's crumpled figure, but slowly his head turned toward Seamus. He spoke one word.

"Run."

***

"Hey! Seamus! I found McGonagall! Hey...are you alright? You look pale." Ron was waiting for him when he reached the third floor landing.

"I'm fine! Let's go back down to the pitch, ok?" Seamus shrugged off Ron's concern and began to hurry down the steps.

"McGonagall said to wait in the common room."

"I'm not waiting."

"I rather figured that." Ron's footsteps soon joined his own. "You know though, they're probably already off the pitch and in the Hospital Wing. Let's go there first."

"Yeah, ok." He glanced nervously over his shoulder. No one yet. "Let's hurry."

He had attacked a teacher. Hadn't he? Of course he had! Maybe not intentionally but he had still attack Sirius. Why had Snape helped him? It made no sense.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes!" Seamus took a moment to calm himself. "Yes. I'm just...worried."

Worried. That seemed to be all he felt anymore. Worried. Worry was beginning to smother him. It was beginning to make him lose his mind.

And self-control.

***

"They aren't here yet." Seamus sat on the edge of the nearest bed dejectedly, head sinking into his head.

"They will be. They can't be far behind. We were-"

Ron was cut off by a screech from an owl. A familiar sound, yet it sent a chill down Seamus's back. Turning toward the end of the room, both saw a large eagle perched on the back of a chair. It took flight, flying over toward them, and dropped a folded note in Seamus's lap before leaving through the open door. With shaking hands, he unfolded it.

_No more warnings. You're move._

Author's Notes: Hey! It's only been a week! Aren't you proud of me? *grins* Ok, you may think things with Mandy's death were very rushed, but you have to understand something. Mandy's death itself is not an overly important part to this story line. The act of the sender acting for the first however, is. Things will move fast from now on, but believably so. This story is very fast-paced from now until the end, at least, it's planned that way. One thing, though, will move slowly, like always. Seamus still has to decide. Next chapter...eh, I'll let you wonder about that. Until then.


	13. Chapter 5 The Keepsake: Gaining a Voice

I don't mind restrictions

Or if you're blacking out the friction

It's just an escape

(its overrated anyways)

The hardest part is yet to come

When you will cross this

Country alone

-_Blacking out the Friction_ Death Cab For Cutie

One of the situations Severus Snape never felt he would find himself in was willingly helping Sirius Black. The other was covering for a Gryffindor. 

Oddly enough, at the moment he was doing both.

Black was in shock, not unconscious, but not really all there in the mind. But then, was he ever? Flitwick and Sprout had rushed over to him, pushing away the remnants that had been the large table. Helping the man sit up, they found that his back was badly scraped, splinters littering his skin. His robes were tattered through, torn from the breaking wood. Snape hurried over.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Flitwick squeaked, standing knee-deep in the shards of wood.

"An accident," Snape muttered briefly, spared from any further explanation when the door, which Snape had left slightly ajar, was pushed freely open and in walked Remus Lupin. Shock was clearly the first thing to show on his features before flying over and kneeling down beside his best friend.

Black suddenly found his voice. "Oh, don't worry Remus, just a little a scratch." The grimace on his face, however, betrayed his words.

"Lupin, if you would be as good as to help me escort Professor Steve down to Madame Pomfrey?" The voiceless man nodded rapidly, and quickly took one of Sirius's arms while Snape grasped the other. Hauling the wounded Black to his feet they started out of the room, leaving behind a very worried Sprout and Flitwick.

***

The note was crumpled into a ball in his hand, which lay still on the bed he sat on. He was vaguely aware of Ron asking him a question, but he was dwelling on the words on the paper. His move. What did that mean? A death every hour until he gave the Keepsake up? Would his mystery correspondent finally appear before him? He wasn't sure if he wanted them to or not.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the entering of many people into the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were first, followed by the unconscious Dean on a stretched. Behind them came the rest of the Quidditch team. Seamus was on his feet immediately. 

"How is he? Is he going to live?"

"Yes, yes, if you all leave!" Madame Pomfrey shouted, pointing at the door. Everyone took the hint. Except for Seamus.

"I'm not leaving until you answer me. Is he going to die?" He was well aware that there was no tone to his voice, only dead and hollow words.

The nurse seemed to struggle with answer for a moment. "I don't know," she told him frankly. " But I can't help him if you stay here and distract me." Her voice was softer now.

"Go on, Mr. Finnigan," McGonagall finished. "Back to the Tower. It's for the best that you do."

Seamus nodded slowly before shuffling out of the infirmary, giving one last glance over to the still form of his best fried. Then he left.

***

The halls were, thankfully, devoid of student activity for the most part. Snape had filled the mute Lupin in on the situation as they had made their way to the Hospital Wing. He had merely nodded lightly in response.

Sirius was taking the whole thing very lightly, making jokes about well-earned battle scars on the way. While his seemingly endless chatter irked Snape to no end, he had a strong feeling the man was keeping it up for his friend's sake. For some unknown reason that angered the Potions Master even more.

Before long, the awkward trio reached the Hospital Wing, just as Seamus Finnigan was despondently leaving it. He was silent as his three professors halted in front of him.

"Well, hello, Seamus!" Black's strained voice greeted him jovially. 

"P-professor Steve I am _so_ incredibly sorry! I had no idea that that was goi-"

"Calm down, Seamus, I know. I don't blame you." The bleeding man looked down at his shorter friend. "Although I suppose Moony's going to have to help you work on your control and restraint."

"Lord knows _you'd_ be no help there," Snape snapped unexpectedly. Sirius, however, gave a winning smile and retorted, "Oh, Severus, you don't have to pretend to hate me. We all know of your undying love for me."

"Oh," Severus deadpanned. "Have you found me out? Damn."

The faux professor gave a roaring chuckle, while Lupin shook his head and Seamus stood in front of them uncomfortably.

"Really though, Mr. Finnigan," Snape turned to his student. "He has a point. You should schedule a time to meet with Lupin. He can help you."

"Erm...alright."

"And _soon_." 

Lupin turned to face Sirius and began mouthing something. Sirius translated. "He says if it's getting this out of hand you'd better come by his classroom in a few hours. Could you?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Well, I am in unimaginable pain right now so if you wouldn't mind just letting us through? Thank you, and good day Mr. Finnigan."

***

The halls of Hogwarts were oddly all similar. Seamus, having decided he didn't want to face the whole of the Gryffindor House just yet, had taken to strolling through the corridors of the school, a nervous habit of his. Somewhere on his trip, however, he had lost track of where he was he going. It was coming time for him to meet Professor Lupin his rooms and the paintings were being quite counter-productive, leading him circles when he asked for directions. Finally, he had given up asking the art-life for help and had begun walking on his own. Heavy thoughts weighed down his mind. 

"Well hello there!" An oddly familiar voice suddenly called out to him. He turned around, but saw no one standing there, and then once again forward, which was also vacant. "No, you fool, up here!" Turning in the direction of the voice, which happened to come from the wall, Seamus was surprised to find himself standing to next the portrait of Fredrick Hundley-Delving.

"You! I thought you were destroyed!"

"Well, I was," Delving nodded. "But, paintings _can_ be restored you know. A rather vile process if you ask me." The figure of the man gave visible shudder. "I must say though, I am surprised to see you have lived this long."

"Such soothing words."

"I only meant...that is...well, how _have_ you been able to stay among the living all this time?"

"Oh...this," absentmindedly, Seamus pulled the Keepsake out from its place underneath his clothes. 

"Ah! I see someone has found my old journal! I must say I am surprised."

"Yes, yes, everything surprises you. Excuse me, but I have to get going, I'm to be late for meeting with Professor Lu-" with an intake of breath, his words were cut off. A familiar pain began filling his head, as the world around him slowly went gray and faded into nothing. Screams surged through his mind, but he couldn't tell if they were his or not. They didn't sound as though they were coming from his own voice, though. Someone older. The screams grew louder and they pain more intense until suddenly...they stopped.

He was crouched on the floor where he had been standing. Delving was look down on him most curiously. Something knowing was playing across the portrait's features.

"A vision?"

Seamus could only nod before tearing down the hall. Somehow, he knew, he had to go see Lupin immediately. 

***

Remus Lupin was thumbing through a rather ancient book when a soft knock came upon his office door. He was alone in the room, as Sirius was still being held in the Hospital Wing by Madame Pomfrey. He stood up from his chair and strode over to the door, expecting to be met with Seamus Finnigan. 

He was surprised then to see Erron Finnigan's small face glancing up at him. He held a haphazardly ripped piece of parchment in his hand. Lupin raised an eyebrow at his visitor, but held the door open and allowed him in.

"You wanted to see me, professor?"

Lupin raised an eyebrow and slowly shook his head. Erron extended the note he held.

_Mr. Finnigan- It is imperative that I see as soon as possible in my office. Thank you- Professor R. J. Lupin_

"An owl brought this up to me a few minutes ago. An eagle owl. It wasn't yours?" Erron's eyes were wide with surprise, which quickly turned to nervousness. "Well then...who wou-" He was cut off by the shattering of the largest window in the room.

"Ah, so good of the two of you to wait for me," the voice that greeted them was snide and cocky. The person that spoke however, was hidden behind a cloak of a deepest green, nearly black. "I'm afraid that brother of yours, tiny Gryffindor, is going to learn his lesson one way or the other. _Crucio_!"

The spell was not directed at Erron, but at Lupin, who doubled over in silent pain. He bit hard on his lip, drawing blood, but he was unaware of anything except the pain he was in. It couldn't go on for long, even at that moment all sorts of alarms would be raised in the castle, signifying the used of an Unforgivable. 

Then the pain stopped.

"You know," the voice drew out, "it's really no fun when you can't hear their screams." Lupin was still bent over, taking in breath in deep gasps. Erron was frozen in his spot. The attacker walked closer to them. "Lucius may have stolen your voice, werewolf, but I can give it back." A hush set of foreign words, an unknown spell, ushered out from the strangers voice. Pain once more erupted in Lupin, confined this time to his throat. A slight groan came from a mouth that had spoken no words in months. "That's better. Now, let's try that again, shall we?" The professor didn't even have time to look up before he was once more hit with the Cruciatus. 

***

There was no longer any question in Seamus's mind as to where in the castle he was. Tearing through the halls, he drew closer and closer to the Defense corridor. The screams he'd heard kept echoing louder in his mind until he realized something.

They weren't remnants of his vision. The screams he was hearing were genuine. And he was coming upon the source quickly. He reached the Defense hall soon, and as soon as he did, the anguished screams halted, making time almost seem to stop. The door to Lupin's office was ajar. Seamus hesitantly approached it.

He could hear a slight panting inside, someone breathing heavily as though they hadn't taken a breath in years. The boy slowly pushed the door open.

His professor was collapsed on the floor, out of breath. As Seamus entered the room, he looked up at him and opened his mouth, but immediately, his rolled up in his head and fell unconscious. A stream of blood came from his lip. As Seamus hurried to check on him, his eyes landed on something that lay on the floor in-between them. Another letter addressed to him. 

_Stupid Gryffindor. You've run out of time. I do hope you weren't terribly attached to that younger brother of yours, as you probably won't see him again. Alive, that is. Perhaps you should have warned young Erron not to trust hastily written notes delivered by an eagle owl. _

Oh, and remember- Dancing Monkeys.

Dancing Monkeys? What?

The silliness the letter had ended on, however, did nothing to diminish that panic that rose in his mind. Erron? Gone? And Lupin unconscious on the floor and bleeding. Still holding the letter, he bent down to check on his teacher. The man's breathing was back to normal, and he stirred as Seamus shook him.

"Professor Lupin? Wake up!"

A groan escaped the man's lips, causing the student to jerk up. Another followed, puzzling Seamus. Mutes...couldn't make any vocal noises, could they?

"Mr. Finnigan?" The voice that greeted him was hoarse, rough as though it hadn't been used in ages. But then...it hadn't, had it?

"Professor Lupin? You can...talk? What happened? Where's my brother?" Dozens of questions were racing through Seamus's mind, all more urgent than the last.

"He's...gone." A coughing fit surged through the professor's body, and Seamus was haunted at the blood that poured from Lupin's mouth to his awaiting hand.

"You're...you're sick..."

"No, I'll be fine. Did you find the letter? He...he dropped a letter for you before grabbing Erron."

"Yes, I've got it," he held it up for Lupin to see.

"You don't seemed surprised by it," the older man drew himself to a sitting position, placing one hand on Seamus's right shoulder for support. 

"No," Seamus found his eyes searching out the ground. "I've...I've been getting them for awhile." He paused. "I've caused some horrible things, Professor."

"That can wait, Mr. Finnigan. What does the letter say?"

Seamus almost smiled. "It says 'dancing monkeys.'"

Seamus hadn't been aware of being caught on a fishing line, but he felt it the moment the hook pulled him down through the floor and away to some unknown place.

***

Sirius was becoming increasingly bored in the infirmary. His back was fine. It had only taken Madame Pomfrey five minutes to heal. Of course it had taken her thirty to get to him, as she had been struggling over Dean Thomas's bleeding body. The boy was still in the unclear.

Snape was still there, or rather, there again. Madame Pomfrey had sent him down to his potions lab to brew up a rather strong concoction for the Gryffindor boy. And Snape had done so unquestioningly. 

"Well what do you know," Sirius had commented as the Potions Master had begun to hurry to the dungeons. "He has a heart after all." Snape had merely glared in response. After he had returned, the dark man had sat in a chair across the room from the others, as though awaiting orders.

"Really, Poppy," Sirius tried again. "You've got you're hands full, I'm only taking up space. I'll just head down to my own chambers for a few hours and come back up here before dinner so you can check up on me."

"No. Sit. And _do_ stop disturbing me."

Muttering underneath his breath, the animagus contemplated transforming and hurrying out of the room. But the nurse would probably send Snape after him, and _that_ wasn't a pleasant thought. To pass the time, he began humming under his breath, absent-mindedly kicking his foot into the empty air.

"You are even more of a child than I had previously thought," Snape's voice announced to him. "So impatient, just like always."

"Pipe-down, greasy git. No one pulled you're chain." Snape raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. "Never mind, muggle expression."

"Why are you in such a rush to leave, anyway? Can't spend five minutes away from your little werewolf?" His tone was snide.

Sirius only shook his head. "I pity you, Snape, I truly do."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"To look so disdainfully on friendship...you are a pathetic person indeed."

"Watch your mouth, Black," the Potions Master warned him lethally. 

"Don't like to hear the truth, Severus?"

"Shut up!" Furiously, Snape forced himself from his chair and rushed out of the room, leaving Sirius to smirk in his success, until he caught Madame Pomfrey glaring at him.

"What? He started it."

"You know, Professor Steve," she spit the name out venomously, "I believe I will let you go for sometime-"

"Finally!"

"-to help Severus prepare some more of that draught for me."

"What? Poppy, you can't be serious?"

"Oh I assure you, I am. Now go."

Sirius crossed his arms and glared back at the woman. "I refuse."

"Well, as long as you're staying here for awhile, I might as well clean those wounds for you." Sirius didn't like the tone her voice held.

"Fine. I'll go be a good boy and help _Snape_." He spit the name on to the floor as though it were a foul-tasting thing.

To him, of course, it was.


End file.
